How To Be Human
by Jynx Tsilevon
Summary: Shera was a slave, until Fate changed everything. Struggling to adjust to how the real world really works, she begins to learn what freedom is like...and teaches a lonely Turk that even those who suffer can learn to live and love.
1. Lesson One: How to Lie

**A/N:** Okay, so this is a companion to Nobody's Listening, set three years before all of those events, and way pre-game. It's Shera's past, so most of it is told in her view, first person. Later you'll get other peoples' point of view, but there will be clear distinction between them.

You don't need to read Nobody's Listening to get this story, though. And for you Nobody's Listening fans, don't fear! I can multitask!

This is rated M for: Violence (later), Language (later), Adult themes (slaves/pets, etc), etc. The beginning will probably be the worst for the Adult content.

It starts off kinda slow. Please give it a chance! Other charracters, both familure and not, will come in soon. Zel and River, OCs from Nobody's Listening, co-star in this fan fict. Reviews/coments/critisism welcome!

**Disclamer**: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or Square Enix. If I did, things would be different...and I'd be rich, among other things.

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson One: How to Lie

They led me down the dark corridor that I knew so well. After living here as long as I can remember, I should know it, right? By now, the eerie, half lit path was almost comforting to me.

_Almost_.

It was what awaited me at the end that sucked all the comfort out of the atmosphere. Just the thought of what awaited me sent shivers down my small spine. And I was told by so many that, as the years progressed, it would only get worse.

I couldn't imagine it getting any worse, and I have a good imagination.

But my opinion doesn't matter. I do not speak unless asked to speak, and even then my speech is restricted. I am taught to only say what my master whishes for me to say. Do what my master wishes, when they ask. I can do nothing on my own, only when I am told to do it. Eat, Sleep, Breath…only when Master wills it.

But that is my life, and I know no other way to live.

(Only nine, and already given up on freedom…How little I knew then!)

They –the guards, I mean- led me to the door. The one on my left knocked quietly.

"Who is it?" barked the voice. Immediately I wanted to dash back to the safety of my cell and hide under the three blankets given to me, holes and all. I felt this feeling a lot, but no longer attempted to flee. That only brought more pain on me than staying.

"We've brought Shera for you, Sir, as you requested," the guard to my right announced. As always, the guard used a sympathetic tone. Not for the man, _Master_, behind the door, I knew now.

For me. The guards, as always, still felt sorry for me.

And I felt sorry for them. They were as trapped as I was.

"Oh, of course! Come in, come in!" I heard Master's voice change, as it always did when I came. I steeled myself, putting myself into the form that Master liked to see. I shed my scared, tiny form for the brave, smiling girl he saw in me.

I hoped he was actually in a good mood today. The scars still show from the last time.

The guard to my left opened the door and the guard to my right ushered me into the room, quickly turning to leave without another word. I wished I could follow him, but didn't show it. The door slamming was another familiarity that always spelled my impending doom.

Master smiled at me, motioning for me to come over to his side. He was sitting in an armchair this time, a book on the table next to him. I bounded over to him like a puppy receiving a treat-he liked it no other way.

"Ah, my dear Shera, you look radiant as always," he said, eyeing me. "A new dress, I see." I nodded quickly. He hated hesitations.

"It was given to me this morning just for this occasion, Master," I replied sweetly. Indeed, the dress I was wearing was just for this occasion. After I left, I doubted I'd ever see the outfit again, so I cherished it. This was my favorite out of all the others, and I wished I could keep it.

Like all the others, it was white. I was the only one in the building that was allowed to wear white. It was because I was innocent, Master said. I don't know what he means by that, but as long as I can keep the color, I'll be "innocent."

I like the color white. In all the fairy tales I've read, and Master only let me read a few, the captured princess always wore white when her prince came to save her. Or when she got married, the princess wore white too.

I was no princess, no matter what anyone told me. But the color white meant hope for me. I believed as long as I wore it, I'd be saved one day.

"Was it? How sweet of you! Getting all dolled up just for me," Master said, smiling at me. I tried not to shiver. Master's smiles were creepy at best.

"You're welcome, Master," I replied.

"I'm sorry to inform you that our time is short today," he stated and tapped his lap once. When I was still new, I thought this was a silly habit he had when he was bored.

I know better now.

"I'm sorry, Master…" I replied as I climbed into his lap and leaned my head against his chest, listening to his heart beat slowly. That was another thing that surprised me. Master, as cold and heartless as he acted, still had a beating heart in his chest. However slow and dead it was…

He chuckled slightly as his hand slid up and down my leg, under the skirt of my dress. Goose bumps ran across my skin, as they always did. He _knew _I hated this. He _knew_ how much discomfort this caused me.

He did it anyway. He was the master, after all.

"If only you were older, Shera…" he breathed, sighing into my hair. "Then you could stay with me longer. I could teach you more…you wouldn't be alone anymore…" He brought his other hand to my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes. "Wouldn't you like that?"

I knew the answer, and knew the consequences if I didn't answer correctly.

"Yes, Master. I'd like that more than anything!" I squeaked. He laughed, kissing my cheek.

"Hmm… I bet I can think of something you _would_ like better than that, Shera," he said playfully. I looked at him, having no idea what he meant.

"I can't think of anything, Master. What do you mean?" Master laughed, squeezing me tightly against his chest for one moment before releasing me so quickly that I fell to the floor. When he saw what he had done, Master only laughed harder as he helped me up.

"Are you alright, Shera? That's quite a fall for you," he stated as he steadied me.

"I'm fine, Master."

"That's my girl. Now I bet you're curious about my earlier statement, aren't you?" he teased. I bet my eyes probably gave me away. I couldn't help it. I _was_ curious. "Well…oh, what was it?" He scratched his chin, pretending to forget. I knew he still knew exactly what we were talking about. He was testing me now.

"Master! Please?" I begged, tugging at his hand. He smiled slyly at me, bending down to one knee to look me in the eyes again.

"Yes, Shera?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Will you please tell me, Master?" I begged quietly. He smiled, shrugging.

"It seems I don't remember…" he said wistfully. I thought for a moment, much to his amusement, before finally standing on my tip-toes and brushing my lips against his.

"Do you remember now, Master?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes! That was it! You are amazing, Shera!" he laughed, pulling me into a hug again. I laughed, despite myself. Master could be so kid like sometimes. He released me and led me by the hand towards the table. On it sat the book, whose title I couldn't make out. "This is the one thing I bet you'd do _anything_ for!" he said, picking the book up.

I stared at it longingly. It was my one weakness. Ever since one of the others had taught me to read, I'd loved books. I'd confessed this to Master quite some time ago. He'd found it amusing.

"Well, isn't that right, Shera?" he asked. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm afraid so, Master," I replied, bowing my head and bracing myself for a blow.

It never came….I counted myself lucky.

"Honesty. You are really honest, aren't you Shera," he said, tucking the book under his arm and tilting my head up with his hand again. I didn't know what to say, so I remained silent. "Humble to, it seems!" he laughed, sitting down on the floor and staring at me. "Will you do anything for this book, Shera?"

I swallowed nervously. What did he mean by _anything_? I shivered as I thought of the possibilities.

"It depends, I guess, Master…" I whispered. Please don't get mad…please don't get mad…

"Ah…you _are_ growing up," he said coldly.

Uh-oh. I'd made him angry.

"I'm sorr…"

"Don't apologize!" I clamped my hands over my mouth and stared at him fearfully. His eyes were full of fire and rage. I wanted to run, only I remember I had nowhere to run to. I just stood still, shaking. The floor suddenly felt very cold under my bare feet.

After a few minutes, he softened again.

"I'm sorry, Shera. That was stupid of me. It's not your fault time is passing. Come here, let me make it better." He opened his arms to me. Knowing better than refuse, I walked slowly to his arms, allowing him to engulf me in yet another hug. I stopped shaking. At least he was sort of happy now.

"Can I make it up to you?" he asked.

"You don't need to, Master. You've done nothing wrong. I…It's my fault. I'm being a bad slave…" I whispered in reply. I knew he was smiling now.

"My little slave, my little pet. How obedient you are!" he gushed. "I can do nothing else than give you this book, now can I?"

"Only if you wish to, Master."

"Hmm…will you grant me another kiss if I give you this book?" he cooed. I knew my face lit up.

"Of course!" I laughed. Once again, I was lucky, for he laughed again, instead of getting angry. He bent down to my level and waited. Closing my eyes, I reached up and kissed him again.

I should have expected he'd take it farther than the first one. That was just how Master was.

Then it was over, and I could breathe again. Master was smiling, which was good. He handed me my prize-the book- and waved me away.

"Soon," he said. "Soon you'll be ready…" It took me a moment to understand he was talking to himself. He'd already forgotten I was there. I made my way quietly to the door and was about to slip out when I heard him speak again.

"I'll protect you, Shera. You _belong_ to me. I won't let you get hurt…"

"I know, Master," I whispered.

"Shera?" he said, waiting. I held back a sigh and turned back to him.

"I love you, Master," I said, smiling like the "innocent" girl he told me I was.

"I love you too, Shera. Be safe," he replied, finally excusing me. I walked into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. Only a few bruises this time, from falling off the chair.

Not as bad as normal.

The same two guards led me back to my cell. Past all the others, girls and guys. They all watched me with sullen expressions. _There she goes the youngest one_ they'd whisper. _What does he do to her?_

I ignore them. If I don't, it'll hurt more. Finally, I'm back at my cell, secluded from the others. The guards let me in and lock the door. I walk to the back, the part hidden by shadow, and set the book down. I wait until I'm sure they're all gone.

And then I cry.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry for the slow beginning. More will come! Reviews? 


	2. Lesson Two: How to Make Mistakes

**A/N:** woot! second chapter! thank you for my few readers...oh well. I'll be typing more of the companion story to this, hopefully have something updated tomorrow. :-0

Please review! If I'm doing something wrong, tell me about it! Same disclamers as before, plus a new one! Lilith, who is introduced in this chapter, doesn't belong to me either! She's my sister's OC. So Special thanks to my sister, Sno Italever!

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Two: How to Make a Mistake

I awoke the next morning, still curled up in that corner, noticing right off that I wasn't alone. At first, when I wasn't totally awake, I thought it was Master standing over me, waiting to beat me for not waking up _exactly_ when he wanted.

The thought jolted me enough to be awake in an instant, only to find that it wasn't Master, but someone else. A woman and like me, she was wearing all white. She was curled up against the wall, far away from me. There was a shackle on her left ankle, binding her to the wall. I couldn't help but feel bad for her. She was new, like I had been once. That's why she was shackled.

Another thing I noticed, though, was that she was beautiful (unlike me). Even in the dim light, I could tell this fact. She wore a white trench coat with a black tank top under it and baggy pants. Her shoes and socks were missing, but I guess one of the guards probably was told to take them. She looked like an actual princess, like the ones from the book that was now in my possession.

I quietly opened the book, searching through the pictures and stories until I found one that looked like the woman in my cell. There! Sleeping Beauty, also known as Rose. I smiled to myself.

"Rose…that's a good name for you," I said quietly. I didn't think she'd have a name. I didn't when I came here. Master was the one who named me "Shera." Without him, I would have been nameless, probably dead.

Would death have been better?

I looked back down at the book. Supposedly, it'd taken 100 years for Sleeping Beauty's prince to save her. I hoped that this woman's prince would come some time before a hundred years had past.

"A hundred years? Why wait so long?" I mused.

The woman stirred. I gulped and hid behind my book, scared that I'd woken her up. What if she was mean? Would she hurt me? I didn't notice that she was awake and watching me until she spoke.

"Oh my…" she said. I peeked out at her from behind my book, gulping again.

"G-good morning, Rose…" I whispered, trying to keep my voice steady. I wanted to be friends with her, and thought that she should begin to learn her name, at least before Master gave her one.

The woman got up and walked as close to me as the shackle would allow her. "Oh my god…" she whispered, watching me. She looked amazed. Why was that? Hadn't she ever seen another girl before?

"What is it, Rose? Are you okay?" I asked, suddenly worried. The woman looked at me, confused.

"Rose? Is that me?" she asked, smiling slightly. I nodded quickly.

"Yes, I thought that I'd give you a name before Master did. If you have a name, it makes things…" I stopped before saying _less painful_. "Easier…" I said quickly.

"Does it? But I already have a name. It's Lilith."

"Lilith?" I asked. She smiled.

"Yes, but my friends call me Lily. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Shera," I said, smiling at her. I liked Lilith, she was nice. To think, I was afraid of her!

"Shera? What a pretty name," Lilith said, sitting across from me. She was still a few feet away, being chained to a wall and all.

"Master gave it to me. I had no other name before," I said proudly.

"How old are you, Shera?" she asked me.

"I just turned nine years old last week, Miss Lilith." I heard her breath catch at that statement, and I couldn't help but wonder why.

"So young..." Lilith muttered quietly. I heard her, though.

"What do you mean?" I asked, despite what I'd learned. _Don't ask too many questions_.

To my surprise, she answered without any hesitation.

"Don't you think you're a little young to be enslaved to a man? Especially one at least three times your age?" she asked me, answering my question with two of her own.

"I don't understand," I confessed. "Master is good to me…I have no complaints…" Ouch! It hurt to lie.

"You shouldn't be here…" Lilith stated, looking at me sadly. "No, you shouldn't even _know_ about things like this…"

Before I could ask what she meant again, the door to my cell -excuse me, _our_ cell- opened. I stood up, looking over towards the door with confusion. To my shock, I recognized who it was.

"Master?!"

**

* * *

Lilith's View:**

I watched Shera run to the pervert at the door, struggling not to be sick. I worked as the Vice President of Shinra Manufacturing, working alongside the most sexist and self-centered man I had ever met yet _this_ was too much for me.

She's _nine_, damn it!

I wanted to kill this man in as many ways as physically possible. Scowling at him, I waited for him to speak.

"Ah, my dear Shera, I see you've met our guest," he said.

"I have Master! She's really nice!" Shera said, smiling at me from where she stood. I wanted to drag her back over here and shelter her from this man. (My motherly complex was taking over, so sue me!) I noticed that behind him were two men, both holding trays of food.

"And how are you adjusting, Vice President Lilith?" he sneered at me. I scowled right back.

"Quite fine, thank you, Kriev. Do you know how much of _mistake_ you've just made?"

Shera's "master", the man I knew as Kriev, laughed. "Is that a threat, Lilith? What do I have to fear from you?" He pulled Shera closer to him, almost crushing her against his leg.

'_Oh, may the Turks have mercy on your pitiful soul. No, wait, to Hell with the mercy! I hope they tear you to bits!'_ I thought, scowling deeper at his show of 'affection' towards the young girl.

What was worse was that Shera didn't know what she was going through. That was what hurt more than anything. To think she was being _used_.

'_Kriev's head, meet Vincent's bullet.'_

"Here, Shera. Why don't you give Miss Lilith some food?" Kriev handed the little girl a tray of food that he'd taken from the guards. It looked safe, but I still didn't trust it.

Does it look like I was born yesterday? Didn't think so. And this wasn't the first time I'd been kidnapped either.

Shera bounded over to me like a puppy. She smiled sincerely and handed me the tray. I took it, really not wanting to hurt her feelings. As I watched her, though, I noticed she looked afraid...and frail.

She walked back over to Kriev, who held another tray of food. I guessed it was for her, but when he didn't hand it to her, I began to wonder. Then it happened.

Kriev bent down onto one knee and kissed Shera on the lips. If that wasn't gross enough, he did it passionately. Well, I wouldn't call it "passion," exactly, more like hunger. Yeah, true perverted, sick, lock-you-up-in-prison-you-damn-child-molester style kiss.

I can't take this. It's worse than torture.

When he finally stood back up (gross...really gross...), he handed her the tray with a smile. She took it gratefully, saying something about appreciating him bringing her food and coming to visit. I wasn't really listening, though. I was too focused on the many ways to kill this man. Painfully.

Shera was unaware of my thoughts and bowed to her master, careful not to spill the tray. Kriev nodded and excused himself, locking the door and taking the guards with him. Shera turned and walked towards me, apparently listening to their receding footsteps. I listened too. Then we couldn't hear anything but the silence between us. Shera stopped walking, halfway between me and the door.

She dropped the tray, staring at it dumbly. For a second, I thought it was an accident, and that maybe she thought she was in trouble or something.

But then she yelled.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

**

* * *

**

**Shera's View**

I was kneeling on the ground, the food from the tray scattered around me. I was sobbing, screaming, and I didn't know why.

"Leave me alone! I don't _like_ you! I _don't_. Stop kissing me, stop _touching_ me!" I sobbed. I was shaking, but from what? Anger? Fear? Sadness?

I suddenly felt arms wrap around me, pulling me into an embrace. My first reaction was to stiffen up, to pull away. But then a strange warmth spread over me, and I noticed it was Lilith hugging me. My whole body sagged against her as I continued to sob.

"Shh, little one. I have you. Don't worry, no one's going to hurt you..." she said in a sing-song voice. "You're not alone. I've got ya..." She cradled me against her chest, making me feel like I was with my mother again.

So long ago.

"What's going on back there?!" I heard Master call. I went ridged, bolting away from Lilith and diving towards the wall. I didn't know what to do. If Master found out about the tray...about me...I would be in so much trouble.

Lilith watched me as I cowered against the wall. I looked at her, mouthing the words 'help me'. She smiled and nodded.

To my surprise, she picked up her tray and walked over, setting it by my leg. Then she proceeded to kick the tray and food around, scowling. But she didn't loose the mischievous light in her eyes.

"Well?! What's going on?!" Master appeared back in the door way, glaring around at us. His face became angrier as he caught sight of Lilith. "What are you doing?!"

Lilith paused in her total destruction of the food and looked up at Master, smiling. "Checking for poison." Master looked so shocked, he was unable to speak. So Lilith conitued.

"If you think this is the _first_ time I've been kidnapped by raving, perverted lunatics, you are sorely mistaken, Kriev. I'm not new to this game, you know. It's not like I was born yesterday. And besides, I'd rather _starve_ than eat any of your _vile, disgusting crap_ you call food!"

I admit, I'm not sure what all the words Lilith used meant, but I bet they weren't nice. Master looked over at me where I was still cowering, watching the whole scene between my fingers. I looked at him, hoping the word GUILTY wasn't written all over my face. Master seemed to believe that I was the victim, not the cause, of Lilith's shouting. He turned away from the cage, shaking his head.

"If that is what you wish, Miss Lilith, then so be it. Do not think that your precious _Turks_ will find you here. It's impossible! You will starve and be nothing but dust and bones before they even notice you're gone," Master taunted, grinning slightly before walking away.

Lilith stared after him for a moment before yelling, at the top of her lungs:

"FUCK YOU, BASTERD!" I stared at her, wide-eyed. Why was she not afraid? Lilith looked at me and her smile faded.

"Oopse! Sorry you had to hear that!" she said, smiling once more and walking over to me. She leaned against the wall and watched me.

"I-it's okay..." I whispered. "Miss Lilith...who are the Turks?" Lilith looked at me for a moment, almost as if she was wondering how I _didn't_ know. But she answered me anyway.

"They're my knights. They're coming to get me...to get _us_. No matter what Kriev says, you'll be saved. I'm going to get you out of here, Shera. You're going to learn how to live life...how to be a real _human_, okay? I promise you this." She squeezed my hand, as if to reassure me. I scooted over to her, snuggling against her chest. "I promise...You'll learn..." she said again.

_How to be human...

* * *

_**A/N**: What do you think of Lilith? I like her, personally. :-) Thank you for reading! Please review if you get the chance:-) 


	3. Lesson Three: How to Find What Is Lost

**A/N: Wow, this is shorter than I wanted it to be...oh well...This is basically what the Turks are doing during Shera and Lilith's conversation. The next chapter will be longer, and a bit violent...**

**If you've read Nobody's Listening, the next chapter is the one Reeve describes...**

**Please Read and Review.**

**Same disclamers as always...**

* * *

How to Be Human

Lesson Three: How to Find What Is Lost

Even as Lilith told Shera that she was going to fine, and that her 'knights' were going to save them, the Turks were finding her location.

Well, _trying to, _anyway.

"Zel, stop pacing!" Vincent ordered. Zel, Vincent's adopted younger brother, looked up, flicked him off, and continued pacing. Vincent groaned and slammed his head against the table, causing the Turks in the room to jump.

"Noting yet, huh?" Verdot stated, coming in. A muffled "No." came from Vincent. "Some field leader you are."

"Ouch! Nice burn, Verdot!" River said, laughing from where she stood in the corner. About ten Turks total stood in the room, all in charge of finding Vice President Lilith. And, after three days of no leads, they were all very grouchy.

And a grouchy Vincent was not someone any of the other Turks wanted to work with.

"Where are we going to find her, anyway?" David, one of the research guys, asked from where he was perched in front of the computer. "I mean, unlike all the _other_ times, the kidnappers actually did a good job covering their tracks..."

"We noticed, Dave..." Kyra, a gunner like Vincent, sighed. "We've looked _everywhere_."

"Not everywhere..." River said, quietly. Vincent looked up.

"Where exactly do you intent on looking, River?" he asked, watching her curiously.

"Somewhere you and Zel wouldn't dare enter..." she replied, grinning. She strode over to David and whispered into his ear. David grinned, peering back at Vincent and Zel and nodding to River. He then proceeded to type something into the computer.

"What do you mean? What are you guys doing?" Vincent asked, getting up. Zel followed him and soon nine Turks were all crowded around a computer, trying to figure out what River's idea was.

"Is this it?" David asked, looking at River. On the screen was some type of website for "pets."

"Pets? Okay, River, we all know you want a dog, but now is not the time!" Zel stated. Vincent squinted at the screen, trying to read it from where he stood in the back.

"You are so sheltered..." David said to Zel. "I can't believe you're a Turk, and I _work_ with you!"

"What'cha mean? Aren't pets like cats, dogs, and lizards?" Zel asked. Vincent, who was reading next to him suddenly yelled.

"OKAY! DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!" Everyone (except Zel) started laughing.

"Vincent just got it..." River said, pointing towards places on the screen for David to check.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I know what 'pets' are, and how the word is being used in this content. But what I didn't want to know is that they've got a _nine year old_ there!"

"What?!" came the chorus of eight. (Not counting Vincent, who'd made the previous comment, and Zel, who still didn't get it.)

"That's just not right..." River said, looking pissed off.

"Wait, are you talking about humans?!" Zel asked, suddenly getting the whole conversation. He turned a sickening shade of green and bolted from the room. A minute later they heard him puking his guts out in the bathroom.

Normally, the Turks would find something like this funny. But this wasn't a normal situation.

"Hey, Turks..." Vincent said, glaring at the screen.

"Yes, oh Glorious Field Leader?" River asked, much to the amusement of everyone.

"Why don't we drop by this place?" he pointed at the screen as Zel walked in.

"With a lot of bombs?" Zel asked, looking deathly pale. Other Turks began to grab their weapons-knives, swords, guns, night sticks, bats. Basically anything that could be used as a weapon would be.

"Let's go, Turks. I think we've found our charge..." Vincent said, loading his gun and leading the way out of the building. Zel was close behind, grinning as he messed with a lighter.

This was going to be fun...

* * *

**A/N: Yeah for Zel! I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you for reading!**


	4. Lesson Four: How to be Saved

**A/N:** OMG! This is really long! It's longer than the last three chapters combined! Oopse..okay, sorry it took so long to update! And sorry this is sooooooooooo long! I had a lot to fit into this chapter! Please don't get bored half way through...it gets really interesting in the end!

Special thanks to all my reviewers. (Yes, all four of you!) You guys rock!

Once agan, this has multipul people's views in it, and they have nice little headings to go with them to help with the confusion. Hope you enjoy! BTW: This is the scene that elaborates on Reeve's speach about Shera's past in Nobody's Listening Chapter 2.

I still don't own Square Enix...I'm trying though!

* * *

How to Be Human

Lesson Four: How to be Saved

**Shera's View**

I woke up quietly, looking at Miss Lilith with a smile. It had been a few days since she got here, but she remained optimistic. She kept saying something about Vincent always taking his time on things and Zel always causing trouble for everyone else.

I had to ask, who are Zel and Vincent? Her reply was simple.

"Brothers." It wasn't the answer I was looking for, but I settled for it, assuming they were one of these "Turks" Lilith had mentioned. So I dropped the conversation and decided to read my book instead. It kept my mind off of the fact that I was slowly loosing the little hope I had in being rescued.

Because, if Lilith was so important, why were these "Turks" taking so long to find her? And even if they did, would they even care about me? What if they didn't? Would they just leave me here? What if they were worse than Master? What if they were _Lilith's_ masters?!

I shivered at the thought.

"Shera? Are you cold?" Lilith looked at me, worried. She was munching on a little piece of bread. Since the day she'd outright refused to eat any food Master brought, they'd stopped bringing her food. So I always gave her some of mine, even if she said she wasn't hungry.

Lilith was really thin anyway. When I asked if she normally got enough to eat, she said "When I actually remember _to_ eat, then yes."

What's _that_ mean? How can you forget to eat?

"No, I'm fine," I replied, smiling at her.

"Then why were you shivering?"

"Um, no reason…"

"Shera…" I knew it, she didn't believe me.

"Miss Lilith…if we get rescued…" I started. She cut me off.

"When, Shera. It's _when_ we get rescued," she corrected. I nodded quickly and corrected myself.

"When we get saved, Miss Lilith…will…will you keep my name a secret?" Lilith stared at me, raising her eyebrow as if she were about to ask a question.

"Sure…is there any reason why?" she asked, smiling.

"No reason…I-I just want to keep it a secret…" I said uncomfortably.

"Then yes, I promise you I won't tell _anyone_ your name." From the way she said it, I couldn't help but to believe her. Plus Lilith had yet to do anything that would make me loose my trust in her. She'd already saved me from having to face Master countless times in the past few days. This was good; I was sure Master would question me all about Lilith if I had to talk to him alone. And I didn't want to talk about her, not at all. She was nice, and I didn't want her to get hurt.

I did have a reason why I didn't want anyone to know my name. Because, if they new my name, they could own me, right? I really didn't want to be owned anymore. I wanted to be free…

_How do you live free?_

That was another thing I was afraid of. What if I could never actually _be_ free?

**Turk's View: Zel**

"Are you sure this is the place?" Zel asked for the tenth time. All ten of the Turks on the Lilith-Rescue mission stood out in front of a stone warehouse-looking building. After River had found this place and gotten David to get them all directions, they were sure this was the place.

Zel still didn't believe it, though. It just looked…_small_ to him.

"Yes, Zel, this is defiantly the place," River said, a hard edge in her voice. Zel winced. She was angry, he knew it. Of course, he was too. As soon as he'd been given the definition of "Pet," he'd flipped out and (after puking again) tried to bolt out of the building with two 14 oz jars of C4.

Because, what can't be solved with explosives?

Of course, Vincent had been right there to grab him by the collar and pull back, sending Zel flying into a pillar and leaving his precious explosives to be given to someone else. When Zel had complained, he'd gotten the glare-of-death from Vincent.

That had shut him up.

For all of three minutes.

So Vincent had settled with handing him a Rubiks Cube to shut him up. And Zel had handed it back to him, 30 seconds later, solved. Vincent had tried again to distract the very annoyed Zel with a variety of puzzles, riddles, and codes.

After Zel had solved each one in an inhuman amount of time, Vincent had admitted defeat and given the now very calm Zel back his explosives.

And now nine bored Turks stood in front of a very dull building wondering whether their VP was actually there or not while the last Turk was struggling to compose himself for the act he was about to pull.

The "last Turk" being Vincent, and the "act" was that he was going to be the guy doing recon.

Basically, Vincent was going to pretended to be a slaver interested in buying their VP.

Oh, the blackmail possibilities! Zel was going to love every minute of this. This is was a perfect way to avenge the embarrassment Vincent had put him through with the Wall Market mission. Zel had said goodbye to whatever moral he'd owned that day, and now Vincent was going to forever be branded as a pervert.

The very thought of it made him giddy with excitement. Thank Gia for sibling rivalries.

"Why do _I_ have to be the pervert again?" Vincent asked Kyra.

"Because you lost the greatest challenge ever!" Kyra said, laughing.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors is _hardly_ the greatest challenge ever."

"So says you! You're just a sore looser!"

"Hey, Vincent," David cut in, looking up from the PDA he carried with him everywhere. "You only lost because you always did 'Scissors'."

"That's because there are no guns in that stupid game. Plus, what can't be solved with sharp objects?" This very out of character reply from Vincent sent the Turks into fits of laughter. "Alright! Get to your scouting points…I'm leaving now!" Vincent then turned on his heel and headed towards the door, repeating to himself the information that Kilick, another Turk on this mission, had given him to help him infiltrate this place.

Zel lead the other Turks to a hidden grove that left them out of sight but in perfect firing range of the building. The Turks paired off-with the group of three consisting of Kilick, his partner Lin, and Verdot, who was tagging along to make sure there wasn't too much carnage. Zel watched as three other pairs of Turks (not counting himself and River) moved to hide throughout the grove. Kyra and David disappeared into the tree tops, no doubt getting a vantage point to scout out for Vincent. Legion and Rachel, both katana wielding Turks, were milling around in open air, looking like a couple on a picnic. Zel made a mental note to make fun of how natural they looked later. The last pair, Rito-a knife thrower, and his twin brother Tori, also a knife thrower, disappeared the minute Zel had given the order to split up.

That left River and him standing behind two trees, staring at the building. Zel didn't mean to, but he began to get bored. He was known to have a seemingly minute attention span. And when he was bored, his left hand began to twitch uncontrollably and he immediately complained about needing something to do. Like play a piano or put a gun together or solve a seemingly impossible puzzle.

Something complicated, to take his mind off of the nothingness.

Something besides thinking, that is.

Because thinking would led to memories.

Memories led to pain.

Pain led to insanity.

And insanity led to Zel waking up covered in someone else's blood, trying to remember what happened.

Zel shook his head, forcing himself out of the seemingly never ending circle of thoughts that always ended up in the same place: his past. He knew he couldn't out run it, but he was doing a damn good job trying.

Impulsively, Zel reached up to rub his neck, fingering a thick, gnarled scar that circled all the way around, leaving a fierce stain on his naturally pale skin.

"That settles it…" Zel was pulled out of his silent recollection by River's scowl.

"What?" he asked, turning slightly to face the female Turk. River looked at him and then pointed towards the door Vincent had just disappeared into. No, slightly above the door, at the masonry work.

"That sigil, above the door, doesn't it look familiar?" she asked. Zel moved to stand next to her so he could get a better look at it.

_I've seen that before…_ Zel thought, squinting at it. "Yes," he answered.

"I thought you'd recognize it. It's the same sigil as the…" Zel didn't hear the rest of her sentence. He had realized where and when he'd seen that sigil before.

_No…it _can't_ be…_ Zel thought. He felt uncontrollable anger well up inside of him.

Then the blackout came.

**Turk's View: River**

"Zel? Zel, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that!" River whispered hoarsly. The second after she'd mentioned the sigil, she'd regretted it. She'd forgotten Vincent's one and _only_ warning about Zel.

"_Don't mention the past."_

She cringed and looked over at Zel. He stared off into space, his hands clenched into tight fists. The look in his eyes, though distant, was absolutely murderous.

_So this is "Dark Zel"…Man, I don't like this…_River noted, biting her lip. She'd only seen Zel this way once before and…

Let's just say that dragon never stood a chance. Not to mention the army of like 45 trained assassins.

She looked back and caught the eyes of all the other Turks. They'd seen the change in Zel, she was sure of it. His normally calm stance was now ramrod straight and tense. She stared at Verdot, hoping for him to say something to bring the blonde haired Turk back to reality. When the man avoided her gaze, River took matters into her own hands.

"Zel?" she reached up and tapped his shoulder, dangerously close to Zel's neck. River knew that was the unspoken rule about Zel. Touch his neck and die.

"What?" he hissed, snapping his head around to glare at her. River glared back, forcing herself to hide her surprise at his harshness towards her. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a little round cylander. Without a word, she shoved it into Zel's hand and looked away from him.

"When Vincent gives the order, wipe this place off the map." Zel looked at the denator she'd handed him and smiled. There was no mirth or joy in that smile, only cold wickedness that could have made even the most fearless of men run away in fear.

"Of course!" Zel said, voice thick with malice. "Who else would be fit to make the sky rain blood?!" River only looked at him, shock written all over her face.

Because normally, she could convincer herself that she liked her job as a Turk.

But Zel's comment reminded her of every reason why she hated it too.

_Being a Turk is okay, I guess…If you can ignore the screaming…_

**Turk's View: Vincent**

Vincent walked silently behind the two guards-er, escorts. He knew they were undercover guards, but he wasn't _supposed_ to know that.

But then again, the two "escorts" didn't know he was field leader of the Turks, coming decimate the place after rescuing the kidnapped Vice President.

_Good ol' Lilith, always getting into some kind of trouble. Worse than Zel…_ Vincent thought, smiling slightly. It was all he could do to keep his mind off of the desolate place he was in. He was being stared at by everyone he passed, both male and female. They all looked at him with different emotions: some with fear, others with hatred, and others with pure hopelessness. Some shied away from him as he walked past while others would scream profanity at him, condemning his freedom…among other things.

The guards led Vincent to a solid oak door. After knocking, they led him into a well lit room. Behind a desk directly ahead of Vincent was a man seated behind a big rosewood desk in a tall backed, imposing black chair.

_This must be Kriev._

The guards left promptly, leaving Vincent alone in the room with Kriev. He looked up from his papers and smiled at Vincent.

"Hello. You must be…Isaac, was it?" he said, watching Vincent with an amused smile. Vincent glared back at him, slightly uncomfortable at how alike Kriev and President Akito ShinRa were. It made since, though. Both were slimy, perverted, sexist bastards. What made Vincent uncomfortable was that it seemed like Kriev was looking through him, his eyes picking at Vincent's brain.

Vincent was wearing a different outfit than his Turk uniform and was wearing brown-eyed contacts to hide his ever-famous red eyes, but it seemed to him that he would have had a better chance as a Turk than in disguise.

"Now, the woman who talked with me on the phone…" Kriev started.

"My secretary," Vincent said. Kriev gave him an all knowing look, making Vincent wonder what Kriev's definition of secretary was…and exactly how much time that "secretary" would spend clothed.

"Yes, your secretary. She said you had already made a choice?" the man prompted. Vincent nodded and handed Kriev a manila envelope with all the specs about Lilith they'd been able to find on the internet site associated with this "Pet Store."

"Ah, Miss Lilith…She's a feisty one, I think you should know…"

"I see," Vincent forced himself to grin. Kriev seemed to buy it.

"Come, why don't I show you your choice," the perverted man stood up and walked out of the office, Vincent trailing behind him. The guards trailed farther still behind Vincent, making the Turk extra weary of his footsteps.

Finally, after what Vincent was sure was an eternity of hallways and doors, they came upon a cell. Vincent instantly caught sight of Lilith, huddled against the back wall of the cell, clutching something small against her chest. He watched as she looked up, eyes locking onto his.

Her eyes lit up, a smile played on her lips. Vincent's temper calmed.

_She's alright…_

His eyes drifted downward, towards the bundle clutched to his superior's chest. His eyes widened. There she was, the nine year old girl.

_That son of a bitch!_

Vincent clutched his hands into fists, hiding them behind his back and smiling as his fingernails drew blood. It was all he could do to stop himself from ripping this man limb from limb.

_I'm going to _enjoy_ killing you._

**Shera's View**

I hid against Lilith, not wishing to be seen by Master or the Visitor. I knew that, though Master was bad, Visitors could be worse. Especially if they were here to buy someone.

Wait…was that man here to take Lilith away? No! She wasn't going anywhere! I don't want to be alone.

I looked up at Lilith, surprised to see her smiling.

"Miss Lilith? Wh-what's going on?" I whispered. She looked down at me and leaned in, whispering directly into my ear.

"I know that man. He's one of my knights…" She giggled. "That's Vincent."

My eyes went wide. Did that mean? He wasn't going to buy Lilith! He was going to save her!

Wasn't he?

I watched the man-Vincent- with curiosity. His eyes caught mine and I saw a glimmer of something?

What _was _it? He looked…sad? Regretful? Sympathetic?

I then strained to listen to what Master was saying.

"And of course, you'll have to sign some papers…"

"How much?" Vincent suddenly cut off Master. Master looked at him, confused.

"For Lilith, well, that's hard to say. I'm thinking it will be about…"

"For _both_." Master stopped and whipped around, facing Vincent with ferocity in his eyes.

"No." Vincent smirked, sending an involuntary shiver down my spine.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just mean…" Master said, composing himself, "that you wouldn't be able to pay the price."

"You'd be surprised what I could pay," Vincent countered. I buried my head into Lilith's chest, now very afraid. I didn't know why Lilith could trust this man. He was very scary.

"Would you now? And what price would that be?" Master retorted curtly.

"How much do you value your life?" My eyes widened. Lilith clutched me tighter, telling me that even she was surprised.

"Wha…"

"Those two for your life. Seems fair, doesn't it?" Vincent sneered. To my surprise, he pulled a gun from his coat and pointing it at Master. I gasped. "Actually, you're getting the better end of the deal."

Master backed up, looking at the gun with hatred. "Open the door…" he sneered. The two guards were quick to comply. One of the guards hurried in and undid Lilith's shackle. He then backed away, under the watchful eye of Vincent. Lilith stood up carefully, setting me carefully onto the ground. Vincent made Master back up farther before Lilith walked carefully out of the cage. I walked carefully behind her. Master watched me.

"Stop," he commanded. I did. It was a habit, something I knew I _had_ to obey. Lilith turned and looked at Master, scowling. "What are you scowling for, Lilith? You belong to him now. You're his slave, and he's free to do _whatever he wants_ to you." To my surprise, Lilith only smiled.

"I doubt it," she said strongly, shaking her head. "Isn't that right, _Vincent_?"

The look on Master's face scared me. At first, it was a look of pure horror. Then it changed to uncontained anger.

"WHAT?!" he shouted, taking a step forward. Without hesitation, Vincent shot at that foot, purposely missing…_barely_. Master jumped back, glaring.

"Vincent Valentine, Field Leader of the Turks," Vincent said, grinning. "And the last thing you'll ever see…" He raised his gun to Master's chest. I closed my eyes, awaiting the sound of a shot. None came.

"Coward!" Lilith shouted. I opened my eyes to see Master was gone. I guess he ran away. Vincent lowered his gun and smiled at Lilith.

"Hey," he said. She rolled her eyes at him and immediately began to yell at him for taking so long.

"I'm going to get some of my stuff, okay?" I asked. Lilith nodded quickly to me and then went back to yelling at Vincent. I smiled and slipped back into the cell, hurrying to pick up my few belongings: my hairbrush, a few hair ribbons, a necklace, and, of course, my book. But as I was reaching for the book, which I'd left in hidden in the darkest corner of the room, I heard something behind me. Thinking it was Lilith, I thought nothing of it, until…

"Oh, Shera. Why did I _wait_?!" My eyes widened. How could it be?!

Suddenly, Master's strong arms wrapped around my waist and he clasped one hand over my mouth, preventing me from screaming. I struggled against him, but he was two times by height. I squeaked, trying to get to Lilith, so close but so far away.

Then Master drug me into darkness, and I began to see that the hours left in my life could now be counted on one hand.

**Lilith's View**

Vincent practically dragged me outside. Upon Kriev's flight, the other nine Turks that had been assigned to this mission (Except Zel and River, I was told) had invaded the building, freeing all the other "Pets." I was so happy that, for once, the Turks could be seen as heroes. But in my contemplation that I didn't focus on my speed. So Vincent settled with picking me up and running me outside to meet up with River and an extremely impatient Zel.

No, I take that back. And extremely _pissed_ Zel. Vincent stopped about five feet from Zel and looked at River for an explanation. I knew as well as he did that Zel, at this moment, was probably in "Blackout."

"What happened?" Vincent barked. I noticed the harshness in his voice, the tone always present whenever he found Zel like this.

"These people were the slavers who did the Dog Fights." My eyes widened and flicked to Zel, still standing silently, glaring at the building. In his hand I noticed there was a detonator. Briefly, a very calm and logical thought went through my head.

WHO GAVE _ZEL_ THE EXPLOSIVES?!

"Zel!" Vincent yelled. The blonde didn't move. He continued to stare at the building.

"Zel, answer me!" Vincent ordered again. No response. I was about to tell Vincent to just give up and we'd ride out the storm when he yelled. "Zeliki Norumik St-"

"AH! NO! DON'T CALL ME BY MY REAL NAME! Zel screamed, tackling Vincent to the ground. River and I exchanged a glance. I couldn't help but laugh. I like the name Zeliki, but who gives their kid a middle name like "Norumik?" Maybe it meant something significant in Ancient? I'll have to ask Doctor Valentine…

Wait a minute, what's Zel's last name?

"Can I blow it up _now_?!" Zel asked. I looked to see him pinned against a tree by Vincent's foot. Poor Zel, even at his strongest, Vincent still overpowers him easily.

No, wait…Zel at his strongest is unstoppable…which means Zel is back to normal…phew.

"Yes, Zel, you can blow it up. Just make sure everyone's out of the way first…" Vincent moved his foot and Zel leaped up from the ground and shouted at the top of his lungs.

"CLEAR THE AREA! ZEL'S GONNA MAKE THIS PLACE GO BOOM!" The other seven Turks hurried to get everyone out of the way. Because when Zel said he was going to make something "go boom," then there were some serious pyrotechnics involved.

Once everyone was a safe distance away (Like, half a mile, I hoped), Zel looked at me and then at River and finally at Vincent. Then he grinned and held the detonator above his head and pushed the button.

I have to say, it never gets old seeing Zel's version of fireworks.

"Hey, what did you think of that, Shera?" I asked, smiling. Silence. My smile faded and I looked around. No one had heard me call for the girl, because the explosion had been so loud.

Where was Shera? She was right behind me, wasn't she? Right after she'd gone back to get her….

Oh…My…God…

"Vincent…did you see what happened to the little girl next to me?" I asked. Vincent turned and looked at me. I noticed he'd taken his contacts out and was now staring at me with his blood-red eyes that I found strangely comforting.

"No," he replied cautiously. Then realization slowly dawned on him. "Shit!"

"What?" River asked. The other Turks were hurrying over.

"The…the girl was still inside!" Vincent said. Zel spun around and looked at me. His eyes widened and he dropped the black cylinder.

"I-I…I…." he tried to say something, but nothing came out. I saw a white film cover his eyes briefly and then…

"VINCENT!" River shouted. My Turks and I all swung around to see Vincent Valentine racing towards the burning building, eyes burning with golden fire.

**Turk's View: Vincent**

Vincent bolted into the building, ignoring the heat that singed his hair and burned his skin.

He could kill thousands in a heartbeat. Assassinate important officials without a second thought. Follow orders to the letter, not questioning anything, _ever._

But he would not-_could not- _stand to let a nine year old girl raised in slavery burn to death because of his lapse of judgment.

_I have enough sins already. This is the last thing _I_ need. And…if she's dead…_Zel_ won't be able to take it. Damn it, when did I get so careless?!_

He ran all the way back to the cell where he'd last seen the little girl, cursing when he found it empty. He looked at the ground. Ribbons, jewelry, and a hairbrush were scattered across the floor, as if dropped. Vincent cursed his Turk-like nature, because something didn't seem right here. Especially when he noticed a book, leaning against the wall. Normally, that wouldn't have fazed him, only the book was _halfway through the wall._

_Secret tunnel…_ Vincent thought. He picked the book up and pushed against the wall. It gave easily, and, as Vincent expected, opened up a tunnel. He heard a faint voice far along, unable to be understood but oh so recognizable. Vincent pulled out his gun silently and slid into the tunnel.

The girl wasn't dead yet, this Vincent knew, but he doubted she had much time left. Kriev was probably planning to take her life…

Well, not if _he_ had anything to say with it!

**Shera's View**

"Master, please let me go!" I begged. But he was deaf to me now. He drug me through the tunnel that I'd never seen before, the one connected to my cell. He held me so tight that I could hardly breathe.

"Master, please!" I begged again. About five minutes ago, a loud noise had sounded and shook the tunnel, throwing the both of us to the ground. When the shacking had stopped, Master had gotten up and looked at me, as if I had caused it. He promptly bashed my head against the side of the tunnel. I was lucky; the side of the tunnel was soil, not stone.

"Shut up, Shera!" he ordered. I went silent, fear growing. He was going to kill me. But why was he waiting?

Suddenly, we were outside. I knew we were outside, because the whole world suddenly became brighter.

Too bright!

I closed my eyes, tears falling towards the ground. Master continued to drag me into the harsh light. I noticed we were going up, for he was breathing harder. I opened my eyes to see that we were on a cliff overlooking a valley. Across the valley, I saw everyone.

They were all free! I could have laughed. Ironic…they had never wished for freedom, and they'd gotten it, while I'd wished and prayed…

And am rewarded with death?

"LILITH! TURKS!" The valley went silent under Master's cries. Those he was calling for looked up, eyes catching sight of me and him, and widening to disbelief. I saw Lilith look at me and then began to shout orders.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" Master shouted. All the Turks stopped moving, staring at him. I felt something cold press against the side of my head.

Oh no…

Master had a _gun_!

No one moved.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS OR SHE DIES NOW!" In a flash of motion, all the Turks threw their weapons out in front of them, not even waiting for orders. Lilith just stared at me, tears betraying her calm look. I watched as even she pulled out a gun and set it in front of her, backing away from it. Master chuckled darkly.

"I want my payment," he said. It wasn't screamed, but somehow it resonated throughout the whole valley. "For _all_ of them!" I couldn't watch Lilith anymore. So I moved my gaze to someone else.

Was it fate or chance that my gaze settled on the blonde haired Turk next to her? I'll never know. He stared at me, eyes full of loss.

What beautiful blue eyes he had…I could tell that, even from here…I wanted blue eyes like his…

I noticed he was mouthing something. It was like he was singing…

No…he was _praying_.

For me? He was praying for me...

I started crying harder, giving up. There was nothing left for me now. But I couldn't help but be comforted by the blonde Turk's unheard prayers. I smiled at him, wondering if he could tell that he was making my last pitiful moments bearable.

I decided that I'd watch over him from wherever dead people go. That would be what I could do to pay him back.

"No one's willing to pay?! FINE THEN! SHE DIES!" Master yelled. I lifted my hand and waved to the blonde Turk.

_I'm going to watch over you now…You made me smile, it's the least I can do_…

A gunshot rang out around the valley. I expected to feel pain, to feel death…to feel _something._ But I still felt normal. Then two strong arms grabbed me out of Master's grip. I yelped in surprise as I was pulled away and my eyes were covered.

How was I still alive?! I struggled against the grip, afraid.

"Shhh. It's okay, you're safe now," a deep voice told me. I recognized that voice. Lilith's Knight?

"M-Master?!" I asked, shacking. I tried to move the man's hands from my eyes.

"He…he's dead. You-you don't want to see this…"

"Master can't be dead! He just shot me!" I yelled, pulling the hands away from my eyes and swinging my head around to face where Master was standing.

Or should have been standing.

Instead, I saw a body, blood sprayed all over the cliff and still spewing from the giant void where Master's head used to be. I gagged, eyes wide in shock.

"Shotgun at pointblank range…" Vincent said, clutching me to his chest and away from the corpse. "Overkill, I know, but…it was you or him…" I started to shake. Master…Master was _dead_….dead! I…was I…free? Could I…?

I looked back at Vincent and held back a scream. His arms and face were singed, but that wasn't what scared me.

His eyes…

The looked like pools of blood! I shook violently, closing my eyes and trying to get the images of my dead Master out of my head. I was imagining this, that's it! Vincent had _brown eyes_.

I opened my eyes again and stared at Vincent.

Then the world went dark, the last thing I saw was his crimson eyes, staring at me.

* * *

**A/N:** Cookies, a pushie of your choice, and a special cameo appearence for anyone who can guess Zel's last name!

Please review, if you get a chance! Thank you for reading!


	5. Lesson Five: How to Learn About Others

**A/N:** Wow, I'm on a roll this weekend...2nd time updating in 24 hours! Woot!

As for my challenge posted for the last chapter, Riley Valentine succefully guessed Zel's last name. Congratulations, Riley, and welcome to Turk! (You'll all get it soon).

You can still guess, but if you want to know the answer, then go check out the reviews. Please play fair and only guess if you haven't seen what Riley Valentine posted please...though I have no way to know if you did or not...

This is kinda a humor filled chapter, to lighten up after the end of the last one. Hope you enjoy! Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers!

Still don't own Square Enix! And I'm only borrowing River, Riley, and Lilith...:-)

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Five: How to Learn About Others

**Shera's View**

I awoke in a bed, warm and comfortable. My clothes had been changed, but this wasn't much of a shock to me. I was used to waking up in different clothes than when I fell asleep.

Is that a bad thing?

I looked around me, not too sure where I was. I knew I was no longer in my cell and Master….

Was he actually dead? I felt tears prick my eyes and slowly pave tracks down my cheeks. He was dead. This wasn't a dream. He was dead! He was dead and I was free! I was…

Free…

Why was I crying? This is what I wanted, right? I _wanted_ to be free, and the only way for that to happen was for Master to be dead. There was no other way.

Well, there is no other way now. He's dead.

Every time I repeated it to myself, I believed it less. Sure, I'd seen his headless body and seen his blood covering the ground, but I didn't think he was dead. Something inside me made me believe that Master wasn't human, and could regenerate heads and blood and come after the cause of his death…

Me.

"_Oh, Shera, why did I wait?"_ I shivered. Wait? What did he wait for? What would he have done if he hadn't waited? Was he talking about killing me? Or was it something worse?

I slipped out of the bed and padded to the nearest door. I opened it slightly and looked out. It opened into another room, which had a group of people all sitting around, talking and holding mugs of something.

I looked about and smiled when I saw the blonde haired Turk who'd prayed for me. Then I found Lilith and the Turk (Vincent, was it?) who'd rescued me from Master.

They were recounting tales from the night before. I knew I shouldn't but I decided to listen in. I really wanted to know more out the people who saved me, so what better way than listening to them talk.

**Turks View.**

Vincent sat in the corner, watching as a few more Turks filed into the room, obviously drawn here by rumors Lilith had spread minutes after he and the other Turks had gotten back. He was tired, needed a change of clothes and a shower, and was still worried about the little girl.

Something about her fainting in his arms unnerved him. Because it wasn't the blood or the sight of headless Kriev that had made her faint; it was the sight of his eyes.

The very thought made Vincent uneasy, and he didn't even know why. He was normally very proud of his eyes, just like Zel was proud of his power to drive everyone crazy without thinking.

This was what he was doing now…Much to Vincent's complete annoyance.

"Vincent! Give it back, would you!" Zel begged. Zel had been begging for Vincent to give him back his knives for the last hour. Vaguely, he wondered if he waited long enough, if Zel would get on his hands and knees to get the knives back…

That would be awkward.

"Promise not to hurt yourself?" Vincent asked, not even noticing he'd fallen back into the 'protective older brother' attitude.

"Yes! I do!" Zel said, holding out his hands. Vincent gave in and gave Zel back his knives. Zel smiled like a little kid given candy and began to pick his nails with one of the sharp objects. Vincent cringed and looked away. Damn Zel was careless.

"So, is it true you blew a guys head to nothing?" a voiced piped up. Vincent turned and was surprised to see Riley, drinking a soda, staring right back at him.

Normally, Vincent wouldn't be surprised to see any of the Turks staring at him, asking him such a question. But Riley wasn't a morning person, and the last time Vincent checked, it was four o'clock in the morning.

"Pullin' an all-nighter, Riley?" he asked, grinning slightly. She glared at him, and he knew why.

"Only 'cause I heard you got the short end of the stick, Oh Glorious Field Leader," Riley replied. "So, did you blow off the pervert's head or did Zel blow him to bits? I gotta know, because somehow I got stuck with all the paperwork…" Another glare. "Any thing to do with you, perhaps?"

"You told me that if I found Lilith in week, you'd do all the report for me for a month."

"Last time I checked, a week was 7 days, Vincent. It took you _eight_."

"It did not. We started looking on Wednesday and today is…"

"Thursday. That's eight days, Valentine! And here I thought you were smart."

"Shit."

"Yup. And now you have to do your own reports _and_ clean my office for then next month."

That sent the other Turks in the room into peals of laughter. "That's what you get for taking me off the rescue mission," Riley continued. More laughter from everyone. Vincent continued to glare at her, and Riley smiled. She knew how much he hated to loose.

"So, how'd Kriev die?" she said, leaning against the wall and waiting.

"Vince blew his head off," Lilith stated. Vincent cringed. He _hated_ that nickname.

"Oooh…with what?" Riley asked.

"None of your business."

"Please, Vincent?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I said no," Vincent replied. Riley glared at him, sticking her tongue out and finally giving up. He thought.

"Dude, did yea hear that we made Vincent pose as the pervert trying to buy Lilith? It was great!" David said. The Turks exploded into laughter again.

"Hey, why didn't we just…" Rito started

"…get Akito to go in there?" Tori finished. The Turks stopped laughing, trying to piece together what the twins were saying. Because it was hard to follow what the two of them were saying sometimes.

"What's wrong with you two?" Lilith asked, glaring at the two Turks. They both grinned at her.

"Then we coulda…"

"Killed him with everyone else."

"Two birds with one bullet!" Rachel yelled, explaining what the twins were trying to say in five words, and all the Turks laughed. It was easy to see they were all in a good mood. That probably had something to do with them actually getting a chance to_ save_ lives instead of totally initiating everything.

And no one noticed Riley slowly creeping towards an unsuspecting Vincent.

"This mission was a total success!" Kyra yelled, smiling.

"Yeah, that's one less sex slaver out there, tainting the world!" Lin cheered.

"No more Dog Fights," River agreed. Everyone nodded, noticing Zel almost slip with the knives and cut his finger.

And still no one noticed Riley.

"Kriev had it coming," Verdot stated.

"He had it comin'. He had it comin'…" Sang the girls in the room.

"Ug, no _Chicago_ references, okay?" Legion moaned. More laughter.

Even still unnoticed, Riley was almost upon her target…

"Guys, were did Riley go?" Lin asked. Almost immediately, they got their answer. In the form of two guns being simultaneously drawn and aimed.

"Get off me," Vincent said. His gun was shoved into Riley's chin. She was sitting on his lap, gun pointed at his temple and hand reaching for something…dangerously close to _you know where_.

"Not until you tell me what you killed him with, got it Turk?" Riley replied. They glared at each other, scarcely noticing the provocative-like position they were in.

"Ew, guys! Get a room!" River shouted, much to the enjoyment of the others. Riley glared at the other female Turk and looked back at Vincent.

"Just let me see it," she said.

"No."

"See what?" Zel asked. The others laughed. This could be taken so many different ways, and everyone but Zel (And Shera, but they didn't know she was listening) was taking the conversation the _wrong_ way.

"His gun." David and Kilick both chocked on their coffees. Lin and Kyra exchanged a look, blushing and laughing.

When Riley heard the chocking and laughing, she reached over, grabbed the shotgun Vincent stored on his waist, and jumped to her feet.

"_This_ gun, you idiots," she said, holding the bloodstained weapon in front of her. Vincent looked quiet relieved to have her off his lap.

"Sure, sure…" Rachel said. The twins laughed, whispering something to each other. Vincent had a bad feeling there were going to be some new rumors floating around the building soon.

"Can I have that back…" Vincent asked, standing up and reaching for his gun. His reach failed to make it to the gun, however, and accidentally brushed her chest and Riley's reflexes kicked in. She slammed the butt of the shotgun behind her, hitting Vincent in a _very_ sensitive spot. She stood there fuming for a moment before she'd released she'd just hit the guy in charge of her payroll in the family jewels.

"Ooh…that had to hurt…" Tori said. Rito was doubling over with laughter.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" she said, whipping around and looking worriedly at Vincent, who was shaking on the floor. He was in _serious _pain.

"I-i-it's….c-c-cool…" Vincent replied, voice three octaves higher and strained. Riley stood there, biting her lip as Vincent forced himself to stand. "I…deserved it…" he spat out, sitting down in the chair again. Riley smiled meekly and backed away, taking the shotgun with her.

"Dude, Vincent, you _that _bad in bed?" David laughed. The next thing he knew he was staring down the bloody barrel of Vincent's shotgun, in the hands of Riley. "I-I was just kidding!" Riley lowered the gun, glaring at David before sitting down at the table in the center of the room and proceeding to take the gun apart.

"What are you doing?!" Vincent said, looking up at her. Riley grinned evilly. Two things about Vincent Valentine everyone knew. Mind his personal space and don't touch his guns.

And, as Riley just noticed, she'd just broken both those rules.

"Oh, Vince, you're such a gun whore!" she said. Vincent looked at her, mortified. "I'm just cleaning it, Damn it!" Vincent was about to protest… "Unless you _want_ the blood of a pervert on your person for the rest of your days." That comment stopped all protests, and Vincent watched mournfully as Riley expertly took apart his shotgun and proceeded to clean it.

"Can I put it back together?" Zel offered. Riley nodded, smiling at the child-like Turk.

"Heard you went "Dark" for a bit. You okay now Zel?" she asked. All the other Turks went silent, wanting to hear the answer.

"Huh…oh…yeah…N…no one died, right? I mean…_before_ I blew the place sky high."

"Yes Zel, no one died," River reassured him.

"Phew…"

"Wait, we missed…"

"Dark Zel?" Rito and Tori commented. Both of them had a frown on their faces.

"Yeah, why?" Legion asked.

"Oh man, we wanted…"

"Pictures…" Zel glared at the twins, who smiled back at him.

"Why?"

"Future reference," they answered in unison.

And once again, the Turk's Commons was filled with the sound of laughter.

**Shera's View**:

I smiled from my outpost. I couldn't help it. These people…

I didn't understand everything they laughed at, but they seemed like great people, and a good group of friends. I wished I had friends like them.

Still thinking this, I decided to pretend that I'd just woken up and walk out into the room. I pushed open the door and padded slowly into the room, looking around me. The laughter stopped and everyone stared at me. I suddenly felt very uncomfortable until the blonde haired Turk-Zel- smiled at me.

"Mornin', Princess. How did you sleep?" It was something in his voice that calmed me down.

For the first time in my life, I was not afraid.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Just so you know, when Rito and Tori talk, Rito always speaks first unless noted otherwise. :-) Please review, if you get a chance. The button's getting kinda lonely... 


	6. Lesson Six: How to Answer Questions

**A/N: **This is going to be a slightly serious chapter, but it ends with humor, never fear! Thank you to all of my reviewers: Riley Valentine, DreamlessRiver, Xx-Little-Miss-Strife-xX, Aeriths-Rain, and the anonymous reviewer, kasaikage. Oh, and to my twin sister and fellow Writer's Block Demon Fighter, Sno Italever.

Thank you to all my readers too! You all rock!

Same disclamers as always. Oh, and I'm offically appologizing to Shera for putting her through this hell...

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Six: How to Answer Questions (Asked to You by a Maniac)

**Turks View**

"Mornin', Princess. How did you sleep?" Zel asked. The other Turks let their talk taper out to nothing, watching the little redhead with interest.

And sympathy. Lots and lots of sympathy.

"Fine, thank you," she replied.

"The Princess…" Rito stated.

"Is awake!" Tori finished.

"Guess that means she's _not_ Sleeping Beauty," David said. He was rewarded with a giggle from the little girl, making him smile.

"That's Miss Lilith," she said timidly. David looked over at Lilith, along with every other male in the room.

"It fits," Kilick announced. Laughter came again, from everyone this time, including the little girl.

Riley watched as the girl, feeling sadness mix with rage. If Kriev hadn't of been killed by Vincent, she would have hunted him down herself and shot him. Over and over again, until he was unrecognizable to anything but DNA tests.

River, seated across the room from Riley, was feeling the exact same thing. Only she wanted to shove explosives so far up his ass he chocked on it, and then blow him to bits.

Both women thought the same thing at the same time, though:

_Damn it, Vincent. How come you always kill the guys we want a piece of?_

Zel watched the little girl. She seemed to be looking for something. Then it dawned on him.

"Hey, Little Princess? Looking for this?" he said, holding out her book. Her eyes went wide and she nodded.

"Y-yes sir…may I please have...it?" she asked sensitively. Zel nodded. She walked slowly over and took the book from his hands. She then waited, staring at him and clutching the book to her chest. Zel started to get uncomfortable. What did she want?

"T-thank you…" she said, timidly. She then backed up slowly until she was standing back in the doorway to the room where she'd been sleeping.

"You're welcome?" Zel replied, looking confused. What was she thanking him for? The book? It was her's in the first place.

The girl smiled at him, and any Turk who saw that smile immediately felt their hardened, ice-cold hearts melt. It was a smile of pure, untainted innocence. It was a light in the very dark world that each Turk lived in.

The moment was shattered by an obscenely loud buzzing. Every Turk spun around and looked at the intercom, buzzing loudly. They all knew who was calling, and no Turk wanted to answer.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Riley shouted. Every Turk then began to face off against the person next to them. In the end, it was the twins, Zel, and Riley, all fighting to _not_ answer the intercom.

Both the twins won, leaving Zel and Riley.

And Riley lost.

"DAMN!" She shouted, before quickly apologizing to the little girl and running to answer the intercom.

"Hello?" she asked, pretending not to know who would answer.

"Took you damn long enough!"

"Good morning to you too, Mr. President," Riley replied calmly, miming shooting herself in the head.

"Is the girl awake yet?" President Akito Shin-Ra barked over the intercom. All the Turks exchanged a look.

"Yes sir. She is awake at this ungodly…"

"Good, bring her up." Riley's eyes went wide.

"May I ask _why_, sir?"

"For questioning, Turk! What else would I possibly do with her?!" Riley rolled her eyes.

"What type of questioning, Sir?"

"It doesn't matter, does it Turk? Bring her up!" The intercom shut off, leaving the stunned Turks speechless.

Everyone but River.

"I say we take the girl and run," she vouched. And, at first, no one disagreed with her.

**

* * *

Shera's View**

I was now really confused. Lilith was holding my hand and leading me through this strange building. I didn't know what was going on, except for the voice that came through the box (the one called President) had ordered me to come somewhere.

And if this "President" only wanted to see me, why were Vincent and Zel following us?

"Little one, listen here…" I looked up at Lilith. She'd started calling me Little One instead of my name. It made me happy, surprisingly. She kept her promise, and hadn't called me by name once. I listened.

"Don't be afraid, okay? Akito…er, President Shin-Ra, is quiet an imposing man. But don't worry, he won't hurt you. In fact, he won't touch you. If he even so much as touches you…" Lilith's voice faltered for a moment. I looked at her, worried. "If he does anything you're uncomfortable with, go to Zel or Vincent. They're here to protect you. Remember, they're on your side." I nodded. Lilith didn't look afraid. She looked angry, but not afraid.

So I told myself I wasn't afraid either.

This was a lie.

Lilith stopped at the entrance to the office: two big glass doors that led to stairs. She pulled out a little card and flashed it in front of a box. The doors clicked and swung open.

"You're going to have to go on alone, alright?" Lilith said to me. "But don't worry, Zel and Vincent will be right behind you."

I smiled at her and nodded. (Wow, look how fast I put my masks back on!)

_I'm not afraid…I'm not afraid…_ I took two steps forward. When nothing jumped out and ate me, I proceeded to go up the stairs. I forced myself to stare straight ahead, though my instinct was to stop and wait for Vincent or Zel and hide behind one of them.

_**Never present yourself alone unless specifically requested as such.**_

I straightened and walked faster. How could I be so stupid? I was ordered to be here, alone. I shouldn't be waiting for anyone. In fact, I should have told Lilith not to bother with sending the two Turks after me.

It was then that I reached a solid oak door. Looking at the door made me feel like I'd been here before, doing something with the man inside.

I pushed the thought from my head. No, I'd never been here. I know that. I knocked.

_**Always knock. Never walk into somewhere unannounced.**_

"Come in," barked the voice behind the door. I recognized it as the same voice from the box. As ordered, I came in quietly, opening the door only wide enough for me to get through and shutting it behind me once I was in.

_Sorry, Vincent. Sorry Zel._

The President's back was to me. Well, the back of his chair was. I could only see the top of his hair (blonde) from where I stood. He sat behind a very large desk, facing a huge wall of windows. I could see some kind of city laid out under his gaze.

And it was huge! I knew cities were big, but not_ that _big!

"Sit," he ordered, his hand appearing and gesturing to a chair placed directly in front of the desk. He still didn't turn around as I took a seat.

"How did you sleep?" he asked. I was surprised, but maybe because it seemed like such a casual question coming from someone whom I guessed was very important. His voice also wasn't as harsh as it had been over the box thing. I relaxed. Maybe he was okay after all. I wonder why Lilith said to not be afraid. He seemed nice enough.

"Fine, Sir…Thank you for asking…" I replied quietly. The President chuckled.

"So the Turks didn't keep you awake with their senseless ramblings, it seems."

"No Sir, not at all."

"Good, good…" The chair squeaked as he turned around to face me, resting his elbows on the desk and leaning his chin on his clasped hands.

I went ridged, staring back into ice cold blue eyes. He stared, no _examined_ me with those eyes, cruel smile set on his lips. It was like he could see right through me, through every action, every word. Just like Master…

_**Face the fact that you're a slave. You will never be free**_.

"No…" I whispered, barely audible to even myself. The President didn't seem to hear. He continued to stare at me.

"I'm going to need you to answer some questions, understand?" he said, voice still calm but the whole effect was ruined by his stare.

"Yes Sir." _Yes Master._

"Good. First question, then. How old are you?"

"…" _But…you already know, Master._

"I repeat, how old are you?" he said, harsher now.

"Nine, sir." I replied quickly, my voice quivering. "I-I just turned nine."

"When is your birthday?" he asked, squinting at me. Was he trying to see if I looked nine or something?

"Um…I-I d-don't know, sir…"

"How can you not know?!"

"Master always told me when I was a year older, sir!" I cried, shaking. The President leaned back in his chair, sighing.

"Ah, yes…Kriev would do something like that, wouldn't he…" he murmured to himself. "What's your name, girl?"

"…"

_**Always answer the questions asked to you, and do not speak otherwise. **_

"Answer me, girl."

"…"

_**I know your name, Shera. I know everything about you, every inch of you. I **_**own**_** you. You have no freedom.**_

"Fine. Don't tell me. Do you have any family? Well?"

"…"

"Silence will get you no where, girl! Do you not understand what's going to happen to you? You have no family, you're not old enough to save yourself, and, by the sound of it, you don't even have a name! You're doomed to be a Slum Rat, understand me? A prostitute, probably, seeing where you _came from_. You'll die within a year, from starvation or some kind of disease. Do you understand me?"

"…"

"Insolent little brat, you should have been killed when that gun was held to your…"

KA-POW! I jumped at the sound of a gunshot. Shaking violently, I waited.

"TURK! What the hell is wrong with you?!" the President screamed. He had jumped to his feet and was giving a death glare to the wall behind me.

Wait, not the wall…to Vincent and Zel.

When did _they_ come in?!

"Missed shot!" Zel called. Vincent looked at the smoking gun in his hand, smiling crookedly.

"Didn't think it was loaded…" he stated, shrugging and putting the gun back into its holster.

"What do the two of _you_ want?" the President barked. I sunk down in my seat. _Please forget me, please forget me…_

"Nothing, we're just watchin'," Zel said.

"Why the hell did you shoot at me?!"

"Why the hell did you call a nine year old molestation victim a prostitute?" Vincent retorted, crossing his arms.

What does "molestation" and "prostitute" mean?

"I was making a point!"

"To scare the crap out of her? 'Cause you did a good job at that…" Zel said.

"Shut up, Turk! You're not even supposed to be in here right now! I'm in a private meeting."

"I see. So you were going to _scare_ her into _submission _and then _rape_ her?" Zel squinted at him, looking slightly sick. "So that's what you meant by _private_."

"I was going to nothing of the sort," the President spit out, looking horrified.

"We never know with you," Vincent muttered.

"Leave!" the President shouted. I jumped up and started for the door. "Not you!" he ordered, so I hurried to sit down again.

"Taking advantage of a nine year old…" Zel said, making the "tsk tsk" sound with his tongue. "Sick, just _sick_."

"Get…OUT!"

"Happy to oblige," Vincent said. Suddenly I felt two strong arms grab me and lift me from the chair. I then noticed I was being clutched to the chest of Zel.

_He's like an angel…why is it that he's always saving me when I need him to?_

"Where are you going with her?!"

"We're _leaving_. Just like you_ ordered_, sir," Zel said, walking towards the door with me in his arms.

"And what are you going to do with her, huh? Here you are, giving me a lecture on morals when you're _just_ _as bad_." Zel stopped, his whole body going ridged. He swung around, still clutching me, and glared at the man who he worked for.

"You want to know something, _sir_?! I bet you anything that I can give this girl a better life than you or any other pervert in this building can. And you know what? I bet I can make her happy and make her forget all she's been through. And you know what? I bet there is _nothing you can do to stop me!_" My blonde angel was screaming, clutching me to his chest and snarling at his boss.

To my surprise, the President laughed.

"You're on, Turk." Zel's eyes went wide. "And I bet, in two years, you _can't_ change the way this girl is. I bet you won't even know her _name_ by the end of the time span."

"Wha…"

"In two years time, Zel of the Turks, if you haven't made that girl 'normal' by society's standard, she is _mine. _Understand?"

Zel and Vincent stood motionless around me. The stared at the President, mouths open slightly.

"If you succeed, that brat is yours, and you're free to do whatever you want with her. Got it?" I looked up at Zel. He didn't move for a moment, and then looked down at me. His eyes were full of a strange look. I remember the name only because one of my good friends from back at the cells told me what it was.

Compassion.

He looked up again, a smile playing on his lips slightly.

"Prepare to loose, Shin-Ra."

With that, he whisked me out of the office, leaving Vincent running to keep up.

**

* * *

Turk's View: Zel**

I walked quickly down the hallway, sure that the little girl in my arms would be happy the farther we got away from President Shin-Ra.

That sick, perverted son of a bitch!

I finally stopped walking (or was I running?) when we were close to Vincent's office. I set the girl down on the ground, smoothing her dress slightly. She stared at me, making me uncomfortable again. She'd stared at me like I was some kind of innocent person, someone who _saved _lives instead of _took_ them.

She stared into the depths of my soul, making me feel extremely exposed.

What a minute, what am I saying? I don't _have_ a soul!

_Get a hold of yourself, Zel. It's just a bet. You'll be fine. Plus, Vincent can help… and so will River and Miss Lilith and all the others…She's only nine, how hard will she be to influence?_

_WHAT AM I SAYING?! I'm a TURK! I wouldn't know _normal_ if it bit me in the ass! In fact, I'm probably the most abnormal of the Turks! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?!_

I swung away from the girl, not wanting her to see me panic…

And slammed right into a door.

"HOW LONG HAS THAT BEEN THERE?!" I shouted, not expecting an answer. I got one.

"The whole time, sir…" the girl replied, blinking a few times at me as I slid the floor, holding my head.

"Zel, did you run into that door again?" Vincent asked, chuckling. I glared up at him, laying down on the floor so I blocked the hallway. There, now people would have to step over me (or on me…let's hope they're courteous) to get through.

Then I noticed the girl was staring at me again.

Could she _stop_ doing that? Would it kill her to look at something else? Oh well, might as well blow off some steam.

"Okay, little Princess," I said to her. I kinda liked the thought of her as a Princess. It fits, doesn't it?

Wait, does that make me a knight in shining armor?

Hardly. I must be a fluke in this fairytale.

"Are you hungry? Why don't we go out to get you something to eat?" I offered, hoping I didn't sound like I was ordering her around. She smiled timidly at me. Yeah! I got a smile! I feel special!

"Is that what you wish to do, Master?" she asked. I choked on air. Vincent looked from me to her to me again. I looked at him, coughing.

"Vincent…"

"Yes, Zel?"

"I have my work cut out for me, don't I?"

"Zel?"

"Yes, Vincent?"

"You're fucked."

"Not while the kid's around!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and smacking Vincent upside the head. I was just now realizing how much of my lifestyle was going to change. The little girl just stared at us, obviously very confused.

"Master, are you okay?" I went ridged. First things first, I've _got_ to get her to stop calling me Master.

"Zel," I corrected, looking at her.

"Master," she agreed, nodding.

"No, my name is Zel."

"Master's name is Zel," she repeated.

"Please call me Zel," I begged. This would not be good. If the other Turks heard this…AH! How am I going to explain this to River?!

"Master Zel?" Vincent snickered next to me. Oh, how I wished to sock him right about now.

"Close enough," I muttered. "Come on; let's go get some food..." She smiled again (I guess she's hungry?) and took my hand. I couldn't help but smile back.

Because, despite all she's been through, that little girl could still smile.

People could learn a lot from her.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review if you get a chance. It's Reviewers like YOU that keep this story rolling. :-)**


	7. Lesson Seven: How to Pick a Name

How to be Human

How to be Human

Lesson Seven: How to Pick a Name

**Shera's View**

I spent the whole day following Master Zel around the building. It was strange, because after Mr. Vincent left our company, he got really quiet and kept looking at me over his shoulder. Every time I tried to make eye contact he quickly looked away, embarrassed.

I think I make him uncomfortable.

He cringes every time I call him Master, too. Is there something wrong with that? If there is, he hasn't said, and it's confusing me. I mean, I certainly like him more than I did my old Master. And I certainly prefer Master Zel to the creepy President.

I mean, sure he _owns_ me now, but it's not all that bad. At least he's nice. So is that why I want to make him happy?

But…how do I do that? Something tells me the things that made my old Master happy wouldn't make Master Zel to pleased with me…

I think he likes it when I smile, though. I have noticed that, when I am smiling, he smiles too.

I like his smile…

About half way through the day, we ran back into Miss Lilith. She took one look at me with Master Zel and started to chew Master out. I mean, she was _loud_. I think everyone on the floor heard us, maybe everyone in the whole building. Zel tried to explain about what the creep President was going to do to me, but she wouldn't listen. Not until she was finished...

So, after about thirty minutes of being lectured, Zel finally got Miss Lilith to be quiet enough to let him explain. Then Lilith got mad again, but this time she was mad with the creepy President.

She stormed down the hall, off to go yell at the President (I guess she's allowed to do that), leaving me and Master Zel just standing there, with everyone still watching us.

I think Master Zel is afraid of attention. Or it makes him uncomfortable, because as soon as he noticed people were watching us, he took my hand and led me to a more deserted floor.

The whole day was like that. I don't think Master Zel got any work done. Or, if he did, I didn't notice. But now I sat on the back of Zel's motorbike (he doesn't have a car) while he looked for a helmet.

"I don't think they have helmet small enough for you," he was saying, digging through a closet. "And I don't trust my driving to let you ride without one…" He continued to dig around for awhile before finding a helmet to fit me.

Okay, it was still a little big, but I wasn't going to say anything.

"It'll have to do," Zel said, sighing. "Note to self, get helmet…" He put the keys into the ignition of the bike. "Hold on, okay?" As he ordered, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his back. He was stiff under my grasp but finally relaxed enough to go. Soon we were flying down the streets of the city (called Midgar, according to Zel) towards what I expected to be Master's home.

I just hopped it wasn't anything like where I came from…

We finally stopped in front of an apartment complex. Master parked his motorbike and helped me off. After setting me on the ground, he took my hand and led into the building, up three flights of stairs, and finally stopping in front of a door, with the numbers 117 on it.

"Home sweet home," Master Zel said, digging in his coat pockets. After two minutes, he checked his back pockets, his pants pockets, and his shoes. "Oy…how could I…they're on my desk, aren't they?"

"Master?" He cringed. "Did you forget something?" He looked at me and sighed.

"Left my keys at the office…hang on, I can pick this lock…" He bent down and pulled out two pieces of thin metal (Lock picks, I later learned), and began to pick the lock. I stood next to him, watching with interest.

"Zel! Did you lock yerself out_ again_?" a voice laughed behind us. I jumped and hid behind Zel, waiting.

"Yes, Miss Helen, I did lock myself out again…" Zel replied, not looking up from the lock. "Unless you count this as breaking and entering into my own apartment." The woman, Miss Helen, laughed again.

"Cripes, child! I don't know how you do it. How many spare keys have you gone through already? And you've only lived here a few months!" Zel smiled childishly at her and shrugged. Then Miss Helen caught sight of me.

"Zel, who's that?" she asked, pointing. Zel looked up so fast that he hit his head on the doorknob he was trying to open.

"No one!" he shouted, pushing me behind his back. I giggled, Master was funny.

"Oh _really_? Zel, you better not be bringin' your work to my apartments! I know what you do, boy, and I don't want to be caught up in any of your crazy nonsense."

"Not work, I swear!" Zel said quickly, smiling innocently. "Really, don't worry about it."

"Sweet, where are your parents?" Miss Helen asked. Without thinking, I answered.

"I don't have any parents…"

"ZEL!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO THE GIRL'S PARENTS?!" Miss Helen scolded. Once again, we were the subject of everyone's attention.

"NOTHING! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEM! I MEAN, WE NEVER MET…THEY WERE DEAD BEFORE I MET HER!" Zel defended. I noticed the door to his apartment was open, so we could go in. I pointed this out to Zel, who nodded, never taking his eyes off of Miss Helen.

"Master didn't kill my parents, Miss Helen. He saved me, yes he did…" I said proudly. For some reason, Miss Helen didn't calm down with my statement, like I thought she would.

"DID SHE JUST CALL YOU MASTER?!" Zel grabbed me and dragged me into the apartment.

"NO! YOU'RE JUST HEARING THINGS! TALK TO YOU LATER, I'LL PAY MY RENT NEXT WEEK!" he yelled, before slamming and locking the door behind us. He then turned around and leaned the back of his head against the door, breathing hard. "Great, my landlord now things I'm a kidnaper, a murderer, and a child molester…oh well. I've been called worse…" He then remembered I was in the room. "My landlord's crazy," he stated, smiling at me.

She wasn't the only one, Master.

"So, what do you want to eat? I can actually cook with out burning things, so…um, yeah…" he said, scratching the back of his head and leading me towards the kitchen.

"Shouldn't I be cooking for you, Master?" I asked when we arrived. It was a small kitchen, but fully equipped with everything needed.

"It's Zel," he corrected.

"Master Zel?" I asked again, smiling. He sighed and shook his head.

"My, you're stubborn," he stated, taking off his suit jacket and hanging it on the back of a one of the two mismatched chairs at the small dining table. I found myself staring at him. Again.

Well, not exactly at all of him. Just his neck.

"What happened?" I asked without thinking. I then mentally scolded myself for asking a personal question, which you're never supposed to do.

"Huh?" he asked, rubbing his neck like it hurt.

"The scar…" I said, before I could stop myself. He stared at me for a moment and then followed my gaze to his neck.

"This…oh, it's…nothing…just…blotched suicide attempt…" he said quickly. Wow, Master was a horrible liar...

I didn't press it, though. He didn't want to talk about it, so I wouldn't bring it up again.

"Um, okay…so…you're not a vegetarian, right?"

"I'm not a what?" I asked, looking at him. What was a vegetarian? Sounded like some type of bird.

"Do you like meat?" he asked, smiling slightly.

"Yes."

"Okay, so then you're not a vegetarian."

"Do vegetarians not like meat?" I asked. He looked at me then burst out laughing. What was so funny?

"Vegetarians…only eat vegetables…" he said, laughing. "They never eat meat." Oh, I get it. Vegetarian, vegetables…

Wait, what?

"So just take a seat. I'll get us whipped up something in a jiffy," he said, pointing to the chairs. I sat down on the one he'd hung his jacket on, watching as he rolled up his sleeves and begun pulling things out of the cabinets. "Man, it's a good thing I went shopping yesterday…" he muttered. I looked at his arms, noticing more scars trailing up the length of both of them.

And I noticed that the darkest ones were on the undersides of his wrists.

Dear Gaia, was he really suicidal? But why? To think…a suicidal angel…

"What's your name, little Princess?" Zel's voice broke my contemplation. I looked at him, silence being my answer. "Won't tell me? I promise I'm not a creepy as Akito…er, President Shin-Ra…" I still remained silent, even though ever fiber of my being was telling me to answer him.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking away. I expected him to be angry, or at least annoyed.

"It's okay. You've been through a lot…I was a fool to expect you to trust people again, after what's happened to you."

He understands?

"But I can't keep calling you little Princess…" he sighed. He then seemed to get an idea. "Can I give you another name?" he asked, looking excited. His excitement was contagious, I noticed, because I suddenly felt happy and giddy too. I nodded, watching his eyes light up.

"What's the name of your favorite princess?" he asked, smiling broadly.

"Cinderella," I answered. Zel stopped what he was doing and turned to face me. His eyes looked soft, but his expression was that of astonishment.

"Really?" he questioned, blinking. When I nodded, he said, "Ironic, no?" I didn't answer. "I mean, you and Cinderella…both started out as slaves, ya know? 'Cept, Cinderella got saved by a Prince and lived happily ever after, and you got stuck with me…"

"But I'm happy with you, Master Zel!" I said quickly. He looked startled at that comment.

"It's too early for you to say that," he said darkly. I wondered if he was referring to "Dark Zel" when he said that. He then returned to happy Zel and said, "Cinderella, huh? Hmm…Can I call you Cinder?"

Cinder. It had a nice ring to it…I liked it, surprisingly. Unlike when Master Kriev had named me Shera, without even caring what I thought. Yes, Master Zel could call me Cinder…for now, at least.

I made it my resolution to learn to trust Master Zel enough to tell him my real name…maybe he'd let me get rid of it and keep Cinder…

"I like it," I said, hopping he could tell I was being honest.

"Truly? You're not just saying that because I like it, are you?" he asked, staring at me again.

"Yes! I really like, more than Sh…my real name," I said, almost slipping. Zel smiled.

"Fine, then it is a pleasure to meet you, Cinder."

**Zel's View:**

I made it through dinner without much trouble. I didn't burn anything, the food was edible (Vincent said I was a good cook, but if his only comparison was Dad's cooking…and _anything_ was better than Dad's cooking), and Helen didn't kick down the door and beat the shit out of me.

All was well.

Or, it should have been. But now it was time to put Cinder to bed, and I had one small problem.

Well, I only had one bed…And she certainly wasn't sleeping on the couch.

"Okay," I said, standing in the door to my bedroom (okay, it was her room now) awkwardly.

I'll admit, I've had girls in my room before. And yes, I've had girls in my bed before too…

But I swear to Gaia, they were all older then twenty!

Which was a big difference (and the source of my discomfort) when I thought about the age of the girl standing next to me. Staring at me.

Eleven years is a _lot_ of time.

"This is where you'll sleep…" Thank you, Captain Obvious! What else would a nine year old do in a bedroom?

"So I'm sleeping with you, Master?" Cinder asked…was it _hopefully_?!

"No!" I just about shouted, jumping away from her like her red hair was made of snakes or something. She looked at me, hurt. "I mean, no, this is your room and I'm sleeping on the couch."

"But Master Zel, that's not fair. This is your house, so you should sleep in your own bed. I'm fine with couch," Cinder told me. Gawd, she was so innocent.

"No, Cinder. You're sleeping in here…" I ordered, a little more forcefully than I intended.

"Of course," she answered without hesitation. I gulped. Okay, mental note: she's painfully obedient.

_Well duh! She's only been a _slave_ for her whole life! _

She walked into the room and sat on the bed. I mentally kicked myself for not cleaning up before going to work…what was it, a week ago? Crap! That means all the stuff in the fridge is probably rotting…

It was then I noticed she was staring at me again.

"Do you require my services Master?" I chocked on thin air at her statement. What did Kriev do to this kid?!

"N-no…I'm…Goodnight, Cinder…" I said quickly, ducking from the room.

"Master?" she called. I gulped and looked back in. _Please be clothed, please be clothed._ "May I use this as nightclothes?" She was holding one of my tee-shirts. It would probably be gigantic on her…I wasn't much when in came to muscle, but I was tall and lanky…

"Yeah, sure," I said, smiling. I hoped I wasn't hurting her feelings by freaking out every time she…well, every time she…said something kind of perverted. Okay, some things she said were _really_ perverted.

It wasn't her fault anyway.

I turned away and stood outside the door while she changed. She alerted me when she was done and I walked back in and proceeded to tuck her in, like Dad did to me way back when.

_Sheesh, Zel. It wasn't _that_ long ago. What…eleven years, right? Damn I miss those days…_

"Goodnight," I said again, patting her head. I stopped at the door to turn off the lights, knowing she was watching me exit. I really didn't want to order her around or anything, but would it kill her to stop staring so much? I turned off the lights and headed out of the room, closing the door behind me. But not before I heard

"Goodnight, Mr. Angel, Master Zel."

What was _that_ about? I stalked back to the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting at the kitchen table, contemplating the change of events.

A week ago, I sat at this very table, drinking with my fellow Turks and smoking. Vincent had been yelling at us, telling us not to get stoned, high, or drunk. We all had to go back to work the next day.

Vincent was the only one clean, as usual.

Then we'd gotten the call that Lilith hadn't shown up. Then we'd gone on that frantic seek and find. Then I'd met Cinder…

_Cinder…_

What was _wrong _with me? There are millions of names out there, and I name the girl saved from slavery a synonym to ashes. Of all things!

It was just another reminder of how far gone I was. I could already smell the brimstone and feel the heat from Hell, why not drag another there with me?

I scowled at the beer in my hand, before walking to the sink and dumping the whole thing out. I then proceeded to find every bit of cocaine, marijuana, and any other drugs the other Turks liked to hide in my house and threw them all out the window.

Some Slum Rat just witnessed a miracle.

I sat down at the kitchen table again, putting my feet up and staring at the ceiling. Somewhere, I could imagine Akito Shin-Ra laughing it up with his buddies (Basically, Professor Hojo of the Science Department and a few other creeps that worked at Shin-Ra) about the stupid Turk who was trying to make someone normal when he wasn't even normal himself.

I sighed, reaching into my pants pocket and pulling out a knife. How easy would it be to end it all?

Apparently, not very. At least for me. I couldn't swallow pills to save my life (or take it). I've tried slitting my wrists (which, undoubtedly, Cinder noticed), but at the sight of my own blood, I get sick and faint (Not other people's blood, mind you. Only the sight of my own blood, because I'm selfish like that). Jumping off high places doesn't help either. The worst thing I ever turn up with is skinned knees or a sprained ankle. I'd tried hanging myself, but the rope snapped and I'd been in so much pain afterwards that I didn't try again. (That's not where the scar around my neck came from, but I often lied and said it was.) It was impossible to smother oneself, I had learned, and you couldn't tell yourself to drown. In the last (and most recent) attempt, I'd tried to blow my brains out, but Vincent had caught me, taken the gun, and then proceeded to beat me senseless. It was then we'd both figured out the gun wasn't loaded and the safety was still on.

That was the other problem. Besides the fact that I was completely hopeless, someone always caught me in the attempt to take my own life. Most of the time, it was Dad, Helen, or Vincent. But recently others had started getting involved, even going to Lilith, who'd tackled me and sat on me for eight hours before I swore never to try again.

I lied.

I found it funny. The more I tried to die, the farther away I got from actually dying. Yes, oh so hilarious…the Spinners of Fate probably gave up on me so long ago, deciding I'd eventually succeed in offing myself.

So, now I sat, staring at a knife, thinking about killing myself again, though I knew I wouldn't be able too, and wondering what the hell I'd ever account for.

Nothing, naturally.

Because I wasn't gifted with genius or good looks, like Vincent was. I wasn't funny and sociable, like David. Unlike Riley, I couldn't always have the upper hand in any situation. River would always be better at fighting and being with people. The Twins were always on top of things, and never got overwhelmed. Even Lilith, the world's greatest work-a-holic, had her motherly personality that attached everyone to her.

The more I thought about it, everyone I knew had some promising trait. Even (and I shudder as I think this) Hojo had brains, though he didn't always use them and was creeper than a field of gore.

So what did that leave me?

Oh yeah, a guy who couldn't even kill himself. Wow, don't I sound promising?

I ran my hand through my short, always messy blonde hair, sighing again. I picked up my jacket and was about to put it back on when I heard a small thump. Looking at the ground, I saw Cinder's fairytale book, with one of the pages marked.

Being a Turk, I was curious and decided to pry. I picked up the book and opened it to the marked page.

To no one's surprise, I opened the book to the story of Cinderella. But something was different. I looked down the page, noticing that about halfway down there were markings, in what I guessed was Cinder's handwriting.

Everywhere the story mentioned Cinderella, she'd put the word "me" in parentheses. And everywhere the story mentioned the Prince…

She's marked it out. The Prince didn't exist anymore. She'd replaced the Prince with another name.

_My_ name.

And at the end of the story, she'd written a little note.

_The name of my angel is Zel. The angel, the one who prayed for me, and today, saved me from a demon. I did not believe in them before, but now I do. The name of my angel is Zel. _

I stared at the note.

It didn't change.

It stayed there.

In her handwriting, in her book.

With me staring at it.

It was then, for the first time in eleven…wait, no, nine years…that I, Zeliki Norumik Strife (yes, Strife, because what other last name would fit a fool like me so well?), member of the Turks, the assassins of Shin-Ra, with all the blood on my hands and holes in my soul, began to cry.

No, crying wasn't the word for this. I was all out sobbing, the choking-on-tears-and-hyperventilating-type sobbing.

Because I knew, no matter how hard I tried, that I was going to let her down.


	8. Lesson Eight: How to Make & Eat Pancakes

**A/N: WOOO! 300 hits! **I find this to be a heartwarming chapter, with just the right amount of humor and fluffy goodness (provided by pancakes). Thank you to all my readers/reviewers! You all rock!

Same disclamers as always.

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Eight: How to Make and Eat Pancakes

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**:

I woke up to a strange buzzing noise right by my head. Looking around and not recognizing where I woke up but knowing I was safe, I decided to investigate the buzzing.

It came from the clock, I concluded. After examining the clock and pushing the buttons, in random order, it eventually stopped buzzing. I read the clock; it said 3:00 am.

Why would it go off so early?

I wondered this while I hopped out of the bed, not tired anymore. Then I remembered Master Zel. Was the alarm for him? If it was, he probably couldn't hear it from where he was sleeping. I decided to go wake him up.

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly cold from being out from under the warm blankets. I almost wanted to crawl back in and snuggle under them again. I had the best sleep ever last night. The sheets were so warm and soft and they smelled like a mix between roses and smoke.

I liked that smell.

I crept over to the wall and turned on the light switch, being momentarily blinded by the lights. I looked around the room, smiling slightly. There were random articles of clothes scattered on the floor, a few knives sticking out of the wall, books crammed into an overloaded book shelf, and, she noticed, the bed she slept in was on the floor instead of on a frame.

Leaving the light in the bedroom on, I walked out into the hallway and back towards the kitchen. It was then that I remembered that I was only wearing Master's shirt. I dashed back to my room quickly, wondering what I should do. My clothes were weeks old and dirty. I didn't want to put them on again, at least not without washing them first. I looked at what I had to work with. He basically had every item of clothing a man would need, but not a nine year old girl.

This was to be expected, though. I just needed to be imaginative. I dug through his clothes (I hoped he wouldn't mind) until I found an old pair of black shorts (I made sure they were shorts too) that would probably be too small on him now. They still came down to my ankles, but they would do. I looked through the shirt draw and found a very old shirt with holes in the sleeves and around the bottom. It swamped me, so I took it off and sat on the floor, trying to figure out what to do.

Why did I have to be so small anyway?

Then I caught sight of the pillow case.

Okay, I know I'm just grabbing for ideas…but…he wouldn't mind, right? I mean…he wouldn't want me walking around naked, I know that. So I took the pillow case, and, using one of the knives so handily impaled into the wall, cut a rough shirt out. Then I slipped it over my head and fastened the pants up with one of the belts I found on the floor.

Now I was ready, and ventured out into the hall again. I walked into the kitchen, and then continued to the room I hadn't been in yet. That's where I found Master sleeping, curled up on a couch under a bunch of random blankets and using his jacket and shirt for pillows. I instantly felt awful, because Master was uncomfortable and I wasn't. He'd probably slept badly and I'd had a great sleep.

I padded over to him and found myself staring again. The blankets had fallen away from his chest, leaving his upper body exposed. I saw, to my horror, that his chest had scars and scratches all over it. His arms and wrists were the same way, the purplish-blue scars set off by his pale skin. I shivered, trying to imagine what could have caused so much damage to Master Zel. It made me angry too. I almost wanted to hurt the things that had caused him pain.

But it was the totally innocent expression on his face that captivated me. He looked extremely peaceful when sleeping, not corrupted by the nightmares of reality. His lips were turned up in a small smile and he was breathing evenly and slowly.

_He looks just like an angel_…I decided, smiling. I couldn't get myself to wake him up, so I just watched him for awhile, holding back giggles when he muttered inaudibly to himself. Without thinking, I reached out and smoothed out his messy hair, surprised at how soft it was. Master Zel shifted slightly, leaning into my hand and nuzzling it.

"River…izzat you?" he muttered. I couldn't stop myself from giggling. Was River his crush? Was he dreaming about her right now?

Upon hearing me giggle, Master Zel's eyes shot open, staring at me for a minute. I was afraid he forgot who I was. But he blinked a few times and shook his head, as if trying to shake the sleep from his body.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"I think it is three thirty, Master Zel," I replied, smiling. He looked at me and nodded. Then he looked at me again, horrified expression on his face. He quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head, blush noticeable even in the lack of light.

"Heh…mornin' Cinder…how long've you been up, exactly?" he asked, getting up and stretching before going and turning on a light.

"Since three, Master Zel. The buzzing clock woke me up," I answered, jumping on the couch and snuggling up in the sheets Master had been sleeping in. Yup, there was the rose and smoke smell again. I smiled, burying my face in the sheets to get a better smell.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Zel asked, coming over to the couch again and watching me with one eyebrow raised. His hair was a mess and all disheveled. It looked like he had a baby chocobo on his head.

"The sheets smell good," I answered. When he didn't seem to understand, I explained. "They smell like roses and smoke…Like you, I think…It's a nice smell. I like it…" I smiled, but was surprised when Master Zel turned an even darker shade of crimson. Did I embarrass him?

"Okay then…" he said, running his hands through his hair and chuckling slightly. "Um…what exactly are you wearing, anyway?" I looked down at my makeshift clothing and blushed. I really did a horrible job.

"Uh…I didn't have any clothes so…I…um…just borrowed…um…a pair of shorts…" I said. He laughed when I stood up and showed him how long they were on me.

"What'd you use for a shirt?" he asked. I looked at my toes, afraid to say. He looked closer at it and then burst out laughing again. "Is that the pillowcase? Wow, you're imaginative Cinder!" he praised, walking over and giving me a brief hug. "I'm not mad at you, okay? It's not your fault you don't have any clothing. We'll go shopping after work tonight, alright? I think I get paid today…" He patted me on the head and walked into the kitchen. I followed after him, feeling like a million gil. He'd praised me!

"What'cha want for breakfast? I'm afraid I need to get groceries, everything is kinda rotten…" he said. "Milk's still good, though…I bet I could make pancakes…do you like pancakes Cinder?" I stared at him, taking a seat in the same chair I'd used last night for dinner.

"Master, What's a pancake?" Zel spun around with a look of pure astonishment.

"What's a pancake? What's a pancake?! You _don't_ know what a pancake is?! Oh my god! You poor deprived little girl! To not know what a pancake is…You _must_ have pancakes!" he said, a grin of pure mischief on his face. He then spun back around to the refrigerator and began pulling out the necessary ingredients for these "pancakes." I smiled at his new found energy.

Zel suddenly stopped, staring at the clock above the stove. 4:00 a.m. it read (So it was later than I thought.) He sighed.

"I'll be late…" he said, as if he was pondering something. "But…well…Aw, to hell with it! I'll be late for the first time in my life, but I have a damn good reason. Cinder _must_ experience the joys pancakes can offer!"

"Late for what, Master?" I couldn't imagine him giving something important up to make me breakfast. Especially because I should have been the one making breakfast anyway.

"Work. It's not that important, actually…" he said, smiling. "Princess will understand…"

"Princess?"

"Huh? Oh, that's my nickname for VP Lilith…she can be so spoiled sometimes…" he said, smiling. I smiled too. (I knew it! I knew she was a Princess!) Zel then went back to mixing and doing whatever he was doing to make breakfast.

"Can I help at all?" I offered, feeling bad for not doing anything.

"Yeah, can you set the table?" he asked, pointing to a stack of dishes-knives, forks, plates, cups, and napkins-to be put on the table. "Orange juice, butter and syrup-that's the clear brown stuff in the bottle-are in the fridge." I hopped down from my chair and carefully took the dishes, placing them on the table the way Master Kriev taught me. I hoped Master Zel wouldn't mind…I didn't know any other way to set a table. I then went to the refrigerator and found the butter and orange juice and put them on the table. Then I went back to hunt for the syrup, wondering what it was for. When I found it, the bottle that said "Maple Syrup" on the bottle, I went and set that on the table too.

Master Zel was almost done with breakfast when I got done setting the table. So I climbed back into the chair and watched him complete the process of making pancakes. He brought the skillet over and put three very fluffy "pancakes" on my plate and three on his.

"I don't think I can eat all of these," I confessed, looking at the tall stack of food.

"Heh, it's cool. Whatever you don't eat I probably will. This is my mom's old recipe, so if it's a little weird…well, it's supposed to be. My mom was a bit crazy…"

"Um…do you eat them plain?" I asked, looking at the steaming fluffy cakes and feeling my mouth water. They _smelled _good, at least.

"Oh, that's what the syrup's for. And the butter, if you like butter," Zel said. I watched him spread some butter on his pancakes before pouring syrup over top. He then passed me the syrup and I did the same. "Dig in," he said, smiling at me before beginning to eat. I smiled back and did the same.

And wow, was I surprised.

"What'cha think? Aren't they the greatest?" Zel asked, watching me eat. I nodded quickly, having never tasted something so good before. It was just the right mix of sweet and fluffy. "Aw, I knew it. No one can resist pancakes."

There it was again. Master's smile, the one that made his eyes light up, the one I really _really_ liked.

Master's phone buzzed, scaring the both of us. He jumped up and started searching his pockets, finally finding it in his back pocket.

"Yo, Twitch here," he said, frowning at the voice on the phone. "What? Oh for Gaia's…look, I'm kinda busy. No, not like _that_, you perv! Say again? Dude, you're breaking up, seriously…Speak clearly damn it! Huh? Yeah, I'm coming in today? Over time? Are you kidding? I just spent a _week_ living at the Shin-Ra building and you want me to…Look, I _can't_ okay…No, it's not _that_…I'll explain later, really…" His frown deepened as he shut his phone and stuffed it in his back pocket.

"Is everything alright?" I asked, looking worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, everything's cool…My boss is just being an ass…pardon my Wutianese." I nodded. "I hate to ask this, but can you do the dishes? I kinda gots to go…" As if to support this, he hurriedly started getting dressed, rushing off to his bedroom, then to the bathroom, then back into the kitchen. I didn't mind doing the dishes and was finished with breakfast anyway.

"Hey, I'm leaving a list of phone numbers for you by the land line, okay? If you need anything, call me or the top three people on the list," he told me. I smiled and nodded, noticing he looked sad. "Look, I'm really sorry I have to leave you alone today. I'll try to get some time off soon, so we can hang out, kay? Call me if you need anything. I'll be home in about eight hours…you can eat anything in the fridge but the alcohol and make sure the stuff isn't rotting." He bent down and kissed my forehead, hugging me quickly again. "See ya, little Princess."

I hugged him back, reaching up and kissing his nose. He blushed again.

"Have a good day, Zel!" I said, smiling as he waved and rushed out the door.

It was hours after he left that I realized I hadn't called him "Master."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please review, if you can. 


	9. Lesson Nine: How to be Late for Work

**A/N: Thank you to all my reviewers! **

kasaikage, winterrosa, Aeriths-Rain, Riley Valentine, and Xx-Little-Miss-Strife-xX. You all rock!

And winter? I'm gonna use your idea for Chapter 11! Thank you so much for the inspiration!

And kasaikage, your review cheered me up and made me laugh. Thank you!

Same disclamers as always:-)

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Nine: How to be Late for Work

**Turk's View: Vincent**

Vincent stared at his watch, sighing. Turks were supposed to report at 3:30 am (for Gaia knows why) and it was now 4:45 and Zel still wasn't here. Vincent normally didn't keep so close of tabs on his little brother (who really wasn't that little anymore), but this was the first time in _five_ _years_ Zel'd been late…

Yes, Zel hadn't been late or sick for his _whole_ carrier as a Turk.

So where the hell was he now?!

Vincent moved away from the window, figuring Zel would have a pretty amusing excuse for why he was late. All Verdot had gotten out of him was that he was "busy." Doing what, Verdot said he was afraid to ask.

But Vincent guessed today was Pancake Day and that Zel had just overslept, making himself late because he just _had_ to make pancakes…Zel couldn't live without his pancakes.

And then there was the girl he was taking care of now…How was that working out? If Zel didn't die by the end of the week, then Vincent guessed he had a pretty good chance at lasting two years. He turned back to the window and leaned against his desk, smiling slightly.

A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts.

"Come in," he said, hoping (praying?) that it wasn't Akito. He didn't want to talk to President Shin-Ra right now. Actually, he never wanted to talk to President Shin-Ra…

"Hey Vinnie…" Okay, not the President. Because only _one_ person was allowed to call him "Vinnie" without getting their head shot off.

"Oh, Miss Lilith…it's only you…" _Thank the Gaia…This I can deal with…_Vice President Lilith walked in, grinning.

"It's only me? What, you waiting on a girl or something?" she joked. Vincent rolled his eyes and then put on a look of total disbelief.

"Akito's a girl? Wow, I never knew…" he said sarcastically. "That explains why once a month he gets all uptight and bites everyone's head off." Lilith laughed.

"Wow, Vincent Valentine just made a joke. Did someone put sugar in your coffee again? Should we head for the bunkers and wait for the end of the world?" she asked, just as sarcastic.

"I was being sarcastic, Ma'am."

"So was I. And, as you can see, our sarcasm is getting us nowhere," she moved to stand next to him, before deciding to sit on top of his desk, staring out the window like Vincent was doing. "Drop the formalities, Vinnie. We're friends, right?"

"Fine. What exactly do you want, _Lily_?"

"That's better…do you think he's dead yet?" Lilith replied, grinning at his use of her nickname (friends and family only). Vincent could only guess that "him" meant Zel. "I heard he still hasn't shown up. Maybe he did something stupid last night and _knows_ I will hang him with his own intestines when he gets here."

"I don't think he did anything wrong, Lily."

"Really? What's your reasoning, Vinnie?"

"It's 'Pancake Day' for Zel."

"What?" Lilith snorted. That sounded like something little kids would do.

Then again, it was Zel they were talking about.

"Once a month Zel picks days to eat pancakes for breakfast…it was something his mother did for him when she was alive…He takes it really seriously…if he doesn't have his pancakes, he's whole month is ruined…"

"So, is it like the end of the world if he doesn't get his pancakes?" Lilith bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"Yeah…at least for Zel it is…" Vincent shrugged. "That's just another thing that makes him his crazy self, I guess…"

"We all have our perks and traditions. I know a certain red-eyed Turk who makes hot chocolate and sings the Wutianese Christmas Carol to himself the every year on the first day it snows…" Lilith said, smiling when Vincent turned red in the face, blushing. "What, you thought no one noticed? You've got a good singing voice, Vinnie."

"…"

"Hey, I stand out in the rain and jump in all the puddles on the first day of May. If there's no rain, I jump in a lake…don't know why, I just do….but I digress."

"Twice a year my dad goes around and kicks every corner in our house…" Vincent replied absently. Lilith burst out laughing and stared at Vincent, who just said, "To keep the demons out, he says…"

"You Valentines are crazy."

"It's genetic. Anyway, did you come in to talk about Zel, or is there another reason you're here?" Lilith frowned and looked away.

"You think he can do it? I mean…if he looses…"

"It'll be fine, Lilith. Zel may be crazy and all, but he knows how to take care of himself and others. Trust me; I've lived with him for almost twelve years. And anyway, I think that little girl's going to help him more than he'll help her."

"You think? I bet you Zel proposes to a girl before the bet with Akito is over!" Lilith said, grinning mischievously at Vincent.

"I bet you he proposes to _River_ before the bet's over," Vincent said, staring out the window.

"Well! Fine then. If Zel proposes to any girl but River, I win. And if he proposes to River, you win."

"And if you win?" Vincent asked, waiting to hear what the Devil had to say about sighing his soul away.

"I get to pierce your ears…and you have to either wear pink bows in your hair for a month or sing for everyone." Vincent scowled, trying to pick out the lesser of two evils in that statement. He hated pink, but he _really_ didn't want to have to sing...

"If _I _win?" he asked.

"I'll…wear a dress to work…" Vincent shook his head. It just wasn't worth it. Plus she'd wear pants and combat boots anyway. "Fine. I'll wear a dress, WITHOUT wearing pants underneath and high heels and make up and I'll do my hair and look _sexy_." Vincent rolled his eyes.

"For a week." Vincent choked on air and grinned at her.

"You've got yourself a deal. One question though. What happens if he _doesn't_ propose to anyone?"

"Then you get your ears pierced, but no singing or bows, and I still have to wear the dress. Deal?" She held out her hand. Vincent knew he was sealing a deal to say goodbye to his soul (and dignity), but damn was it worth it.

"Deal." He shook her hand.

"I knew it! Vincent Valentine has an inner pervert!"

"What are you talking about? I'm doing this for Fameos." Lilith blushed at the mention of her boyfriend (that no one was supposed to know about). Fameos prided himself on being one of the three "sane" Shin-Ra scientists (The other two were Grimore Valentine and Professor Gast), and the only man any of the Turks would let anywhere near Lilith.

Because everyone knew that Akito had this "thing" for Lilith.

And everyone also knew that the Turks had a "thing" for the "thing" Akito had for Lilith.

And the Turk's solution to this "thing" was to drag Fameos kicking and screaming into the middle of all these "things."

"You guys going on a date tonight or what?" Vincent asked.

"Yes…I mean, No! I mean, don't change the subject!" Lilith was as red as Vincent's eyes now.

"I was just wondering. That means I have to come rescue you from whatever meeting you're stuck in at five tonight, right?" Vincent said calmly.

"Huh? Oh, I don't think I have any meetings tonight…" Lilith said. "That's why we're going out…"

"Do you guys need an escort?" Lilith sighed and nodded.

"I'll see if Riley and her boyfriend can do it. It'll look normal and Riley with makeup on looks totally different than Riley the Turk. You'll be safe and Akito won't know the difference."

"Thanks Vinnie…The last thing I want is Fameos ending up on your hit list because he was seen kissing me or something…because _Akito_ would do that."

"I know. So…I'll come get you at five?" he clarified, smiling slightly at her. Lilith nodded and hopped off of Vincent's desk, patting the Turk on the head like she would a dog and then exiting the office.

Vincent sighed, thinking about all the ways he could "loose" the Turk Hit List if Fameos ever ended up on it. It wasn't but three minutes later that Zel slid into the room and reported in for duty.

Actually, it was more like sliding past Vincent's door and into the wall, begging for forgiveness and blaming everything on not hearing his alarm clock.

**

* * *

Turk's View: Zel**

"I swear, Vincent! I couldn't hear my clock, and then I had to eat this morning, and Cinder's never had pancakes, so I just _had _to make her some, and then I got lost on the way to work and my bike ran out of gas and didn't have any money on me and…"

"Zel, shut up! I get it! And who the hell is Cinder?!" Vincent yelled, holding his hands over his ears and looking annoyed. Sheesh, I was just trying to explain why I was late for work…

"Oh, that's the name I gave the little girl Akito stuck me with," I answered. "And don't get mad at me. I've already beaten myself up because I didn't think of something more fitting…" Vincent only sighed. "I'll go get onto my paperwork now…" I said, turning and heading for the door.

"Zel." I stopped. "Did you take your medicine this morning?" Damn it! How'd he notice!

"No…I kinda threw it out a window last night, with all the drugs."

"You did what?" I turned around and shrugged.

"I've decided to come clean…so I threw all the drugs out the window…unfortunately I forgot that the medicine was legal and it went out the window too…But now I'm going through withdraw and need something to occupy my time…" Vincent only laughed. Good sign! He's _not_ going to beat my head in!

"Look, I'll see if Dad can get some more pills for you…you're lucky I have extra…" Vincent was saying, digging through one of his desk drawers.

"What would I do without you, big brother?" I laughed. Vincent only rolled his eyes and threw me two pills…half dose from what I normally take…Oh well…

"You'd probably go through seizers and then kill yourself by overdosing on anti-depressants," Vincent replied.

"I didn't think that was possible," I corrected, looking doubtfully at the two pills in my hand.

"Yes, it is. Dad's seen it happen…Anyway, there's a coffee grinder in the Commons, just use that and mix the pills in with milk or something." I sighed. This is why I normally skipped out on taking these things…there was no liquid form.

Hey! I just remembered something I haven't tried! Rat poisoning! That's liquid…

Okay, I really need my pills…

"Zel?"

"What?!" I asked, jerking my head up. Vincent shook his head and threw me a multicolored cube. "What's this?"

"Rubick's Cube. It's a puzzle. Solve it and you can leave the building."

"But Vincent…"

"Sorry Zel. Leave the completed puzzle on my desk before you go. Now go take your pills and get to work will ya?" I knew the conversation was over, but I didn't want to admit it.

I knew what he was doing with the puzzle, though…what better way to get a suicidal guy's mind off death than a mindless puzzle?

"Fine…" I muttered, storming out of the office and to the Commons.

The Commons was basically a big room that had four entrances in which all the main hallways led into it. It was originally supposed to be an office, I think, but us Turks long sense have converted it to a place to crash. There's a TV, a coffee machine, a table, chairs, and a fridge, a pinball machine, a chess board, a bulletin board where missions (among other things) were posted, and someone even brought in a futon and shoved it in a corner for people to sleep on after pulling all-nighters.

That's where I found my coffee grinder. Throwing the pills into the little machine, I turned it on and promptly ground the little buggers to oblivion.

"Man, did Vince supply you again? Where does he get them all?" River said from behind me. I felt proud. I could now distinguish between the girl Turks (I don't know why, but I'd convinced myself they all sounded alike, so it made them really hard to tell apart, unlike the guys…who were all very different).

"Yup!" I said, playing along with the age old joke of Vincent being a drug lord (Everyone knew about my dependence). It was just another bogus rumor someone had spread because my older brother's record was a bit to clean.

"Damn! And you get it for free too," River said, standing next to me as I poured the now powered anti-depressants/psychosis/suicidal/whatever else these things solved pills into a glass of Cherry Coke (heh). Then River dropped the act. "You okay?"

"Yup."

"Didn't try to hurt yourself last night?"

"Nope."

"Gonna get your paperwork done before tomorrow morning?"

"Hopefully."

"Good Zel," she said, patting my head. I rolled my eyes and downed the whole glass of pop without even tasting it. Hopefully it would keep me awake through the day and mountain of mind numbing paperwork that awaited me at my desk. All good assassins should know how to write in triplicate.

"Well…see ya later…" she said, walking away. I felt strange, like she'd been planning to say something but didn't and that had left an empty void behind her. Ha! Who am I kidding?

* * *

Somehow, I made it through the day without killing someone with the paper shredder. I still didn't see the point of all the paperwork. Really, most of this stuff wouldn't even be looked over or even cared about. Why did they make us do this crap anyway? 

Welcome to Turk, where all compliments must be written in triplicate before submitted and all complaints must be fashioned to sound like a compliment and therefore also submitted in triplicate.

(Don't tell Vincent. It only took me three minutes to figure out the puzzle. Now I can do it with my eyes closed in thirty seconds flat.)

Somehow, though I got all my work done around lunch, I didn't end up leaving the building until 1:00 am. Maybe it had something to do with someone putting up a notice on the Message Board that Vincent and Lilith had a bet running, and what the consequences were for both of them if they lost.

Lilith in a _dress_. Hot damn! Vincent better not loose!

(What? I'm a human male, who wouldn't mind seeing his totally attractive boss dress up for once.)

Plus, if Vincent lost, he'd have his ears pierced, like me. Then maybe Dad would lay off about my ears getting infected and falling off and badger Vincent for awhile.

What really held me back was helping Lilith and Fameos (Shin-Ra's cutest couple) get out of the building without getting caught. So the twins and I staged a fight in the main lobby and got our asses chewed out but it was worth it!

The head of security had finally stopped lecturing us after Tori fell asleep and Rito complained that Tori was drooling on him.

After leaving the completed puzzle on Vincent's desk (he got off early because it was the day he promised to go help Dad with some experiment or another) with a request for something harder, I headed back to my bike.

It only took me fifteen minutes to get home. Normally I take my time, to cool off and calm down so I could sleep, but tonight I just sped all the way home.

Cinder was asleep when I got home. She'd left me a note saying she'd (attempted) to make cookies and that she'd gone to bed around 11. I instantly felt bad for taking so long; noticing right off that she'd cleaned the place up while I was out.

I wanted to do something for her, ya know?

Okay, so what did I know already? Her favorite color was white, according to Lilith. She loved fairytales. She thought I was an angel. She was nine. She needed clothes. I didn't know her real name but she was okay being called Cinder.

So basically I knew nothing about her…

I sat on the couch, trying to think of a way to repay a nine year old that was sure I owned her. The fact she didn't have any clothes kept ringing up in my head. I walked to the laundry room, not surprised to find all of my clothes neatly folded on top of the washing machine. But that's not what I was looking for.

Trying my best not to feel like a pervert, I picked up Cinder's clothing from where they were folded next to mine and took them back out to the living room. I laid them…well, it, because it was only one dress…out on the floor, staring at it. Then I walked to the closet in the front hallway and pulled out the old fabric, needles, thread…sewing stuff, really, I had stored there.

Some skills you never loose.

When I lived on the streets, I never stole clothing…it wasn't worth it. Food and gil you couldn't make, but clothing you could. That's why I never listened to what others said when they laughed at me for making my own clothing. They got caught, I stayed alive.

It was worth it…and now I could use those ill-gotten skills for something else.

Would she be okay with a shirt and skirt? I think I could manage that…I mean, just until I could buy her _actual_ clothing…

Dude! I have white fabric!

I stayed up all night making the outfit for Cinder, not once thinking about using the rat poisoning that I had stored under the sink.

* * *

FFVII version of the "Ukrainian Christmas Carol" 

**A/N: Did anyone notice the Fruits Basket refrence I made? (Don't own that either). Cookies to anyone who guesses it:-) Thanks for reading! Next chapter will have Shera in it, promise! How'd you like Lilith's bet? Please review! **


	10. Lesson Ten: How to Correct

**A/N: Yeah, it's offical...I have no life...:-)**

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Ten: How to Correct a Misunderstanding

**Shera's (Cinder's) view**

I awoke by myself the next morning, not being awoken by the clock this time. I expected to find Master Zel asleep on the couch again, but was surprised to find the house empty. I went back to the bedroom and checked the clock. 7:14 am. Oh…Master was gone by now…

That's when I saw it. And by "it," I meant the small wrapped bundle by the bed, with a nice handwritten note.

_Dear my little Cinderella,_

_Um…I made you these clothes…I know they're far from a ball gown, unfortunately there's no prince to come take you away, luckily the evil step-sisters are on vacation, the only pumpkins around here are probably for dinner, Helen doesn't like mice, and if I'm your fairy godmother…er, father…then you should sue. _

_Anyway, joking aside, I know that this is hardly repayment for you cleaning my house (thank you, by the way). Tomorrow I'm getting off at noon and we're going shopping to get you some new clothes, but for now these will just have to do. I hope they fit…I'm sorry that I got home late last night and had to leave early this morning. Don't wait up for me tonight, either. I'll be home late again, I think. _

_I'm really sorry I haven't spent any time at all with you. I promise that, come the weekend, we'll get to talk and um…I guess hang out, right? I left some sausage in the fridge for you, and I think there are some more pancakes there too. I'll come tuck you in when I get home. Have a good day ._

_Love,_

_Zel_

_P.S. Thanks for the cookies!_

I smiled as a warm feeling in my chest. Master spent time to make me something? I felt special. (It didn't even cross my mind to wonder _how_ and _where_ Master Zel learned to make clothing…maybe the same place he got his scars?)

I carefully refolded the note and set it on my pillow. I then went back to the bundle and carefully unwrapped it.

The first thing I noticed: the clothes were white. (How'd he know?)

The second thing: they were _expertly_ made.

Then the details started to filter through. The clothes were a set: a short sleeved shirt and a long skirt that looked like it'd come down to my ankles. The shirt's sleeves and hems had intricate golden and green embroidery, forming leaves and flowers all along their lengths. The skirt had slits on the sides (only going up to below my knees) and continued the leaves and flower pattern all along the bottom.

I put the clothes on quickly and ran to find a mirror. So then, standing on the counter in Master's bathroom, I examined myself. Just wearing the clothes made me feel beautiful, but seeing myself in the mirror confirmed this. I giggled and stared at the reflection, not believing this was me.

All thanks to Master Zel. I couldn't wait for him to get home and see that what he'd made fit me perfectly. I loved them too, and wanted to thank him personally.

It would probably have to be tomorrow, though. Or maybe I should stay up until he gets home tonight…

**

* * *

Turk's View: River**

"Zel, wake up!" River laughed as Zel shot up from his desk and fell to the floor, convulsing like he was having a seizures.

"I was not sleeping! I was totally awake!" he clarified, blushing.

"Up late with a girl again?" River taunted.

"No!" Zel said, blushing further. She knew he was clean.

"How long's it been?" she asked, leaning against the door, watching him. "A year?"

"Longer than that, I think…I don't know really…" he confessed. River felt bad for him. All the Turks knew the last girl Zel had dated/slept with ended up just using him for money and a place to crash, and then convinced her real boyfriend that Zel was rapping her. So Zel got the crap beat out of him for no apparent reason.

They had to sedate Vincent to keep him from killing the pair. Grimore hadn't been too happy either. (Rumors had spread that the scientist was trying to send gremlins to terrorize them, furthering everyone's beliefs that the Valentines were a bunch of dark sorcerers.)

Zel hadn't dated anyone since.

River pitied Zel. As far as she knew, he was basically a walking curse. Nothing good ever happened to the man, or if something good did happen, a series of misfortunes would occur directly after.

She felt bad too because she'd started to find him pretty attractive. Sure, he was a walking disaster with a very strange past and an even crazier present. Sure he was semi-psychotic and completely suicidal. But he was so naïve to how the real world actually worked that it was funny. And so innocently cute. In his own, dysfunctional way, Zel had found his way into her heart.

And if anyone found out, it would be the end of her.

"You leaving early?" Zel asked, crawling back up to his seat and staring disdainfully at the papers scattered on the desk.

"Yeah. Got my work done quickly and am deciding to skip out early. Tell the Vampire when he gets out of his coffin, will ya? I don't feel like getting bit today," River replied. She, of course, was talking about Vincent, who Riley secretly called Vampire instead of Dirge.

"You are?" River jumped. Where the hell did Vincent come from?!

"Yes, Vinnie, I am." River smiled as he winced.

"Do I really look that much like a vampire?" Vincent asked, blinking a few times. River snorted.

"No, not at _all_. The red eyes and ghostly pale skin make you look _totally_ normal. I bet you drink blood and sleep in a coffin."

"Vincent's scared of blood!" Zel chimed in. River's eyes widened as she grinned.

"You _are_?!" Vincent glared at Zel, the famous "I'm going to kill you" glare that made even Akito Shin-Ra wet himself. Zel was unfazed and didn't seem to notice the glare.

"No, I'm not scared of _anything_. And I sleep in a bed, thank you very much," Vincent said sternly.

"Ew! I don't want to know what you do in bed, Vincent!" River shouted, grinning wickedly. A few Turks stuck their heads out of their offices and stared at the pair of them. Vincent turned as red as his eyes.

"Th-…that's not what I said," he said, trying to remain calm. (River guessed he wanted to go hide under a rock or something.)

"I know. Have a good day, Dirge!" she called over her shoulder, walking towards the door.

* * *

By the time she made it outside, River had remembered that she really didn't have anything to do today. She scrolled through her options.

1) She could go hang around at Wall Market (ew…no)

2) She could go browse weapons shops for a better sword (broke, out of the question)

3) She could go hang out with her non-Turk friends (first she needed to get some non-Turk friends)

4) She could hang at Zel's place until he got home (nothing wrong with that one)

She smiled. Why not? And anyway, Zel had left his key yesterday and she'd been lucky enough to find it.

Plus Zel never carried who spent the night at his house. A lot of the Turks would crash there just because it was closer to work. And Zel had a comfy couch… (Wonder what his bed felt like…bad thoughts!)

With that decided, River set out for the house of the man she secretly admired.

* * *

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**

After eating lunch with Helen (whom Master Zel had called and asked if she could help me cook), I sat reading a book on his couch. It was called _Loveless_, and supposedly was based off of a play. I liked it very much, even though I didn't totally understand everything said in it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I jumped up to get it, thinking that maybe Master Zel had locked himself out again.

"Hi!" I said brightly, only to be surprised. The person at the door was _not_ Master Zel.

"Oh…wow, I'm sorry," the woman said, blushing (she looked familiar…). "Wrong apartment…" She turned to leave.

"Um, who are you looking for?" I called. She stopped and turned back, eying me wearily.

"Zel. Do you know of him?" she asked.

"Yup. He lives here, but he's at work right now. Do you want me to take a message?" I asked politely.

"Um…this is Zel's place?"

"Yes ma'am. Master Zel lives here," I replied again. Did she not hear me the first time? The woman backed up and stared straight at me, as if I were some one eyed monster.

That's when I recognized her as one of Lilith's "knights," the one named River.

I think that's when she recognized me too.

"Hey, wait a minute! Aren't you the little girl Vincent saved? I thought you disappeared! What are you doing with Zel? Why are you here alone? And…did you just call him_ master_?!" she rattled off all these questions at an amazing speed and I could hardly keep up with her. Did she actually want me to answer any of them?

I didn't think so, at least by the look on her face.

"Uh…are you alrig…"

"THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE SON OF A BITCH!" I jumped at her statement, cowering behind the door. Before I could say anything, though, she had disappeared back down the hallway. I wondered if she was going to talk to Master Zel…

Maybe I should call him…

I heard the sound of a motorbike's engine roaring to life.

Yeah…I should _defiantly_ call him…

* * *

**Turk's View: River**

River practically ran through the halls of the Shin-Ra building. Anyone who got in her way sorely regretted it. Fameos, who happened to be on his way back from the lunch room, barely avoided loosing hand for waving at her (here was another man who was always in the wrong place at the wrong time).

River paused to contemplate apologizing to the scientist. But she decided that killing Zel was first priority. She'd just get Lilith to sweeten things up with the man anyway.

She'd hardly made it to the Turk's Floor when she started yelling.

"ZEL! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" she screamed. From the other side of the hall she heard a loud crash and the words "SAVE ME!" being screamed by her victim. All the Turks watched as River stormed down the hallway, anger distorting her face. They all knew a fight was sure to happen. What River didn't see was Tori run to get Vincent and Rito run to get Lilith. Verdot (like so many others) was already pressed against the wall, trying to get out of River's way.

"Wait, I can explain!" Zel cried as River grabbed him by the hair and forced him to keep eye contact. She scoffed. Those were some _famous_ last words.

"_Sure_ you can," River replied menacingly. Zel gulped as River pulled out her sword, pointing it at his neck. "Got any last words, Turk?!"

Zel just stared at her, his blue eyes watering and he looked positively pitiful. She wondered briefly if he was thinking about how ironic it was that he couldn't kill himself but other people seemed oh so willing to try to end his life.

She also noticed how adorable he looked when he was docile.

"None? That's good…" She said, grinning as she raised her sword and brought down on…

"TURKS! LINE UP!" River winced, sword stopping a half a centimeter from Zel's face. She put the sword to her side and stood at attention. Zel scrambled to his feet and tried to get away from River at the same time. So he ended up a crumbled lump on the floor when Lilith (who'd just yelled the order) walked in, inspecting all the Turks who were lined up respectfully, and the catching sight of Zel. River noticed Vincent was right behind the Vice President, looking as stoic as ever.

"What is going on here?" Lilith asked. Zel tried to melt into the ground as River decided to explain.

"It seems, VP, that the little girl who Vincent saved from the slavers didn't disappear…" she said, glaring at Zel. The other Turks muttered to each other, obviously interested. "It turns out she's at Zel's house right now. And you want to know what else? She calls him _Master_. It seems Zel's not as clean as we think, and I was just deciding what type of torture was most fitting for his punishment."

"River, you don't understa…"

"She's NINE, Zel!" River screamed, glaring at him. Zel backed up and looked to Lilith and Vincent. "Oh no, your brother ain't gonna save you now!"

River then felt something hit her in the knee…hard.

"Yow!" she shouted, holding her knee. She looked up, surprised to see Lilith standing above her, cracking her knuckles.

"Will you _listen_ now?" the VP asked sternly. River looked confused, but she, like all the other Turks, was listening.

"Look. Zel's not doing anything wrong. In fact, he's the only thing keeping that little girl from being Akito's slave…" A uniform hiss came from the Turks, loudest, River noticed, was Zel. "And now she's living with Zel in order to live a normal life. Nothing is going on between them, River….at least, nothing _should_ be…Zel?" River felt her heart plummet. This was _not_ good…damn jumping to conclusions!

All the Turks looked to see Zel sitting there, his head in his knees.

"Her name's Cinder…" he said.

"What?" Lilith asked.

"That's…the name I gave her. Cinderella…short, Cinder." The Turks were silent, staring at the man on the floor. River felt sick with herself. "Lilith, can I have the day off tomorrow?"

"Why Zel?" Lilith asked, glaring at River briefly before returning her gaze to Zel.

"Cinder needs clothes…and I need to get groceries and a cook book…" he muttered. Lilith nodded.

"Of course…but are you sure that _you _should be the one buying clothes for the little girl?" River suddenly got an idea to redeem herself and save Zel a very embarrassing trip.

"I'll go and help him out!" she said quickly. Lilith looked startled, and Zel looked delirious.

"Didn't you just try to kill me?" he muttered.

"You will?" Lilith asked.

"Hey, why don't we _all_ go?" Riley called from the back. Lilith laughed.

"We don't want to scare her, do we?" she said. But the other Turks had already made up their mind.

"Yeah! I love shopping!" Lin shouted. Other girls chimed in with their ideas of where to go. The guys just saw it as an excuse to get out of the office and agreed.

"Fine then. Tomorrow is the official Turk's Shopping Spree…" Lilith said, snorting. "I'm so coming along…"

Zel was the only one to protest.

"No! You can't all come! I can't afford it anyway!" he shouted. He was probably thinking that if they all came with him, he'd be paying for lunch, River thought. She was kinda bummed too. She had planed on using the shopping trip to get closer to Zel.

"What if I pay for it?" Lilith asked sweetly. Zel stared at her.

"What's the catch?" he asked wearily, almost mechanically actually.

"No catch. I just want to help," Lilith said. But there was something mischievous in her eyes, River could see it.

"I don't _trust_ you," Zel whispered, eyeing her.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Zel! It's only something to do with the bet Vinnie and I made. It won't affect you!" River watched as Vincent's face fell to a look of shock. Something told her that the Dirge was going to be coming too.

When Zel said nothing, Lilith smiled again.

"Then it's settled! Everyone, meet at Zel's house tomorrow at One pm! If you're late, I'll dock your pay!"

* * *

**A/N: I heart Lilith...she's the type of boss that would drive me crazy and I'd return the favor...:-) Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is the Turks going shopping...poor Shera never stood a chance...Thank you winterrosa for the idea:-) Please Review!**


	11. Lesson Eleven: How to Go Shopping

**A/N: Sorry this took me so long to update! I was working on my other fanfictions and then my World History teacher decided to assign a boat load of reading and then the Writer's Block Demons came! **

**Okay, I'll stop with the excuses. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

**Thanks for the idea winterrosa!**

**Same disclamers as always!**

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Eleven: How to Go Shopping (With the Turks)

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**

I awoke to find a strange sight in the hallway.

Well, basically Master just fell asleep on the floor right in front of my door…Was he _that_ tired? I mean, he promised me he'd come and tuck me in, but it seems he fell asleep directly after that.

I sat down and watched him sleep again.

Isn't weird that people, when asleep, seem totally different than when they're awake?

Master didn't seem so tormented when he was asleep. He was calm and he even was smiling. Good, that meant no nightmares.

I sat there for who knows how long, just watching him. Sometimes he'd mutter to himself, or twitch slightly, but he never awoke.

"Master? You're going to be late for work again," I whispered, nudging him. He murmured inaudibly and tried to slide away from me, but the wall kept him from going anywhere. "Master Zel?"

"Huh?" he opened his eyes and convulsed, sitting up quickly. "What time is it?"

"Six a.m. Master, you're late for work." Master Zel smiled at me, leaning against the wall.

"Not going to work today. We're going shopping, remember?" I blushed. I admit, I had forgotten. "Come on, I'll make breakfast, and you can tell me where you'd like to go." He got up and picked me up too, carrying me into the kitchen piggy-back style.

"Did ya have a good sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so. Did you?" I joked. "Sleeping on the floor couldn't have been comfortable."

"More comfortable than the couch," he replied, smiling.

"Then you should be sleeping on the bed! I'm the…" Master Zel cut me off.

"You're the guest, Cinder. Meaning you get the bed and I get the floor, couch, chair, random sleeping area. Understand?" he stated. He was still smiling, but his eyes had a dark shadow behind them, like he was angry but not wanting to show it. His eyes also seemed greener than their normal bright blue.

Why won't Master let me call myself a slave? Isn't that what I am?

"What would you like for breakfast? You've already had pancakes, so…there's a whole mess of stuff I can make. Just call it out and I'll see what I can do."

"Um…I-I don't know…what would you like?" I asked quietly. I hope he's okay…I didn't know people's eye color could change.

"How about I make you a surprise?" he suggested. I nodded and stared at the table. I listened to him pull out ingredients from the refrigerator and pans from the cabinets.

"So…I'm glad the clothes fit…" Master Zel said, breaking the awkward silence that was forming. "They look good on you." I looked up and nodded happily.

"Thank you very much for making them for me, Master," I replied. He sighed and looked away from me again.

"Could you…not call me that?" he asked the cabinets, beginning to cut some green vegetables (I think they're called bell peppers? Maybe…).

"Call you what, Master?" I asked, confused. "You own me, Master Zel. It's only polite for me to call you that."

"PEOPLE CAN'T BE OWNED!" Master shouted suddenly, whipping around to face me. "DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ANYTHING?!" I whimpered and started back at him, my eyes meeting his.

They were completely green.

"M-m-master?"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE, UNDERSTAND?!" he yelled, pointing at me. "YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE…" he stopped, suddenly, staring at the hand that was pointing at me. I stared too, and as we watched, dark crimson liquid fell from it and began pooling on the floor. Master Zel looked at his other hand, blood knife resting in his palm. "Figures…" he said, ignoring me and glaring at his badly bleeding hand.

As I watched, the green slowly faded back to clear blue.

"Why does my hand hurt?" Master Zel asked abruptly. I looked at him, shocked. I had nothing to say. "AHHH! IT'S BLEEDING!" Zel screamed, staring at his hand. "AHHHH IT'S BLEEDING! WHY IS IT BLEEDING?!"

"Master Zel?"

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" he said, throwing the knife it the sink and bolting from the room. He came back briefly, saying, "I'm sorry, Cinder, I'll be right back…" The next thing I heard the bathroom sink turn on and he continued cursing as he cleaned the wound.

Five minutes later, he came back into the kitchen with his hand freshly bandaged.

"Heh, sorry about that…Hopefully I didn't get any blood on the food," Master Zel said absently before washing the bloody knife four times with lots of soap and then getting a new one to complete the cutting of the vegetables.

He seemed oblivious to how he'd gotten hurt…did he not remember? It just happened, but he seemed to have totally ignored it.

Can people actually do that?

* * *

"So, do you know where you want to go shopping today?" Master Zel asked. I looked up from my plate, biting my lip. (We were eating something called omelets…they were really good.) "Oh…do you not know of any places to shop? Wait, what am I saying? This is your first time out, right?" Master sighed.

"Well…I did hear of one place to go," I offered, feeling slightly stupid.

"Oh? And where's that?" he asked, taking a drink of his coffee. Well, it wasn't really coffee. It was more of coffee creamer and milk and sugar.

"Wall Market." Master Zel chocked on his drink. His eyes went wide and he ran to the sink, spitting it all out and gasping for breath.

"We are _not_ going there!" he said, bright red in the face.

And that was the end of that conversation.

* * *

**Vincent/Lilith's View**

**Later That Day: 1:05 pm.**

"They're late," Lilith said bitterly. Vincent shrugged and stared at the apartment building where his brother now lived. He, like always, didn't look too pleased with his brother's decision.

"They're Turks, Lilith. 'On time' doesn't register in their brains."

"What about you, huh? _You're_ a Turk," she countered.

"I own a watch," he replied smartly. "Plus I'd be damned to leave you alone with my brother. Who knows what you'd do to him."

"Nothing…that wouldn't help me win the bet, of course!" Lilith smiled.

"You do understand that your pickings of women who could stand Zel's psychosis are quiet limited, right?" Vincent stated, crossing his arms.

"You're so kind to your brother."

"I'm only stating the facts. You know as well as I do that he needs severe psychological aid, among other things."

"Whatever, Vincent. There are girls out there who find Zel's way of life attractive, you know."

"Really? Can you tell me a name of anyone else but River?" he replied, showing one of his rare smiles. Lilith scowled back at him. "Who were you planning to hook him up with anyway?"

"Why does it matter, huh? We're on different sides of the battle, Vince. I don't think we should be sharing our tactics, do you?" Lilith observed, crossing her arms as well.

"I'm just making sure we don't have another 'Lucy' incident, alright? Is that too much to ask?" Vincent spat off to the side, as if the name of Zel's Ex was poison.

"Okay, fine. I was planning on Riley b…"

"Taken."

"What?!" Lilith asked.

"She already has a boyfriend. His name is Aaron Finelli. He's not in Turk; he works as a weapons maker in Sector Two. Don't tell her I know this, either, or I'm getting my head blown off."

"I thought she liked _you_," Lilith said, frowning.

"Nope." As if cued, Riley ran into view, breathing hard.

"Sorry I'm late," she said, sighing.

"Better be. Have a reason?" Lilith asked. Vincent could think of a few, but kept silent.

"Not one I want to tell you," she replied brightly. "Crap…I need to go back and get my gun. I left in it Sector Two for a touch up…can I go back and get it?"

"Fine…Wait, why don't you just stay with the _other_ thing you left in Sector Two and take the day off," Lilith said, shrugging.

"Other thing?" Riley looked confused. (Though, Vincent noticed, she looked happy to have the day off.)

"Yeah. Vincent was just telling me how your boyfriend lives in Sector Two. Aaron something…"

"Aaron Finelli…Wait a minute! How'd _Vincent_ know about him?!" Riley's cold eyes turned to Vincent, who just shrugged and avoided eye contact.

"Dunno, don't really care…have a good day off Riley…" Lilith replied, thinking that would be the best way to avoid having to watch the smaller girl rip Vincent apart limb by limb.

"Fine…" Riley muttered, turning away. "Oh, and Lilith? Verdot told me to tell you that he can't make it. Freya's sick and he's nursing her back to health…Isn't that cute?! I always knew they were a couple!" Vincent smiled and Lilith scowled. Damn, there went another choice…She was running out of dateable Turks.

"Hey, Riley? Are any of the Turk girls single?" she asked, smiling to hide her true intentions.

"Um….I think River is the only one," Riley replied, stopping and putting a finger to her chin. "But she likes someone else. He just doesn't know it yet."

"And who is that?" Lilith asked, ignoring the smiling Vincent standing next to her.

"I can't tell ya…it's a secret!" Riley said, putting her hands on her hips defiantly. She then sighed. "Okay, just don't tell anyone…It's Zel, alright?" She pointed back to the apartments as she explained. "But it's a perfect match, ya know? She's liked him ever since the problem with Madame Lucifer…erm, Lucy, and everything."

"Madame Lucifer?" Lilith asked.

"Sorry, my nickname for the slut…er, woman," Riley said, smiling. Vincent chuckled. He'd heard worse from the other Turks.

"Why are Zel and River a perfect match?" Vincent asked. He already knew a few reasons, but this was just another way to rub it in Lilith's face.

"They were both born in the Slums, ya know? So they understand each other. I mean, I know River's had it pretty hard before. And Zel must have been miserable too, because what else gives you such a severe case of MPD, right?"

"Riley, do you know what River did before she joined Turk?" Lilith asked.

"She worked at Wall Market…see, that explains why she likes little Cinderella." Vincent frowned.

"What'd she do there?" he asked. Riley glared at him.

"What _all_ girls do at Wall Market, Vincent! Sheesh, you can't be that naïve, can ya?"

"I just never thought _River_ would do something like that," Vincent defended.

"You'd be surprised what hunger will drive you to do, Vincent….you wouldn't know, really. You're a spoiled rich kid…." Riley stopped. "Uh, heh…no offence."

"None taken. I'm not the only spoiled rich kid here anyway," he said, poking Lilith. She just sneered at him.

"How'd she become a Turk then?" Lilith asked, still glaring at Vincent.

"Rito and Tori picked her up…probably after some of her 'services' or something, but then decided to try and help her, ya know? She joined Turk to try to pay them back. They joined shortly after she did, right? That's all I know…You'd have to ask her." Riley nodded, coming to the end of her tale. "I'm gonna go now…Promise you won't tell River?"

"Promise," Lilith said, smiling. Vincent nodded. That was good enough for Riley, who waved and headed off, back to Sector Two.

Lilith looked at Vincent, who was staring at the ground.

"Hello Reality, how can you be so cruel?" she asked, exasperated.

"That's what I asked when Zel showed up on our doorstep," Vincent replied. "There was no reply then either."

* * *

**2:15 PM**

"TOOK YOU ALL LONG ENOUGH!" Lilith screamed. The group of Turks cringed. They were the same Turks who, only a few days before, had saved her life (minus Verdot).

Here's the list (In order of arrival):

Rito, Tori, and River

Kilick and Lin

David and Kyra

Legion and Rachel

All the other Turks had disappeared under "mysterious circumstances." Lilith would get back at them later. What really bugged her was the truth to Riley's words. Every Turk had come in pairs today, except for River, who was the third wheel to Rito and Tori. So much for being _only_ co-workers.

Her yell brought Zel scrambling out of his apartment, followed closely by little Cinder. The Turks promptly introduced themselves to the girl. Vincent noticed that she seemed to like the Twins the most of the group. They instantly took to calling her "little sister" and were carrying her around and giving Zel quite a scare.

"Okay! Enough chit-chat! Let's go shopping!" Lilith said. She was about ready to leave when she noticed Zel's hand was crudely bandaged. "Zel, what happened to you?" Everyone stopped and looked at Zel. He grinned sheepishly back at them.

"I was cutting bell peppers this morning for omelets when suddenly they all _attacked_ me. To stop the tyranny of the bell peppers I bravely defended myself and Cinder and chopped away at them. But one got me…small price to pay to save the world, really," he replied, looking at his hand.

No one said anything to that.

* * *

**Turk's View: Zel**

We'd been shopping for two hours and bought nothing…don't ask me how. I normally have a system that gets me in and out of the store in less than ten minutes, no matter what I'm buying.

Despite my reluctance to stay out in public, I did notice that Cinder seemed to be enjoying herself. Well, at least she'd been smiling the whole time. Sometime in the last ten minutes she'd put one of her hands in mine and the other in River's. It was pretty cute, to see her relaxed and comfortable like this.

"Are we ever going to actually get her some clothes, or just stare at them?" I asked. Some time ago David, Legion, and Kilick had disappeared. I guessed it was when we passed the computer store. Rito and Tori had stayed with us, bless their souls. Vincent seemed reluctant to leave me alone if Lilith was anywhere within ten feet of me or River, I noticed.

What did they bet on?

"We will Zel, don't worry. Just trying to find the right store, alright?" Lin said. I shrugged.

"Fine. I don't know much about clothes shopping anyway. Why buy when you can make, I say," I replied. (Not that I know anything about making girl's clothes.)

"Or steal," River said, eyeing another clothing store with disinterest.

"Why would you steal clothes? It's a waste of talent. Save it for food or money," I said (without thinking, mind you). "Can't live off clothes, let me tell you." River smirked at me.

"I did once," she said. "Top that." I bit my lip, noticing we were going into one of my forbidden topics (Never talk about: Past life, sex life, dead/unknown family, religion, or politics.) Luckily, I didn't have to answer.

"Aw, your daughter is really cute," a woman said, smiling at me and River. "You two must be very proud parents." I stared at the woman.

Wait, parents? Did she mean me and River?! And…Cinder?! What?!

"We are. Thank you so much," River said quickly. I tried not to gawk at her or the woman. Did anyone else find this weird? ANYONE?!

I mean, it's not that I don't think it would be nice to settle down and start a family…No, actually that's one of my goals. And River would make a good mother, don't get me wrong. And sure, I'd be pretty lucky if River was my wife, cause she's _really_ good looking, but….

Wait a minute!

The woman smiled at us again and continued on her way. After she was far enough away, the others started laughing. All but Lilith and Cinder, I noticed.

Why wasn't Lilith laughing? She normally enjoys my humiliation.

"That was funny," River said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, yesterday you tried to kill me and today you're my wife. Wow, time flies, eh?" I said. She snorted and muttered something to herself.

Wait, did she just say "if only?" Why would she say that?

"Master Zel?" I looked down at Cinder (Why must she call me that?!) and smiled.

"Yeah Cinder?"

"Can I be your daughter?" My heart melted from the way she looked at me. I nodded.

"Sure Cinder. If that's what ya want." She smiled at me and nodded back. (Gaia she's really cute. When she grows up I'll be beating guys away from her with my sword, won't I? Heh, that'll be fun.)

As I watched, she looked over at River and then back at me.

"Can River be my mom?" she asked, innocently enough.

Hello floor…we haven't spoken in awhile, have we?

* * *

**Shera's (Cinder's) View:**

"Master, are you okay?" I asked, letting go of Miss River's hand and crouching next to Master Zel worriedly. He'd just tripped and fallen on his face.

"Mm fie," he replied, voice muffled by the floor. I think that meant "I'm fine."

"Zel, get off the floor," Miss Lilith said. Master Zel jumped back to his feet, bright red in the face.

Wow, he must have hit the ground really hard.

"Hey, Ri! Do you think this is a good place?" one of the girls, I think her name was Lin, asked, pointing at a shop.

"Um, sure…" Miss River replied, nodding to her. The others looked at the shop and shrugged. Miss River turned to me, smiling. "Hey, Cinder, why don't you and I and the rest of the girls pick out the clothes while Zel and the guys get some food? Is that alright?" I looked to Master for allowance.

"You can go on if you want to, Cinder," he replied quietly. I smiled and then nodded to Miss River.

"Great! Let's go then!" she said, taking my hand.

"Lin, Kyra, Rachel, Miss Lilith! If you could…" Rito started.

"Please get River new clothing as well!" Tori finished.

"All she has are…"

"Turk uniforms!"

Miss River blushed and glared at the twins. Lilith nodded and the other three girls smiled. There was something hidden behind those smiles, though…they looked evil, almost.

* * *

"What's your favorite color, Cinder?" River asked me.

"White," I answered, staring at the mountains of clothing around me. I had to pick from all of this?!

"Ah, the color of innocence. Such a fitting favorite color for such an innocent, sweet little girl," Rachel said, eyeing a bunch of dresses. They were all too big for me, so I guess she was looking for River. "Such an opposite of Ri, too. Her favorite is red…the color of blood, or seduction…" River glared at her. "What? It's not like I was _implying_ anything."

I wonder what "seduction" means…I'll ask Master Zel later.

"Hey, Cinderella, could you try these on?" Kyra asked, coming over with an armful of different outfits. Lin was right behind her, carrying the same amount.

"Whoa there, guys. Slow down a bit," River said. "We don't want to drain Lilith all the way…"

"Oh, I don't mind. Plus she needs it. What am I going to do with the money anyway? I live at the Shinra building most of the time," Miss Lilith stated, smiling. "Hey, River, I found some clothes that Rito and Tori might approve of." River looked embarrassed and ran over to Miss Lilith, leaving me to Lin, Rachel, and Kyra.

"On last question," Rachel said, standing up with a dress for River in her arms, "What colors don't you like?"

"Green." I said quickly.

"Greed, envy, earth, money…" Rachel listed. "Interesting. Why don't you like the color green?"

"It scares me," I replied, shivering.

When Master Zel is angry, his eyes are green.

The girls around me went silent.

"So _that's_ how Zel cut himself," River muttered. I looked around at them. What was going on?

"Come on, Cinder," Lin said suddenly. "Let's try these on and see if they fit."

* * *

**Turk's View: Zel**

"The only excuse you could make…"

"Was a story of bell peppers?"

I looked at the two twins, who stood on either side of me. I felt pretty uncomfortable with them both peering at me with stern looks. As always, Rito was talking first and Tori was completing his sentences. And Vincent was just glaring at me.

"Did Dark Zel…"

"Make his appearance?"

"I don't think so…" I replied, smiling at them. They were unconvinced.

"Master Zel needs to..."

"Gain control."

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, before cringing.

"So that's what set you off this morning, huh?" Vincent said, grabbing some food off the shelves and putting it into the cart. "Look, I'm going to see if Dad can get some more pills for you, okay?"

"Can he get the same stuff in liquids?" I asked, trying to put some of the food back. Vincent stopped me. (I guess he's paying. I could never afford some of this stuff.)

"Little brother needs to learn…"

"To swallow his pills."

"If I could, I'd be dead," I shot at them. The twins stuck their tongues out at me.

"If you die, River will be sad," Rito stated.

"No one will take care of Cinderella," Tori added.

"They both love you, you know," they said together. I slipped and looked at them, surprised.

"What was that?" Vincent asked, helping me up. We prepared ourselves for a twin style explanation. Rito was first, Tori second, than Rito again, and then Tori finally. Like a poem.

R: "River told us of a man in the slums that saved her once."

T: "She never forgot that man, and loved him very much."

R: "That man joined Turk, and now he's here."

T: "Still totally oblivious, it seems."

I stared at them.

"She remembers that?"

* * *

The walk back to the clothing store was painful. The twins' eyes were triumphant and Vincent's were boring into the back of my skull. I refused to tell him what happened in the slums because I didn't want to bring up my past. He didn't seem to care and kept bugging me about it.

"What'd they mean, Zel?" he asked again.

"Look, Vincent, I don't want to talk about it, alright? I didn't even recognize her, so it's not that important!" I barked, refusing to turn around to face him. We were back at the store anyway.

"Zel! Vincent! Twins!" Lin was waving to us, holding bags in one hand. Kyra and Rachel were also holding bags. Lilith was finishing up paying. (Oh jeeze, how much was this?!)

River and Cinder stood together, and Cinder was smiling. River was not.

"Did they buy you…?" Rito asked.

"Some pretty new clothes?" Tori finished. I didn't know why, but their statement made me feel envious. Maybe because the only thing I've ever seen her wear was her Turk uniform.

"Unfortunately…" River muttered.

"Hey, you look good in this stuff!" Kyra stated. Cinder ran over to me and threw her arms around my legs.

"Thank you. Today was fun!" she said. I smiled and patted her head.

"It's not over yet, Princess!" Lilith said, coming out. She smiled at me. (Oh dear Gaia, now what?!) "It's time for a fashion show!"

Please someone kill me.

* * *

**Unknown View**

A silent figure sat on the roof of the outdoor mall, watching the group of Turks with binoculars. He focused the binoculars onto the blonde-haired Turk, smiling heartlessly.

"Eleven years you've run," said he. "But to no avail. And you thought you could hide." The man laughed, shaking his head. "Stupid Dog…I thought you knew better." He looked back through the binoculars and scanned the group before focusing on Zel again. "But I've found you, Dog. There's nowhere to run now."

He moved his binoculars to the little girl hugging his Dog's knees, his smile growing.

"Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide."

* * *

**A/N: Mes evil! Haha! Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	12. Lesson Twelve: How to Get Together

**Sorry for not posting for so long! I've had a pretty hectic week and was gone all weekend! Oh well, hope you enjoy!**

How to be Human

Lesson Twelve: How to Get Together With Friends

**Turk's View: River**

I couldn't believe this was happening. First, I find myself being dragged into a store where some of the clothes cost just as much as my first gun did. Then I find myself being forced to try on a _way_ too revealing dress. (Hey, I may be a Turk, but after my old job, I've set up some limits, okay?) To make things worse, I take off that stupid dress only to be bombarded with a ton of other crap I'd never wear even if they paid me.

What's wrong with my Turk uniform, anyway?

Oh, and _of course_ my stupid boss Lilith goes and _buys_ that stupid revealing dress and the other stupid clothes that stupid Rachel and stupid Lin and stupid Kyra picked out because the stupid twins told them too. And now I'm being dragged back to Zel's stupid apartment to be forced through a stupid "fashion show" because my stupid boss said so and if I don't she'll probably fire (or shoot) me…

Can't you tell how _excited_ I am to be doing this?

"Cheer up, Ri," Kyra said, patting my head. "You'll get to show your assets to Zel. It'll be a sure-fire 'love at first sight' moment as soon as he notices what he's missing!"

"Oh, that's exactly what I want," I whispered venomously back to her. "Another guy after me only because I have breasts."

"Yeah, but we all know Zel's not like that," Lin said, grinning. "He just needs a little help, ya know?"

"And that would be me, Lin, Kyra, and Riley," Rachel said, smiling too. I glared at them.

"You drug_ Riley_ into this?" I hissed.

"Yup, they drug me into this!" Riley stated, coming literally out of nowhere. I jumped slightly and glared at her too.

"I thought we were allies," I stated.

"We were, and I'm doing what's best for the alliance," Riley said, crossing her arms and sticking her tongue out at me.

"How is my complete _humiliation_ 'doing what's best?'"

"It's not gonna be like that, River! Don't worry!" Lin assured me. I seriously was on the brink of killing all four of them.

Really.

But we made it to Zel's place before that ever happened (darn it). Luckily Zel had his key this time (shocker) and was able to let us in before someone shot the doorknob off (again).

That's when I noticed people were missing. Basically, David, Legion, and Kilick were still MIA. (I knew they couldn't handle shopping.)

"Did we leave David, Legion, and Kilick at the mall or something?" I asked.

"Nope, those bastards skipped out on us. They die on Monday," Lilith said, smiling at me innocently. Don't ask me how she managed that (my boss scares me).

Suddenly a book went flying through the air

-THUMP-

"ZEL! What was that for?" Lilith screamed. She was holding her head, glaring at Zel.

"NO CUSSING WHILE CHILDREN ARE PRESENT!" Zel shouted back at her. I looked over at him, smiling when I saw he was covering Cinder's ears and glaring angrily at Lilith.

"What? Vincent's heard all this," Lilith complained. Vincent (who was innocently putting things away in the kitchen) didn't seem to hear her comment. Everyone else found it funny.

'Cept me…I value my life.

**Turk's View: Zel**

I swear to the Gaia, if I live through this night, I will _never _try to commit suicide again….

Okay….maybe not _never_….

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**

Master Zel looks nervous… I noticed that as the girls drug me and Miss River into the Zel's (or is it my?) bedroom. Mr. Rito and Mr. Tori made him sit on the couch and wouldn't let him get up. He kept fidgeting too…

It's official; Master Zel is _not_ a people person and especially not a _girl_ person.

"Miss River?" I asked, looking up at the older woman. "Why is Master Zel so uncomfortable around girls?" River sighed.

"He's not gay, just so you know. He's just…insecure, I guess…" she replied, shaking her head.

"After what _Lucy_ did to him, I doubt he'll ever let a girl get close to him again," Rachel explained.

"Lucy is Zel's ex-girl-fiend…er, girlfriend…" Lin stated.

"Let's stop talking about _Lucy_fer. I don't want to hear about her again unless she's on the hit list," Riley moaned.

"Agreed," all the girls said. I was confused, but I said agreed too. I didn't want anyone hurting Master Zel…_ever_.

Miss Lilith walked in right then, looking at me and River.

"Alright River, it's time for you to step out of the box you've put yourself in!" she said, crossing her arms. "And Cinderella, we're going to make sure all these clothes we got you actually fit…I don't think Rachel is too good with sizes. She always picks things that are too big."

"_That's_ why you like Legion!" Kyra yelled, causing all the girls but Rachel and me to burst out laughing. Rachel turned bright red, though I don't know if she was angry or embarrassed.

"How would _you_ know?!" she spat back at Kyra.

Kyra just smiled evilly, "He lost a bet. David told me all about it." Rachel's mouth dropped open, River turned red, Riley just laughed harder, and Lin and Lilith exchanged shocked glances.

What are they talking about? What does 'sizes' have to do with Mr. Legion?

These people are strange.

"OKAY! Getting back to something appropriate!" River said, gesturing to me. The other girls quickly apologized (maybe it's good I didn't understand). Rachel politely excused herself, saying she had to make a phone call, and Lilith walked out after her, saying something about helping Vincent cook.

"Alright then, let's get this party started!" Riley said, smiling as she dug through the bags. Lin and Kyra also dug through some of the bags, pulling out random articles of clothing and setting them on the floor.

"Okay, Cinder, you're first," Lin said, smiling at me. "Let's see…why don't you try this?" She held up a blue tank top and a pair of blue jeans. I shrugged and she handed them to me, along with some new undergarments. I smiled and waited, not knowing if I should wait for them to leave or get changed now.

"Hey River, this is so what you're trying on!" Riley said, smiling, holding up a dress that River looked mortified to see.

"No! I will not! Absolutely not!" River shouted, face flushing. Lin smiled as Kyra started to chant.

"Chicken! River is a Chicken!" she said.

"I am not! I look horrible in blue!"

"But that's _Zel's_ favorite color," Riley said, sly smile on her lips.

River took dress without further complaint.

**Turk's View: Zel**

"This isn't funny, guys! Let me go!" I stated. They didn't listen, of course. "Look, I just want to cook…VINCENT, GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN NOW! ...Rito, please? If we don't stop him, he'll burn the house down! Do you really think he knows how to use a stove, Tori?"

Naturally, the Twins refused to let go of my arms, leaving me stuck on the couch, awaiting the unveiling of whatever evil scheme Lilith had thought up or the apartment catching on fire. Because I had this nagging feeling in my gut that Vincent is no better of a cook than Dad is.

"Stop whining," Rito started

"Baby Zel," Tori finished.

"Why is everyone against me?!" I asked, slumping against the couch. Fine, burn the house down, see if I care.

Vincent walked out of the kitchen, smiling-err, well, smirking- at us. "Luckily for you, Zel, I thought myself to cook. And anyway, stop worrying about everything. The worst that will happen is that you'll see River in a dress. Is that so bad?"

Vincent, I hate you. I hate you so much.

"I guess…"

"It is," laughed the Twins. I glared at them. That's it, everyone dies tonight.

Except Cinder, of course…and River, because she was dragged unwillingly into this.

"Guys! You've got to see this!" Lin ran out, smiling broadly. (Yes, I have started to say my prayers…) Kyra and Riley followed, snickering, and lastly Cinder. Vincent smiled at the little girl.

"You look nice," he stated, throwing a glance back at me. "Right Zel?" I finally shrugged off the Twins' grip and nodded.

"Yeah, you look really good, Cinder. Blue's a good color for you." For some reason, I think that made her happy. Her eyes lit up and she ran up to me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back. (I can't help it! It's like trying to resist hugging a stuffed animal or a puppy…)

"Awww, how cute," Lilith said, smiling. She looked back at my bedroom door, waiting. My stomach plummeted. I'd forgotten about River.

"River, get your ass out here!" Rachel ordered, before covering her mouth.

"Soap! Punishable by soap!" I stated, heading towards the kitchen.

"Look Zel, we all know you want to shower with Rachel, but do you think Legion would be too happy with hearing about that?" Kyra asked, hands on her hips.

Hello again Floor. How's the last few hours been? I met your cousin at the mall. Nice guy, really…

"That was _low_, Kyra," Vincent stated, obvious edge in his voice as I scrambled to get up from the floor.

"Sorry. I know he was talking about the age old 'wash your mouth out with soap' trick. But it was too perfect…I had to say something," the Turk justified.

"You need help," Riley declared.

"We all do, but that's beside the point. River! Don't make me drag you out here!" Kyra ordered. "I will break down the door!"

"Don't do that!" I yelled. Kyra just laughed.

"I'm coming, shut up!" River called from my room. (Awkward!)

"You're gonna want to sit down, Zel," Riley warned. Lilith looked slightly mortified and Vincent looked quiet amused.

I knew it! They bet something on me! Damn it Vincent, how could you do that to your own brother?

"Don't worry, Master Zel. River looks really pretty! Just like someone from my book," Cinder said, smiling at me. I smiled back at her, masking the fact that what she had just said WAS NOT HELPING!

"I don't look that good, Cinder," River muttered, standing now in everyone's view.

There was a goddess in the center of my living room…I'm just dreaming, right?

RIGHT?!

First of all, she was wearing my favorite color, just like Cinder was. (There's a conspiracy against me, I swear. I should have never told anyone that my favorite color was my eye color, damn it!)

Second of all, she was wearing a very sexy dress.

Third of all, it was River in the dress. River who I'd had this small crush on since I'd entered the Turks division at Shinra. River who doesn't find it weird that I'm semi-psychotic (because fully psychotic people don't know they're crazy) and choose to be my friend.

River, who still remembers me from back _then,_ the only reminder of what I once was, and doesn't seem to care at all.

Gaia, what's happening to me? I normally don't care how people look (because you could be the most attractive person on the planet and still be the Spawn of Satan). So why was River's sudden change of clothing affecting me like this?

Like making me wish she wasn't wearing any clothing…

Ack! Mind outa the gutter, Zel! MIND OUTA THE GUTTER!

"Do I look _that_ bad?" River asked, looking around the room and then at me. "Your silence is not encouraging."

"No! No, that's not it. I-it's just that you look…uh…" Drop dead gorgeous? Like a goddess? So incredibly sexy?

For Gaia's sake, I can keep my thoughts straight!

"Just admit it Zel! You think she's hot, and we all know it!" Lin said, grinning. River's face probably mirrored mine. She was blushing and I was sure I was too.

"I…eh, um…well…er, uh…"

"Out with it, Turk!" Lilith ordered.

"You look really nice River!" I shouted, before jumping behind the couch and waiting to die.

"Thanks Zel." I peaked up from behind the couch, looking at River inquisitively. She had this look on her face, like that comment I'd just made cured cancer or something.

She looked genuinely happy.

"Uh…you're welcome?" I said, smiling slightly and standing up.

"And so begins a _perfect_ relationship!" Riley said. River's face fell back to the embarrassed look. And me?

I'm just going to stay on the floor now, okay?

**Turk's View: River**

The night drug on, with me having to model countless different outfits in front of my boss, my boss's boss, my fellow colleagues, and Cinder.

It was after the fourth time I came out in a dress that Zel could put a sentence together without stuttering. I found this amusing.

Now, changing back into my Turk uniform in the bathroom (Cinder had gone to bed…she sleeps in Zel's room, and he gets the couch…we need to get Zel a new bed…) I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I asked. I was decent enough, with my pants and a camisole on, so I really didn't care if whoever it was came in.

"You looked nice today, Ri," Rito said, coming in. I had gotten over my initial surprise of hearing him speak in complete sentences years ago. It turns out that Rito and Tori are actually quiet independent, but they work the best together. They just end each other's sentences because it's a habit they developed as children, when they spent so much time together that they learned how to basically read each other's minds.

I'd always thought it would be awesome to have a twin.

"Thank Rito. Where's your other half?" I asked, putting on my socks.

"Half asleep on the couch. He kicked Zel off ten minutes ago."

"That's nice. Zel seems to have a thing for the floor anyway," I said, smiling as I began to button up my shirt.

"River, we told Zel." I stopped what I was doing and looked at him, slightly shocked. "Sorry. We thought he needed to know. My only question is why you never told him."

"Because…I didn't want him to come to me and say 'pay up'. You know, like make me be indebted to him...to let him control me…" I sighed.

"You know as well as I do, Zel's not like that."

"I know! I just…Drakra is. Zel might not be, but _Drakra_ is. And that's the one who saved me that day, not Zel."

"River, Zel and Drakra are the same people," Rito said, sighing as well.

"No they're not. Zel's a lost soul who couldn't kill a fly and can't kill himself, is hopelessly romantic and I'm in love with him. Drakra is a psychotic murderer who kills because he's told to and cares about nothing more than himself. Zel and Drakra are _not_ the same people," I defended. _Not unlike the Turks…_I thought. _Killing because they say so…_

"They only share the same body."

"So Zel has MPD!"

"Is that what you think it is?" Rito asked quietly. "Tori seems to think the same thing…"

"And you don't?" I asked, watching him closely.

"I think 'Drakra' might be a manifestation of Zel's anger, hate, and, of course, his insanity. You know, like when someone talks of having their 'demons' to deal with. I think that Zel created Drakra as someone to blame every time does something he hates," Rito explained.

It was times like these that I showed me that I tended to forget how smart Rito and Tori actually were.

"So you think it's all in his head?" I asked.

"Yes. Then again, MPD is also a psychological thing."

"I see," I wanted to let the subject drop.

"Hey, River?"

"Yes, Rito?"

"If Zel tries to kill himself and he has MPD, is that a hostage situation?" I couldn't help but laugh at that.

After I finally calmed down, I noticed that Rito and I weren't alone anymore.

"So, are you going to…?" Rito asked

"Ask him?" Tori finished. Of course, here was Rito's half-awake other half.

"Ask him what?" I glared at the Twins, who smiled at me.

"Ask him to love you…"

"Just like you do him."

"Guys, I doubt he's interested."

"Two years is…"

"Enough time to recover." I sighed. They were right…I just needed to get over myself and put my head on the chopping block once and awhile.

"Fine. FINE!" I said, pulling on my jacket and shoes. "I'm going, I'm going…" I stormed past them, sighing.

"Good luck, River!" they said to me. I shook my head and headed down the hall and into the living room.

Zel, Lilith, and Vincent were the only people who were still here. That's good, I won't be as embarrassed. I swallowed the lump in my throat and walked over to Zel.

"Zel, can I talk to you for a moment?"

**Turk's View: Twins**

"Hey Brother?"

"Yes Tori?"

"If things don't work out between River and Zel…do you think she'll date me?" Tori asked, hopefulness ringing out in his voice. Rito laughed.

"Don't get your hopes up, Brother. She's loved Zel for eleven years…it'll be hard to top that."

Tori nodded, looking slightly forlorn. "Oh well," he stated, "I was late."

"Come on, let's go watch the fireworks," Rito said. Tori's eyes lit up.

"Yes! Let's!"

* * *

**A/N: The whole "MPD Hostage Situation" joke is actually an inside joke my friends and I made up for Vincent...:-) Thank you for reading! Please review!**

**By the way, if you can think of anything that you'd teach someone if you were housing a nine year old who was a former sex slave, please PM me. I'd love to hear some ideas. :-)**

**Oh, and the next chapter isn't going to be a happy one. **


	13. Lesson Thirteen: How to Break a Heart

**

* * *

**

A/N: SPRING BREAK IS FINALLY HERE!

**And you know what that means! More posting! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Lots of stress, lack of sleep...ug, you name it. Oh well. Here you go, shorter than I wanted, but I should be able to post again soon.**

**In advance, I'm sorry River!**

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Thirteen: How to Break a Heart

**Turk's View: River**

"Zel, can I talk to you for a moment?" Zel looked up at me from where he and Vincent were playing chess. He was losing horribly. Lilith was reading a book on the couch, using Vincent's lap as a footrest. If Vincent was uncomfortable, he wasn't saying anything.

Honestly, I don't know why we let that woman get away with so much. Maybe it's because she's better than Akito.

"Uh…yeah, sure…" Zel replied, biting his lip nervously. I gestured towards the door, hoping he'd take the hint that I'd like to talk to him in _private_.

Zel took the hint and stood up.

"I'll be back to defeat you in a few moments! Take this time to prepare your will, Dear Brother!" he said, grinning. Vincent snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Who do you want me to leave your sword to, Zel?" Vincent asked, grinning slightly at his dorky little brother.

"Not funny! Ever heard of a come from behind win?" Zel asked as he showed me to the door.

"If you come back from this, I'll wear a dress on Monday," Vincent said.

"If that is said…" Rito said, coming in.

"Zel must win this chess match!" Tori finished. I grinned.

"Ay!" I said. "Perfect blackmail." Zel smiled as he opened the door for me.

"Might as well get used to calling Vincent 'Victoria'….we'll be right back," Zel boasted, shutting the door behind us.

"Zel, you know _you're_ the one losing horribly, right?" I questioned, smiling. He nodded as we started walking down the hallway.

"Yup! So why not go down sounding like an ignorant fool?" he laughed. "Just kidding. Vincent and I always do stuff like that. But Vince is a genius and I'm a moron, so I'll never beat him."

"You're smarter than I am, if that's any condolence," I replied. Zel looked mortified.

"I am not!" he said, attaching an aristocratic, Victorian-era sounding accent to his words. "Why, I am insulted by the very fact that you believe my intelligence is superior to yours!"

"Whatever, drama queen," I replied, shrugging. "Where are we going anyway?"

"Well, it looks like you wanted to talk to me in private…or, at least, away from Lilith's prying eyes and ears. Do you think behind the building is far enough?" He gestured to the alley, for we were now standing in front of the apartment complex. It was already late and the Slums were darker than ever, even with the streetlights. No sky means no stars, no sky means no moon.

Once, I'd been warned not to go into dark alleyways with strange men. Of course, that was before I became a Turk.

Plus I had nothing to worry about. Even on his best days, I could still kick Zel's ass.

(That's one thing I always seem to forget. It's not Zel on his best days that you need to worry about.)

**

* * *

**

Turks'/Lilith's View

"No no no!" Lilith said, pouting like a three year old. Vincent smiled.

"I can almost taste victory," he said to her, nodding.

"You set this up!" Lilith accused.

"No, Lilith, I believe _you_ did."

"Set what up?" the Twins chanted.

"No outside interference!" Lilith ordered.

"It's about the bet," Vincent replied, shrugging. Rito and Tori exchanged a look.

"What does this bet…?"

"Have to do with _our_ River?" Lilith stopped acting like a spoiled brat and looked at the Twins, who were glaring at her.

"Vincent started it!" she accused.

The Twins' glares told her that they really didn't care. She quickly started to explain.

"Vincent and I made a bet that Zel would propose to a girl before Zel's bet with Akito was over. Only Vincent bet that Zel would propose to _River_ before the bet was over. Okay? Don't kill me. I'm playing fair!" Lilith stated, glaring at Vincent. Great, two other people were in on the bet. "You can't tell River, though!"

Lilith was surprised. Rito looked at Vincent and her with a look of amusement. And it looked like he totally agreed with their bet.

Tori looked mortified.

"Sorry, my brother," Rito said, surprising Lilith and Vincent. "You were too late."

Tori said nothing right away. He flopped onto the couch and sighed.

"Fine. I'll get the rebound, if I have to," he muttered mournfully. Vincent's comment surprised them all.

"You little pervert."

The room erupted with laughter.

**

* * *

**

Turk's View: River

We stood in uncomfortable silence. Zel stared at the ground and I stared at him. Every bit of me just wanted to scream "I love you!" at the top of my lungs. Every bit but my brain, which was telling my mouth not to cooperate.

Zel shifted uncomfortably. I forgot how much he didn't like silence. I wanted to say something…_anything_.

"Thank you," I whispered. It was barely audible.

I'm a fierce Turk, fear me!

Zel looked up at me, bewilderment in his eyes. Oh, those beautiful blue eyes that I never want to look away from. Dear Gaia let me drown in Zel's gorgeous blue eyes!

"Huh?" he asked.

"Thank you," I said. Oh crap, taboo word.

Now the rest came, like waterworks.

"Thank you so much. For saving me. And sure, I know, it was like forever and a day ago but I never forgot you and I made it my life's goal to find you again one day and now I have. I mean, when Rito told me that one of your aliases was Drakra, I didn't believe him. But now, I know it was you. You saved me on the streets! You, Zel! I can't believe that fate has allowed us to meet again! I mean, I never thought I'd see the famed…"

I stopped. Because my mind finally caught up with my words, and I remembered that I was trespassing onto holy ground. Onto a conversation Zel didn't want to have.

"How do you still remember all that?" Zel asked, surprising me.

"I have a good memory?" I vouched, shocked.

"Damn right. I mean, whenever I switch with Drakra, I don't remember anything. So you can guess where a lot of my childhood memories went." He laughed slightly before continuing. "And the whole incident with the slavers sigil last week…all I remember about that is Lilith asking where the nine year old was."

I gawked at him. What type of childhood could you live to have such a suppressive memory?

"I mean, here you are, thanking me for saving your life _eleven years ago_ when I can hardly remember what happened yesterday. Sure, that's probably a side effect of the pills I have to take, but still…it's amazing River! Wait…why are you thanking me?"

"For saving me," I repeated.

"I know…but…shouldn't you be thanking Rito or Tori? I mean, they _saved you_ saved you. I just…killed a guy…Man, Wolf wasn't too happy with me."

"Wolf? Was that the black haired man with you?"

"You remember him too?!"

"I didn't really know who he was…just that he seemed like a friend…" I replied. Yeah! He was talking to me.

"Amazing…You remember Wolf too," Zel muttered, smiling at me. "So, is that what you wanted to say? Thank you?"

I nodded, though inside I was saying _Wait! One more thing!_

"That was really sweet of you, River. Thanks," he said, blushing slightly. I looked at my hands, smiling.

"Uh…Zel…?"

"Yeah?"

Then it happened. Stupid impulses! Stupid not thinking straight! Stupid me, for looking into his eyes and forgetting my place.

"Iloveyou." The words ran together, undecipherable.

"What?" Zel asked, chuckling.

"I love you!" I practically screamed at him.

He looked shocked.

Um…are guys supposed to look shocked?

"Ha!" he said, laughing. "Wow, you had me going there, Ri! I actually thought you said you…"

"I said I love you, Zel," I repeated quietly. Zel choked on air, cutting off his own sentence.

Silence. Heart shattering, bone crushing silence.

"Zel?"

"It's not true," Zel moaned, covering his ears.

"Zel, it's true! I swear!"

Then the whole thing fell apart.

"Liar!"

"What? No! Zel, I'm not lying to you! I love you! You saved me! I owe everything to you!"

"You don't love me," he said. My eyes went wide.

"Zel, you don't understand, that's not what I..." I tried again to correct myself, but he wouldn't listen.

"The man you love died in the Slums, alright River? He's not here anymore!" Zel yelled at me, turning away. I saw his eyes flash green for a moment.

"Zel, don't say that! You're right here! You're not dead!"

"You don't love _me_, River! You love_ him_! _He's_ the one that saved you, not me! And you shouldn't love him anyway!" Zel lamented, turning around to glare at me again.

"I love Zeliki Norumik, adopted surname of Valentine, okay?! No one else!" I shouted back at him. Oh no, was I going to start crying?

"No you don't," Zel said to me. He sounded pained, yet oddly childish. I was no longer talking to a twenty-three year old man. I was talking to an eight year old child…maybe younger.

Zel turned away from me yet again, shoving his hands into his pockets and bunching up his shoulders. He was hiding his scars.

"Zel, I'm serious," I whispered to his back. "It's _you_ I love, not Drakra. You're a nice, caring, intelligent, and funny individual. Drakra is crazy…and, to be honest, he scares me. But you're not him, Zel! You're you!"

He started to laugh. I backed up for a moment before swallowing my fear and inching closer. He'd thrown his head back to laugh, pulling his hands out of his pockets again. His shoulders were shaking. I almost thought he might be crying, not laughing.

"Zel...why are you laughing?" I asked, touching his shoulder. He whipped around so fast that he was a blur. The next thing I knew, I was pressed against the wall of the building, my heart racing, and found myself staring into the greenest eyes I've ever seen.

Oh shit.

"Are you afraid now, River?" Zel...No, Drakra, asked. "Do I scare you still?"

I am an _idiot_.

No…I'm going to die.

"Hey, you still in there girlie? Gonna speak?"

"Z-Zel?" I gasped, struggling to get out of the man's grip. To no avail, he was way stronger than I was.

"You _are_ scared!" Drakra laughed, glee filled response shocking me. "Sorry, little girl, Zeliki isn't here anymore. Care to leave him a message?" Drakra leaned in closer, so close that I could smell his breath and feel it against my skin.

I swear to Gaia, it smelled like sulfur and brimstone.

"A kiss maybe? Is that what you were going to give to Zeliki? Or was it something _more_?"

"Let go of me!" I shouted.

"Oh no, River. I let you go once, and look where you ended up! With those worthless Terrains whom I can never tell apart. No, no, River, you're staying here, with me."

I wanted to call for help. For the first time in eleven years, I felt weak, helpless.

All because I told Zel I loved him.

"Let me go!" I ordered again.

"So stupid," Drakra replied. "I told you, you're not going anywhere." His eyes scanned up and down my body lustfully.

Lustfully?!

Shit shit shit!

"Luckily, this won't hurt you at all, unless you don't cooperate," he whispered into my ear. I gagged on his breath and tried to struggle away again.

BAM!

The next thing I knew, Drakra pulled away from me, screaming and clutching his shoulder. He glared at me, florescent green eyes bathing me in their luminescence. Then another shot sounded off, hitting his leg. He howled in pain and collapsed onto the street, blood pouring from his wounds. His leg was broken, his shoulder dislocated.

I didn't fire the shots.

I looked up, checking all the windows. Would the sniper take me next?

I found the sniper and my eyes widened.

Hazel eyes met red.

Vincent had shot his own brother to save me.

Shot him twice.

I watched him lower the gun, eyes just as wide as mine. I stared at him, he stared at me.

"I-I…" I crawled along the wall towards the street…I had to get away.

"I'm going home!" I shouted, bolting from the alley and away from the broken figure of Zel.

Away from the demon who had taken my love away…

* * *

**Turk's View: Vincent**

Vincent watched River run to safety. He tried a wide variety of things to calm his breathing, but nothing worked.

He'd shot Zel.

Panic struck; an emotion that, to Vincent, wasn't normal.

He'd shot Zel.

Lilith ran into the room, called by the gunshots. Rito and Tori weren't far behind.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Lilith screamed. Vincent barely even registered her anger.

"I…I shot Zel."

"WHAT?!"

"He….he was going to rape River…" Vincent muttered. Rito choked and Tori bolted from the room. Rito turned, excused himself, and followed after his brother. They were going after River…that was okay, right?

"Y-you shot…is he…where?"

"Shoulder, dislocated. Leg, broken. Bleeding badly," Vincent rattled off, slipping into a slight stated of delirium.

"Vincent, we have to get him to a hospital!" Lilith screamed.

"He…he turned into Drakra...Actually _changed._"

"Vincent now is not the time for this!"

"Don't you get it, Lilith? There is something _wrong_ with him!" Vincent shouted.

He never got to complete his sentence, because Cinder walked into the kitchen where Vincent and Lilith were, watching them with shock.

"What's going on?" she asked her eyes blurry from sleep.

"Someone just shot Zel, Cinder," Lilith said. Cinder's eyes widened, but Vincent felt sick. Why did Lilith just lie? He knew, from the way he was standing, that the little girl couldn't see that he held the gun.

"What? Master Zel!" Cinder screamed, trying to bolt from the room in search of Vincent's brother. Lilith caught her.

"Shh, Cinder! It's alright. We just have to get to a hospital. Come on, I know one. Calm down, he's not going to die."

"Why would someone shoot him?! Is everyone else okay? MASTER ZEL!" Cinder cried, tears falling from her eyes. "DON'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Vincent's hear broke to pieces. Lilith seemed on the verge of tears but refused to let the little girl go.

"Vincent, get Zel to a hospital now! Go!" Lilith ordered. "I'll follow you!"

Vincent then watched Lilith do something he'd only equate to the lowest of the low, even lower than the Turks themselves. She subtly pressed the pressure points on Cinder's neck, knocking her out instantly.

"Why are you still standing here?!" Lilith screamed. Vincent didn't think, he just moved to the window and hopped onto the ledge.

Three story drop.

He jumped anyway.

Vincent didn't feel it when he hit the ground. He was already sprinting towards his brother's body. Zel wasn't dead, but he very well could be soon.

All the blood…

His eyes were still open, were still _green_, and he was still clutching his shoulder when Vincent reached him.

"Get…away," Zel coughed. But it didn't sound like Zel. The voice was deeper, angrier.

"Don't hurt Vincent!" Zel shouted, the real Zel. Vincent watched his brother's body convulse with pain. "Drakra, stay away from Vincent!"

"Hello, fool," Drakra said to Vincent, before closing his eyes. Zel had fainted, unable to keep two minds alive and monitor his loss of blood.

Vincent picked his brother up, shock in his eyes. But he couldn't think about the situation right now. He had to get Zel to a hospital.

Orders were orders, after all.

* * *

**A/N: I feel horrible now...Sorry River! **

**Okay, things will get better, I promise! This was necessary, I swear...Reviews? Questions? Comments? Ideas? Flames?**

**Right, and Shera will be more in the next chapter.**


	14. Lesson Fourteen: How to Introduce

**A/N: Wow, I updated again! Woo! Enjoy!**

**Right, here's a disclamer that I haven't done in awhile: I do not own Final Fantasy Characters, or the francise, or Square Enix. I'd like too, though...It'd help in my plot of world domination...**

How to Be Human

Lesson Fourteen: How to Introduce Yourself

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**

I don't want him to die.

Isn't it weird? My last master died to a gunshot too. Wait, not "too." Master Zel isn't dead!

Yet…

I woke up in a hospital room. Funny, I don't remember falling asleep. But…maybe I fainted after Miss Lilith told me someone had shot Master Zel. The doctors told me that I slept for a whole day.

It's been three. Master Zel still hasn't woken up.

Yesterday some of the Turks and Miss Lilith came to visit. It turns out that the hospital we're in belongs to the Shinra Corporation, where Master Zel works. For some reason, Miss River, Mr. Rito, and Mr. Tori didn't come.

I thought River liked Master Zel…?

Maybe she was busy.

Miss Riley stayed the longest out of all the visitors. She sat with me and read me stories and just talked. It helped a lot and stopped me from crying way too much.

I think I'm dehydrating myself from shedding too many tears.

Mr. Vincent visited once, while Riley was reading a book to me. For awhile, neither of us noticed he was there. He'd taken a seat next to Zel's hospital bed and was resting his elbows on the side of the bed, his hands clasped together as if he was praying. His forehead was resting against his hands and his eyes were closed.

Riley stopped reading and we watched him silently, surprised. We hadn't heard him come in.

Vincent seemed to notice that we were staring at him and looked up at us.

Then he looked at me. _Just_ at me.

Without a word, he stood up and ran from the room.

Riley told me not to worry about it. Vincent was just shy, she said.

But why did he look so…_guilty_…when he looked at me?

He's already killed one of my masters…would he do it again?

In the end, all the questions boiled down to one accusation that I couldn't understand. In the end, for whatever reason, I believed that the person who shot Master Zel was the same person who killed Master Kriev.

But why would Vincent shoot Master Zel? Weren't they brothers?

I told myself it was an accident, but I couldn't believe it. Riley…everybody…seemed to know something I did not. And no one was telling me anything!

Did this all connect? And, when I say "this," I mean, Master's changing eye color and memory issues connecting to him getting shot.

After about two hours of questioning myself, I found that I was going in circles and giving myself a headache. And, the whole time, only one question really registered in my head.

What was going on here?

Around about four in the afternoon a man came and stood outside the window looking into Master Zel's room from the hallway. He didn't come into the room. No, he just stood outside, looking in, his face full of worry. The type of worry a father would have looking at his dying son.

I noticed something about this man.

He looked a _lot_ like Mr. Vincent.

And I don't mean like they might have been related, or that maybe they were distant cousins or something. No, it was _obvious_ that this man was Vincent's father.

(Actually, I thought he was Vincent's _brother_, until I noticed he had grey hair…that was the only difference I could find…I know, I'm pitiful.)

Riley caught sight of the man about the same time I did and excused herself to go talk to him. I stayed put in my chair, watching Master Zel sleep.

Why won't he wake up?

* * *

**Scientist's View: Grimore Valentine**

Grimore nodded slightly to Riley of the Turks, frowning at the coma-like form of his adopted son.

"Care to explain?" he asked quietly. Riley sighed and looked down the hallway quickly before answering.

"I…I don't know much, Doctor…All I know is that they-er, Vincent and Miss Lilith- brought Zel in three days ago and that he was bleeding out from two pretty severe bullet wounds."

"You do know that _Vincent_ was the cause of those wounds?" Grimore asked calmly. Riley could only nod.

"If you want the whole story…you're going to have to talk to River or Vincent…I-I'm sworn to secrecy, Sir." Riley winced. She really wasn't _afraid_ of Grimore Valentine. No, really, the Turks' nickname for him was Gramps. But…she knew how protective he was of his family, despite the fact Vincent complained on a regular basis about how neglected bye his father he was as a child. Well, not complained, more like stated.

But everyone knew that Grimore had a lot hidden behind his seemingly laid back personality and carefree smile. A Valentine is a Valentine, after all. Vincent's cold, calculating genius and his skills with long-ranged weaponry were obviously hereditary traits.

Riley learned that the hard way. She was one of the few Turks who'd ever seen Doctor Grimore Valentine hold a gun.

"Funny…You Turks can't seem to keep your mouths shut when it comes to mission specs and the supposedly 'top secret' information, but when it comes to dirt on each other, you're harder to get information out of than a monk who's taken an oath of silence."

"Funny how things work Sir," she replied, gulping slightly. Grimore nodded solemnly.

"You Turks are a fickle bunch…Good Day, Riley," Grimore said before walking off down the hall. Riley looked after him, sighing and heading back into the hospital room.

* * *

**Shera's (Cinder's) View**

Riley apologized for having to leave, but I knew she had to work and eat and sleep. She couldn't just sit with me for however long it took for Master Zel to wake up.

_If_ he woke up...

After Riley left, the feeling of being alone really began to crush me. Of course, I was used to being alone at Master Zel's house, but I was always used to the prospect of knowing he was going to come home eventually.

I began to regret things, I noticed, as time wore on. Like never telling Master Zel my name, for instance, or never asking him anything about his family or letting him talk. He told me he liked hearing me speak, and that's why he let me talk all the time.

I wished I could hear more of his voice…

For some reason, I really wanted him to know my name.

**-Day Four-**

I know I shouldn't give up.

**-Day Five-**

I'm not going to give up, I swear.

**-Day Six-**

Please don't die, Master Zel…Please don't leave me alone…

**-Day Seven- **

He wasn't getting any better. But he wasn't getting any worse. I wouldn't leave his side, though the doctors told me I should. When I had to sleep, I'd sleep on the chair. Or I'd curl up next to Master Zel and sleep there.

That's where I was now, curled up next to him, watching him sleep.

Wake up, Master Zel.

I sighed, holding back _more_ tears. I mean, seriously, I didn't even know I had so many tears.

"Please wake up, Master Zel," I whispered, burying my head into his chest. "Please, for me? I-I want to talk to you again, Master Zel."

Nothing. I began to cry harder. I know I'm acting stupid…as if tears could wake him up again.

"Please!" I sobbed harder, trying to disappear into the sheets that covered his chest. "Please wake up!"

Something around me shifted and someone groaned.

"Ugh, what time is it? Huh? Why are ya crying, Cinder?" My eyes went wide.

"MASTER ZEL!" I squealed, throwing my arms around him.

* * *

**Scientist's View: Grimore Valentine**

Seven days. It'd been seven days since Zel had been shot, and his condition hadn't changed. Grimore sighed, walking into his designated lab and shaking his head. He really didn't want to get back to work. Sure, the first couple days he was able to concentrate fine.

Zel was a Turk after all. A few gunshots normally kept him bedridden for two days, three days tops. Then he'd be all ready to go and get himself shot again, or hurt in some other way. Zel never stayed out of trouble.

But as the days wore on, Grimore began to think it wasn't the bullet wounds keeping his normally hyperactive son sedated and in a coma-like state.

Grimore was pulled out of his silent contemplation by and unusual sight. Sticking out from behind one of the many counters was a blue-clothed leg. Just one, mind you, with the shined black shoe still on the foot.

Grimore took a stab at who it might be.

"Planning to ambush me, Vincent?" he asked. The leg moved and disappeared behind the counter.

"Sure. Leave and come back in so I can do it right. I fell asleep," came the smart-assed reply. Grimore smiled slightly. This was, in fact, an old joke that ran between him and Vincent.

Because exactly how long Grimore was going to stay off of the Turks' "hit list" was yet to be determined, the joke was that, if he ever did end up on the list, that Akito would send Vincent to kill him.

Grimore often wondered what kind of father Akito had if he thought it was normal for a son to kill his parents.

Vincent stood up from where he was sitting (hiding?) behind the counter and waved in greeting to his father.

The older man took this moment to stare open-mouthed at the disheveled look of his son.

"You look like shit, Vincent, pardon my language."

"You'd look like this too if you shot your brother," Vincent replied, making a futile attempt to straighten out his uniform.

"Thank the Gaia I'm an only child."

"It sucks for me. I don't have any cousins."

"Trust me; they're not worth the effort."

"Whatever you say, Dad, whatever you say," Vincent shrugged, frown returning to his face.

"You did what was right, Vincent. I know that's hard to believe," Grimore said, walking over and putting a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"Who'd you hear the story from?" Vincent muttered.

"Lilith. Rito. River. In that order."

"Oh…I see…"

"What's your side?" Grimore asked.

"I shot Zel."

"I already know that."

"Then that's all you need to know."

"What, nothing about him actually turning into that demon incarnation known as 'Drakra' or nothing about how Zel's in for a very rude awakening when he wakes up…"

"If," Vincent stated.

"_When_ he wakes up, because most likely he won't remember any part of the incident?" Grimore continued, ignoring Vincent's comment. "So basically, you just lost your bet."

"How much did Lilith tell you?!"

"It pays to be the father of a pair of Turks, doesn't it?" Grimore frowned. "What do we do about the little girl? Cinder, was it?"

"What do you mean?" Vincent asked.

"Well, since you seem to have such a _happy_ outlook on your brother's survival, I'm asking you what _you_ are planning to do with the little girl entrusted to your brother's care."

"Me? Why _me_?"

"You want me to take her in? She'll die from my cooking."

"I'm not a kid person."

"Vincent, you're not a people person. Sometimes, I doubt whether or not you actually are a person. Zel's the same way, and, if you haven't noticed, he seems pretty happy with Miss Cinder."

"'Cept I shot him. That makes me even _less_ of a person."

"Yes, and you bring _that_ up again. I swear, Vincent, you have trouble letting things go."

"You still think Mom died because of you."

"Touché. That aside…"

"Doctor Valentine!" A voice called from the hallway. Grimore and Vincent looked out into the hallway, watching as a body clad in all black (not counting the white lab coat) slide past the door and into a wall. "I'm okay! Don't worry, I am OKAY!"

"Fameos, stop attacking my wall!" Grimore yelled. Fameos (yes, this is Lilith's boyfriend) slipped into the room, grinning broadly.

"My deep apologies, Doctor…HEY VINCENT! HOW ARE YOU?!" Fameos waved. Vincent smiled slightly and waved back. Fameos's overly hyperactive personality was contagious sometimes.

"I'm fine, Fameos. What are you doing here?" Vincent asked. Grimore nodded

"I'm on a mission! I mean, I have a message!" Fameos said, smiling. He nodded and looked around and then looked back at the pair of Valentines.

"I am happy to announce that Zeliki woke up approximately five minutes and forty three seconds ago and was immediately assaulted by doctors. He should be released tonight or tomorrow morning," Fameos rattled off. When he was done, he saluted and turned around. He then poked his head into the hallway and searched for signs of life. When he was satisfied that there weren't any (he wasn't too sure about the bacteria on the floor) he closed the door to the lab and swung around to face the Valentines again, frowning.

"I can guarantee you that the bullet wounds weren't what kept Zel in a coma for a week, Doctor, Turk," he said somberly.

"We thought as much," Grimore replied. Vincent nodded.

"Then we need to do something about this 'Drakra' nuisance, even if it's only temporary," Fameos stated, fingering the one blank strand of hair he hand on his head, a stark contrast to the rest of his hair, which was blonde.

"What do you propose we do?" Vincent asked heatedly, scowling. "It's not like there's a cure for whatever Drakra is."

"Insanity can be cured," Grimore stated. "The problem is, Drakra might not be a form of insanity, or, rather, Multiple personality disorder."

"What do you mean, Doctor?"

"Dad, drop the 'sentient life forms' crap, would you?" Vincent muttered.

"Thank you Vincent; it's nice to know you think my work is 'crap.'"

"You think Drakra might be a sentient being?" Fameos asked, eyes lighting up. "So I'm not crazy!"

"Yes, Fameos, you _are_ crazy. And so is my dad," Vincent said, glaring at the pair of scientists. Grimore rolled his eyes.

"And you are a vegetarian painter, Vincent," Fameos said.

"Huh?"

"If I'm crazy, you're a vegetarian painter."

"That doesn't make any s-" Vincent started, but when he noticed Fameos wasn't even listening anymore, he shut up. Fameos began to dig in his pockets, checking first his lab coat, then his shirt, then his back pockets. Finally, he pulled out his wallet and from his wallet produced a folded piece of paper. He replaced the wallet in his back pocket and carefully unfolded the piece of paper.

"Gather 'round," he said, staring at the paper and not looking up to see if anyone listened to him or not. Grimore and Vincent walked over and stood on either side of Fameos, looking at the paper. Actually, it was a picture.

Vincent leaned in to examine the picture more closely. In it, there was a short boy with wild short blonde hair. Around his neck there was what looked to be a leather collar with metal spikes on it. The boy's clothes were torn and blood was pouring down his leg and arm. The kid was smiling, as if to say "you should have seen what I did to the other guy." His ears were pierced. In his hand he held a bloody knife. The last thing Vincent noticed was the boy's eye color.

Bright _yellow_.

"Zel?" Vincent asked, squinting at the picture. The picture was out of focus, like someone hadn't used the flash. The boy's skin was darker than Zel's, but the smile was uncannily similar to Zel's smile.

"No, Vincent, this is Drakra," Fameos said, nodding.

"WHAT?!" Grimore yelled, grabbing the picture from Fameos's hand and holding it close to his face. "Fameos, you're telling us that's Zel…with Drakra released?"

"Nearly fully released," Fameos corrected. "That's why his skin is turning black."

Vincent felt sick. So it wasn't the camera…and it wasn't out of focus.

"Why are his eyes yellow?" Vincent asked

"Because Drakra's eyes are yellow, idiot Turk," Fameos said, looking irritated.

"Drakra's eyes are _green_, Fameos," Grimore said, still examining the picture.

"Vegetarian painter, how do you make green?" Fameos asked, tapping his food impatiently on the ground. Vincent rolled his eyes.

"You mix blue and yel…low…" Vincent stopped, eyes widening slightly.

"Oh…" Grimore said, lowering the picture. "Oh…that's…"

"As you can see, Zel's regained much of his self control in the last few years…" Fameos said, playing with his black strand of hair again.

"Obviously, it's not enough," Vincent muttered. "Where'd you get this picture?"

"From an old friend of Zel's," Fameos said, taking the picture from Grimore and carefully folding it again. "Another Dog, like him."

"You know a Dog?" Vincent asked.

"Yes. And he's who I'm going to go ask for information about when 'Drakra' first made his appearance. That is…as long as I have your permission, Doctor, Turk."

"Of course," Grimore said. "Anything as long as it helps Zel."

"Wait, who is this Dog, Fameos?" Vincent asked. Fameos smiled as he turned to leave.

"A very good friend of Zel's, Vincent…"

"You already said that. Who is he?!"

"My older brother, Sakito..." Fameos said, taking a deep breath. "Or, as Zel knew him, _Wolf Brandel_."

* * *

**Turk's View: Zel**

"MASTER ZEL!" Cinder cried, throwing her arms around me. I returned the gesture, wincing as my muscles protested from lack of use.

Why was I in a hospital?

Okay, run through what you remember, Zel. Playing chess with Vincent, then River comes and asked to talk to me. We leave my apartment and go to talk in an alley. River thanks me (for what?) and then…gunshots? And then…after the gunshots…

I wake up in a hospital.

_Lovely_.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" Cinder cried, tears falling from her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry!" I squeak (mouth/throat's dry). She laughed slightly and reaches over to the bedside table to hand me the glass of water sitting there. "Thanks." I drank it quickly.

"Master, I want to tell you something," Cinder said, curling up against my chest. (Aw, she's so cute!)

"Huh? Really, what?" I asked, looking down at her.

"I was really worried about you…I thought you were going to leave me…" she said, looking up at me. Her eyes were still moist with tears, it broke my heart.

"Hey, don't worry about it. It'll take more than a few bullet holes to kill me!" I said, trying to cheer her up.

I don't think it worked.

"You were out for a week," she said.

"A WEEK?!"

"Yes. I was really sure you were never going to wake up. It scared me, Master!" Cinder continued. I decided to wait for her to be done. "During that time, though, I decided on something."

"Really, what's that?" I asked. She smiled at me and jumped off the bed, smoothing out her shirt and jeans before holding out her hand.

"Hi, Master Zel, my name is Shera." My eyes widened and I smiled too.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shera. A real pleasure." I took her hand and shook it. "Why did you tell me your name, Cin…excuse me, Shera?"

"Because, now that you know my name, you'll stay with me!" Shera said, jumping back on the bed and curling up against my chest again. "You won't leave me…"

I was about to reply when a scraping noise at the door got my attention. I looked up to see Tori standing there.

"Hey To…ri…." Why was he glaring at me?

Oh no…

"You're awake," he hissed. Tori can talk in full sentences? Wow, I didn't know that…why is he hissing? Shera's eyes went wide.

"Um, yeah…I'm not dead yet," I said, laughing weakly. Tori's eyes turned to slits and his hands turned to fists. He didn't say anything right away. I saw Rito appear in the hallway, followed by Riley, Lilith, and Vincent. Rito looked slightly delirious. Riley's eyes widened when she caught sight of me and Tori having our sort of staring contest.

Then Tori spoke again.

"You should have died, you fucking bastard!" he screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, Tori is pissed. But wouldn't you be, if you were in his situation? **

**I feel really bad for Zel...I'm about to ruin his life...**

**What did you think of Fameos? This is the first chapter he's ever really been in, so I have to know what you thought of him. Oh, he's actually one of my sister's (Sno Italever's) OCs, but I'm borrowing him with permission. **

**BTW: "Wolf Brandel"** **is the name of one of my favorite characters in the book called Milia 18** **by Leon Uris. (READ THIS BOOK!) **

**What did you think? Reviews? Thoughts? Comments? Questions? Flames? Ideas? I'm open to it all. **


	15. Lesson Fifteen: How to Appear

**A/N Okay, this chapter is really Zel-centric...It really doesn't move the story along that much either, sorry! It takes place right after Fameos leaves and right before Tori's little line at the end of the last chapter.**

**Winterrosa, I took your word for it!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

How to Be Human

Lesson Fifteen: How to Appear Out of Thin Air

**Turk's/Scientist's View: Vincent/Grimore**

The two Valentines stood; staring at the empty space left behind by Fameos's dramatic exit.

"Fameos knows Wolf…" Grimore said. Yes, let's state the obvious!

"Wolf is Fameos's _brother_," Vincent replied. "I should have seen that coming, I really should have."

"How could you? Neither one of us have met Wolf…excuse me, Sakito."

"Yes we have, Dad…" Vincent muttered.

"That doesn't count as meeting, Vincent. That counts as…" Grimore started.

"What, Dad? What did that count as? Sighting? We talked to him, so we met him, alright!"

"It was over the phone, Vincent! How the hell were we supposed to know where all this would lead?"

"That's the thing…we _weren't_."

* * *

**-11 (Almost 12) Years Ago-**

"Phone, Vincent," Grimore called. An annoying ringing could be heard coming from the hallway.

"That it is," twelve year old Vincent replied, not looking up from his book.

"Vincent, get the phone!" Grimore called again.

"I can't, Dad. I'm _really_ busy," Vincent replied, still not moving. The phone continued to ring.

"Vincent, I swear to Gaia…Hello?" Grimore picked up the phone, composing himself.

"Hello Valentine," the voice on the phone replied. The voice sounded oddly cheery. "This is Grimore Valentine, correct?"

"Yes," Grimore answered straightening up. Vincent came out into the hallway, still holding his book, and watched his father with mild entertainment.

"Who is it?" Vincent asked. To his surprised, his father mouthed "I don't know."

"Is that your son, Valentine?" Grimore said nothing to reply. "Tell him to leave."

"I don't have a son," he said. Vincent inclined his head to the side.

"Don't lie. He's standing right next to you." Grimore's eyes widened. "Please tell him to leave."

"Now why would I do that?" Grimore asked angrily

"It's in your best interest."

"Maybe I don't want him to leave."

"Suit yourself," the man on the phone said.

"Who are you?" Grimore barked.

"You're serious? I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I? Wow, I'm slipping. Forgive my lapse of memory. I'm Wolf Brandel, Grimore Valentine. It's a pleasure to speak to you."

"That can't be your real name."

"It's not, but I wouldn't answer by my real name anymore."

"Why?"

"Because I don't. You wouldn't understand, Grimore."

"Where are you calling me from?"

"What are we doing, playing twenty questions? I'm calling you from underground Midgar. Honestly, I'm surprised I can get a signal down here."

"Un-underground?! Are you in jail?!"

"A jail of sorts…more like a cage, actually."

"A cage?"

"Are you familiar with the Midgar Dog Fights, Grimore?" Grimore's eyes widened as his mouth turned to a scowl.

"Vincent leave," he ordered. The twelve year old did as ordered without a word. Grimore could only guess he was going to another end of the house to tap the phone line.

"Now that I have your attention, I need to ask you a favor," Wolf said. "But first, a question. How do you know about the Fights?"

"There are some sick people where I work, Brandel."

"Ah, yes. Shinra, correct? Interesting man, very interesting. Have you ever been to one?"

"Hell no! Fights like those are incredibly vile and inhuman and should never be allowed…" Grimore winced. Here he went again, lecturing. He should have been a teacher. "Excuse me…I tend to get emotional about these things."

"You are an interesting scientist, Grimore. But you've proven yourself, which is good. I was beginning to think I called the wrong house."

"What can I do for you, Wolf?" Grimore asked. He walked into the sitting room where Vincent had been reading, happy there were such things as cordless phones. He sat down, waiting for Brandel's reply.

"Have you ever thought about adoption, Mr. Valentine?" Wolf replied, sounding very official, almost like he was joking. But the tone in his voice was far from joking or sarcastic.

"What?"

"I'm sure Vincent gets lonely once and awhile, him being an only child and all. And you have to work really strange hours, sometimes resulting in your prolonged absence. And with Mrs. Valentine having met her _untimely_ passing a few years ago, all of that will remain the same, correct?"

"How do you know so much about me?" Grimore hissed.

"Um, I'm a Dog? I like to sniff scents and love to dig up dirt and bones."

"You're an interesting character, Wolf."

"Thank you! You can't see me, but I'm bowing, Mr. Valentine. I do not get many compliments where I am. But I digress."

"What does this all have to do with adoption?" Grimore asked, to get the man back on track.

"I have a Pup for you, if you're interested. Or, if you know someone who is."

"A 'Pup,' Wolf?"

"Yes. He's a Pup because he's only…wait a second, how old is Vincent?"

"Twelve, almost thirteen," Grimore answered.

"Eleven. My Pup's eleven, almost twelve."

"THEY HAVE AN ELEVEN YEAR OLD DOG FIGHTER?!"

"He's a _Pup_…but he does fight Dogs. He's the youngest fighter we have here."

"How old, may I ask, are you, Wolf?" Grimore asked, feeling sick.

"Seventeen…er, wait…I think I'm eighteen…no, that's not right…honestly, I really don't know. I forget when my birthday is. Eighteen-ish?"

Grimore said nothing. Vincent had walked back into the room, holding another cordless phone. He was staring at his father with a look that said "if you say no to this, I'm never going to forgive you."

"Did I loose you?"

"What do you need me to do, Wolf?"

* * *

**Wolf Brandel's (Sakito's) View**

Wolf finished whispering his instructions to Mr. Valentine. They were pretty simple: wait for the signal, open the front door, pull the kid inside, and don't let him leave.

Hanging up the phone, he tossed it to one of the other Dogs, a girl by the name of Rosa, and watched as she quickly hid it in the metal ductwork over their cage.

The other nine Dogs that made up Wolf's "Pack" looked back at him. He smiled at them all, patting the head of the youngest Dog that ever lived. He was fast asleep, curled up against Wolf and clutching his shirt.

"He will be saved," he whispered. The ten other Dogs in the room could not hold back their excitement. They proceeded to howl loudly, waking up the many hundreds of other Dogs in the other cages. Shouts and curses came from the Keepers as they all proceeded to howl along with the Pack.

Wolf smiled. It paid to fight to the top. Now all the Dogs listened to him and his Pack. They were the top Dogs now, despite what the Keepers did to try and stop them.

"Wolf? Why are we howling? Did someone die?" a tired voice asked. Wolf smiled down at his blonde-haired friend, whom he often referred to as "Pup."

"No, we are howling for a good thing, Puppy Zel."

"Aw, Wolf, I'm not a Puppy!" Zel whined, smiling up at his idol. "I'm strong enough to be a Dog now!" He stood up and crossed his arms.

"Yes, you may be strong enough, but you're still too young, Pup," Wolf said, patting Zel's head like an older brother would. He hide his disgust when he saw the dried blood caked into his normally fair blonde hair.

"I'm almost twelve!"

"Twelve is still a Puppy."

"Fine," Zel sat back down again. He leaned his head against the wall and waited until the howling stopped. "You said it was a good thing."

"Yes, I did."

"Like, _pancakes_ good or new fight good?"

"Pancakes good. Actually, better than pancakes good." Zel shot up and stared at Wolf.

"No way! How can anything be better than pancakes?!" Wolf smiled. He knew it. One day, Zel would die to pancakes, it was obvious.

"Tomorrow we're going to play a game, Pup."

"Really?! What kind of game?" Zel bounced up and down, the chain attached to his collar jingling as he did so. Another reminder to Wolf that he had to save Zel.

"Alpha Wolf."

"Yes!" Zel cheered, jumping up and howling loudly. Wolf winced. Out of every one of the Dogs, Zel was the one who sounded the most beastly when he howled.

"You and I are the Alpha Wolves tomorrow, too," Wolf said, trying to keep his tone light. Zel's eyes lit up.

"Really?!"

"Really. So you might want to get some more sleep before tomorrow. You have to run really fast, remember?"

"Right! We remember, right Drakra? No one will catch us!" Wolf winced again. Why did Zel have to refer to himself in the plural? Oh, right.

He wished Drakra would just disappear.

Zel sat down and snuggled against Wolf again, slowly falling asleep again. Wolf watched him sleep, laughing slightly when he saw Zel's left hand still twitching slightly.

Zel's twitch: To Zel, it was a failsafe, to tell him he was still alive.

To Wolf, it was a warning. Zel twitched.

Drakra didn't.

Wolf looked up and made eye contact with all of his Pack. Slowly, they drifted off to sleep as well. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

**-Tomorrow-**

This was the best day of Wolf's life. And he was spending it waist deep in sewage and carrying a semi-conscious Zeliki Norumik Strife.

And running for his life. Let's not forget that.

The whole "Alpha Wolf" thing was a very blatant lie, but Wolf didn't care right now. Right now, he had to get to through the Wasteland and to the Teleport materia being stored for him at the Chocobo Ranch within the next twelve hours. The materia would get him close to the Valentine Manor, and he'd be hoofing it the rest of the way.

About three hours ago, Wolf had knocked Zel out and proceeded to carry him through the sewers toward the secret exit that led right into the Wastelands.

It paid to be the Alpha Wolf, the Top Dog, in the Fights at Midgar. Easiest way to gain _connections._

Like to Genji the Mapmaker, who gave Wolf the directions he was following now, and left the Teleport materia for him.

There! Sunlight!

Wolf squinted into the harsh, unrestrained light shining from the sun onto the Wasteland. He smile.

Now the journey really began.

-Time Passed-

The whole journey took three days…three days too many, if Wolf was asked. But he wasn't. No one asked him any questions. He only got the looks, the stares, the accusations, but he kept trudging along.

Let them stare, let them accuse.

Let them see he didn't care.

Wolf knew they were quite the conspicuous pair. Both of them wore black collars with silver spikes on them and name tags. (Wolf's said _Wolf Brandel_ and Zel's said _Drakra_.) Both of them were covered in scars and bruises and torn clothing. Both were strong but unbearably thin.

Let them see he didn't care.

Zel had woken up and without a word, fallen in step with Wolf. For awhile, he didn't say anything, and Wolf was sure he was still mad at him for lying.

"I forgive you…" Zel had said two days ago. "Drakra doesn't, but that's how he is…"

"Tell Drakra to shove it," Wolf had replied, smiling. Zel nodded, and that was the end of that.

So now they'd finally made it. After three days of running…Wolf smiled.

Zel was going to be free.

The town was in the mountains, far away from most civilization. (_Perfect_, Wolf thought.) Nasairie was its name, this mountain town. Though Wolf wanted to get to the Valentine's Manor as fast as possible, something in the town caught his eye first, and, despite his haste, he had to examine it.

Zel wanted to as well, for that mater.

"Look, Wolf! It's an angel!" he said, pointing at something. Wolf turned to look.

It was a statue, right in the middle of the town. Just like Zel said, it was a depiction of a beautiful angel. She was sitting down and smiling, her eyes were open and painted purple, something Wolf guessed was an important factor about her. Her hands were folded over a book that was sitting in her lap. Around the base of the statue there was writing, but before Wolf could get close enough to read it, someone started talking.

"I see you've noticed the statue. But, that's what we built it for," a woman said, walking up and smiling. Wolf noticed that Zel shied away and hid behind him.

"It's a wonderful statue. May I ask what it's for?" Wolf asked. He cursed himself mentally. He should be at the Manor right now, not asking stupid questions!

"It's a grave stone, actually, for Mrs. Sarah Valentine." Zel looked at the woman, his eyes widening. Wolf's eyes widened too, but for a different reason.

He knew Grimore's wife was dead, but he didn't know she was so famous.

"Why such a pretty thing for something so sad?" he whispered. The woman smiled at Zel sadly.

"Mrs. Valentine sacrificed her own life to save many lives."

"How?" Zel asked. Wolf really wanted to go. He looked over his shoulder. How far away were the Keepers?! "If you don't mind me asking…" he added timidly.

"Not at all," the woman said, nodding. "You see, about six years ago, a huge epidemic broke out. It was a new virus that no one had ever seen before, and it was horribly contagious. The biggest problem was that there was absolutely no cure for it. Scientists like the Valentines worked day and night to try and find a cure, but none could be found."

"What they do?" Zel interrupted, clutching Wolf's arm and starting at the woman with rapt attention.

"Well, Sarah did something no one expected. She purposely contracted the virus."

"Why?!" Zel interrupted again. "Wasn't she afraid to die?!"

The woman shook her head. "Obviously not. She used her own body as a testing ground for all the cures. Of course, her husband, Doctor Grimore Valentine, dropped everything he was previously doing and tried his best to find a cure. In fact, his son, six at the time, even tried to help."

"But…they didn't make it, did they?" Wolf asked, looking at the statue. He couldn't help it; he had to know the end of the story. The woman sighed.

"No, they weren't able to save her. But…the very day she died, Doctor Valentine's son, Vincent, came out to town. You see, this was very rare, because Vincent is a quiet boy and really hates attention."

"He came out to tell all of you she was dead, didn't he?" Zel whispered, sinking back. The woman smiled.

"No. He came holding the cure." Wolf and Zel looked at each other and then at the woman, who continued. "You see, Sarah Valentine, on her deathbed, had figured out the cure to this horrifying disease. In her dying breaths, she told her husband what to do, and he promptly made the cure. Vincent was the one who delivered it to us. It was a very bittersweet ending. But…because of Sarah's sacrifice, everyone with the epidemic was cured…" The woman pointed to the statue. "That was the least we could do for her…"

"So the Valentines can cure anything?" Zel asked, looking hopeful.

"Maybe…why do you ask?" the woman asked.

"Because I need to see the Doctor about my brother, Zel…" Wolf said, pointing to his friend. "He's really sick." Zel looked confused, but said nothing. "It's not contagious though."

The woman sighed sadly. "I'm sorry…" she said. "But Grimore lives up the path. It's about a ten minutes walk, and a straight shot if you stay on the path."

"Thank you ma'am!" Wolf said, dragging Zel up the path.

"You're welcome! And don't be afraid, Zel!" The woman called. Zel's eyes widened again as he let himself be dragged along by Wolf. He looked at the lady and made eye contact with her. He quickly turned to Wolf.

"Wolf! That lady had purple eyes!" Wolf didn't seem to hear him. Zel looked back behind him….

…But Sarah Valentine was gone.

* * *

"We're here, Zel!" Zel recovered from his shock to see that he and Wolf were standing on the driveway to a big house.

"Where are we, Wolf?" he asked.

"Your new home…"

"What?!" Zel swung around to face Wolf. "You're lying! What about you?!"

"You don't need me anymore, Zel." Wolf walked towards the front door, Zel following close behind.

"Yes I do! Don't leave me, Wolf!" Zel sobbed. He tried to latch onto his arm, but Wolf evaded him. His acute hearing had picked up the sound of the Keepers. They were in the town.

"Zel, you need to go on alone."

"NO!" Zel screamed. Wolf saw his eyes flicker green, then yellow, then blue. Wolf forced himself to turn away. He began pounding on the front door.

"HEY! OPEN UP!" he screamed into the door, trying to ignore the sobbing Zel behind him. "PLEASE! MR. VALENTINE!" He kept pounding until he heard footsteps running from inside the house. He began to back up.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Zel screamed, trying to follow.

"STAY DOG!" Zel stopped. Wolf felt horrible, but he knew this was what had to be done.

Zel had to live.

"Huh?"

"Stay here…" Wolf said again.

"You…you called me a Dog…" Zel whispered.

"Because…Because Dogs are brave, Zel. And…staying here means you're brave. You're… staying here, though you don't want to, because you're ready to face new challenges."

"I…."

"Right? Are you a Dog or a Pup, Zel?!" Wolf asked, holding back his own tears as he backed up further.

* * *

"I'm…I'm Zel," Zel replied.

"Good Dog," Wolf whispered, running for the town as the door opened behind Zel.

**Grimore's/Vincent's Views:**

Grimore Valentine looked down at the boy standing on his doorstep. Without thinking, he took his hand and drug the boy inside, closing the door quickly behind him.

Vincent looked at the blonde haired boy with sadness.

"Hello Reality…why are you so mean to us?" he whispered to no one.

That was the beginning.

* * *

**-One Week Later-**

Zel was sleeping, Vincent was reading, and Grimore was struggling to not burn the toast when the phone rang.

"Phone, Vincent!"

"Yes, Dad, it is ringing."

"Vincent!" Grimore muttered a few choice curses in Cetra before picking up the phone.

"Thank you!"

"Wolf?" Grimore asked.

"Thank you so much, Valentine!" Wolf sounded happy, but he also sounded pained.

"Are you alright, Wolf?"

"Don't let him get caught, Valentine. The price for running away is steep." Grimore looked into the room where Zel was curled up, asleep on the couch. "One more thing, Valentine. Something I should have told you first…"

"What is it, Wolf?"

"It's about Drakra."

"Who?"

"Zel's other half…his alter ego, if you will…Please don't hate him, Grimore! It's not his fault!"

"Who is Drakra, Wolf?" Grimore asked calmly.

"He's…he's the killer part of Zel, Grimore. That's who he is. Zel is the nice one, Drakra isn't."

Silence.

"Please give him a chance, Grimore! I can't turn to anyone else. Please don't put Zel on the streets!"

"I would never."

"Wha…"

"Just because he's different doesn't mean he gets kicked out. We'll learn to deal with this Drakra, Wolf."

"Green."

"What?" Grimore asked.

"Drakra's eyes are green. There's your warning. That's all I can tell you, I'm sorry."

"Good, we have a warning."

"Grimore?" Wolf asked.

"Yes?"

"Thank you so much…Y-you…you saved my Pup."

"No thanks is need, Wolf."

"But we all want to thank you…right guys?!" Suddenly, through the phone, Grimore heard howling. The sound brought tears to his eyes.

"You're welcome, Wolf…" he whispered. There was a click as the connection was severed, but Grimore stood staring at the phone for awhile after.

Yes, they'd learn to deal with Drakra.

* * *

**-Present-**

"Now that I think about it, do you think Wolf was using Zel as a replacement for Fameos? You know, another brother?" Vincent mused, heading for the door.

"I don't know, Vincent…where are you going?" Grimore asked.

"To see Zel…and apologize for shooting him," Vincent said. "He'll probably just laugh, but…Fameos, what are you doing back so soon?"

Grimore watched as Vincent backed up to let the other scientist into the room.

"You! Get…to…infirmary!" he panted to Vincent. "And Sakito wasn't replacing me with Zel…but you might need a replacement brother soon…"

"What?" Vincent asked.

"Tori is about to rip your brother limb from limb, so if you don't want to have to replace Zel, get to the infirmary!" Fameos clarified. Vincent said nothing but sprinted through the door. Later he'd meet up with Rito and Lilith, who had been looking for him. He made it to the infirmary just in time to hear

"You should have died, you fucking bastard!"

Back in the lab, Grimore stared at a breathless Fameos.

"River, you can come out now," Fameos shouted. Grimore looked confused, but then the Turk walked through the door, eyes tearstained and looking at Grimore with sad but determined eyes.

"I want to help," she whispered. "I want...I want to save him!" Grimore and Fameos looked at each other, surprised.

"You know…he almost raped you, River," Fameos stated. River shook her head.

"All the more reason."

* * *

**A/N: Well? What do you think? **

**And does Wolf remind you of anyone from FFVII? Correct guesser gets a cookie! :-) And a cameo, later if you want it.**

**Does anyone know what a "Mary Sue" is? I kinda need to know...it's about one of my charries from another fict...help?**

**Questions? Comments? Ideas? Concerns? Reviews? Flames? Send them my way! Thanks for reading!**


	16. Lesson Sixteen: How to Act

**A/N: Alright, so...I really don't have much to say about this one, except that it's finally a resolution to the whole "rape" thing. I know, I know, took me long enough. **

**Sorry it's so short, I can't find inspiration anywhere.**

**ANOTHER NOTE:**

**I have no beta-reader, so all these ideas and gramar mistakes are all mine. Yeah for me.**

SAME DISCLAMERS APPLY!

Lesson Sixteen: How to Act

**-Turk's View: Zel-**

"You should have died!" Tori accused again, pointing at me. Man, if looks could kill…

"Tori, what did I do?" I asked, struggling to my feet. Cin-excuse me, _Shera_, clung to my arm as if it were a lifeline.

I'd like to take a moment to say something.

_I don't know what's going on. __**Honest**__._

Thank you for allowing me that moment.

"You know exactly what you did!" Tori yelled at me. He looked like a raving lunatic. Oh great, this is like a déjà vu. I have really been here before…when was it?

Oh, right. With Lucy and her boyfriend…that didn't end well…

Oh shit, what'd_ I_ do?!

"Look, Tori, I have no idea what is going on!" I shouted back. I really didn't _want _to be shouting, but the only way to talk was to yell over Tori.

"Liar!"

"I'm not lying! And could you please stop yelling? You're scaring Shera!" _And me._ Shera's nails were digging into my skin now. Oh, and I noticed I wasn't wearing a shirt. Great, just _wonderful_.

"I can yell all I want!"

"I know you can! Now could'ya stop?! Look, Tori, I know you're mad at me, but isn't there any way you could tell me so without alerting the _whole damn building?!_" I wasn't kidding. There were _scientists_ on the floor, watching us. And I think I saw Samuel Tuesti…and he works on the third floor!

"Shut the fuck up!" Tori yelled.

"Watch your language, children present!" I pointed at Shera. "Could you just tell me what's going on?!"

"You try to rape River and then you try to pass it off as if you can't remember anything! I know your lying!"

"I tried to what?!"

"You heard me!"

"I know!"

"So you admit it!"

"No, I heard you! I'm not admitting anything!"

Right, quick recap on what everyone is doing. Riley is having the whole mental breakdown-attack of the motherly-ness thing, because Shera's still stuck in the room with Tori and me.

Lilith looks ticked. Or scared. No, I bet it's ticked.

Vincent looks…strange. I can't pick out the emotions…And he's trying to get into the room, but anytime someone tries, Tori hits them. So there goes his paycheck.

Rito has a gun.

Wait, a _gun_?! Where'd he get that? WHY DOES HE HAVE A GUN?!

Is it for me or for Tori?

Maybe he's on crowd control. Every Turk and their mother is here, it seems. 'Cept River…where is she?

Did I really…?

"Then admit it and save us all some breath! Just admit that you're an insane rapist!"

"I am not! Okay, I _am_ insane, but I'm not a rapist! Rapists deserve to get shot!"

"That justifies Vincent shooting you then!"

And…SILENCE! Tori sure knows how to silence a room.

So Vincent's the one who shot me…things are starting to make sense. That means Drakra came back again… I really shouldn't have thrown my medicine out a window.

Vincent's eyes were darting from me to Shera and back at me. Oh, I get it now. He looks _apologetic_. Right…'cause he shot me, and then I almost died, and I'm his brother, and no one was sad but Shera and him…I get it now!

I tried to catch his eyes, to let him know it was okay that he shot me and all, but now he was staring at Shera.

Actually, Shera was _glaring_ at him.

To think, cute little Shera…glaring…heh…

"Everything's going to be alright, Shera," I whispered to her, getting down on one knee and patting her on the head. She smiled slightly at me, that angelic heartbreaking smile of her's.

A hand grabbed me and ripped me from away. I slammed against a wall (broke a window from the impact) and slumped against the floor. I didn't have to look up to know Shera was mortified and Tori was standing over me, ready to kill.

I wasn't going to fight back. I swear to Gaia, I'll die here, if it's what I deserve.

"Get away from her, dog!"

"Leave Master alone!" Shera screamed, tears slipping down her face. I struggled to get up, smiling.

"Don't cry, Shera. It's cool, really." Tori punched me, and I was on the ground again. Riley rushed into the room and swept Shera up in her arms as I hit the ground. Oooh, I'm bleeding.

"Don't talk either!"

"Yes _Master_," I muttered…only to be struck again.

"Tori, stop it!" Rito screamed from the hallway.

"Stop hurting Master!" Shera cried.

"Why won't you fight back?" Tori mocked. "Are you afraid of me?!"

"I don't want to kill you." Tori hesitated from hitting me again. He let me lie on the ground, catching my breath.

People started yelling again. Shera was still calling for me, telling Tori to leave me alone. Tori was screaming something-I think it was "murderer"-Lilith was ordering people to leave the floor.

Too much noise.

Rito was shouting at Tori to snap out of it, Riley was holding Shera close to her and whispering something over and over again. Vincent wasn't moving. I know his guilt was crushing him right now.

There was still too much noise.

"Please…everyone stop talking," I whispered, clasping my hands over my ears.

The din only grew. I don't think they could hear me anymore…Or maybe I couldn't hear them.

"Please," I whispered again.

_**I can make them silent.**_

"No…" I jolted, thousands of needles piercing my body all at once.

But the world didn't fade out. Awkward.

_**No, stay alive, Strife. **_**I**_** want **_**you**_** to see this.**_

* * *

**-V.P.'S View: Lilith-**

Lilith didn't have to be the genius she was to understand things were escalating to "out of control." She'd been able to get everyone (except the Turks, obstinate little buggers) off the floor, though she guessed that Grimore and Fameos were hiding _somewhere, _watching.

"Everyone needs to calm down!" she said-or tried to- over the rising clamor. No one responded, but she doubted anyone could hear her. She was about to yell again when she and Vincent caught sight of the same thing together.

Zel was sitting ramrod straight, staring at the ceiling and saying nothing. His eyes were wide open, and for as long as Lilith watched him, he didn't blink. It made her think that he was listening with rapt attention to Tori's rant. Never a good sign.

"Why didn't you die?!" Tori called, holding his hands over his eyes.

"Tori, shut up!" Riley screamed. Shera cried loudly. Rito was praying in choked phrases of words. The other Turks were talking worriedly among themselves.

An earsplitting howl shut them all up. It also brought attention to the now-developing problem in that little infirmary room.

Zel was standing now, breathing hard from the beastly call that had just escaped his lips. Tori backed away, eyes wide with fear. He tried to run but Zel grabbed the collar of his shirt and threw him through the now broken window into the hallway. Tori landed with a sickening crunch. His arm was broken.

"M-monster!" he stammered.

"Yes?" Drakra replied, yellow eyes glowing. "You _asked_ for the murderer."

Tori was silent with fear. Drakra dove for him but Rito was faster. He pulled his petrified brother out of the way and dashed down the hall, carrying him over his shoulder. Drakra laughed as they fled.

"Cowards, the lot of you!" A quiet whimper came from behind him. He turned around and faced Riley and Shera, smiling. "Hello there." Riley drew Shera closer to her, staring at Zel-gone-crazy with a look of fear and determination. Lilith admired her at that moment.

"Zel, wake up," Riley whispered. "Everything's alright now."

"Who's Zel?" Drakra asked. "Oh, right. The stupid Terrain. I'll give him your message." He took a step forward, smiling wickedly. Riley was now pinned between the wall and a psychopath, and, by what Lilith saw, she was trying to figure out how to get through the wall.

"So, who's first?" Riley's eyes turned to slits. She was about to respond when Lilith entered the room. He whipped around, smiling.

"You volunteering, Princess?"

"Sure. Kill me if you want to; just leave the little girl out of this." The Turks gasped but Drakra's smiled widened.

"Why would I kill someone as _delectable_ as you? That wouldn't be any fun, now would it?" Lilith stood her ground.

"Then you're the one who tried to rape River?"

"River? Oh, yes! She's a cuttie," Drakra grinned. "I would've, Princess, but that mutant Terrain shot me." Vincent sneered at the mention of his, well, alias. "Yes, that would have been enjoyable. You should have heard how much Strife was screaming at me. I think he screamed all the hot air out of his head." He took a step towards Lilith but was stopped when the back of his legs were hit with a speeding object.

More like a speeding girl.

"Master, come back!" Shera cried, burying her face into her master's legs. Drakra looked down at her and laughed.

"You want that filthy Terrain back? Let's see…if you kiss me, I'll let him come back." Shera blinked and looked at him, saying nothing. "What do you say, Slave?"

Shera smiled suddenly. "Sure…but...I'm too short to reach you." Lilith was hit with this sickening feeling that something like this had happened before. Drakra seemed happy enough with her response and got down on his knees to receive his kiss.

Only to be slapped instead.

(Say it with me "PWNED!")

"You little Bitch!" Drakra reeled, pulling away from Shera and holding his face. Her nails had left little scratch marks on his cheek. "Do you want to die?!"

"Master doesn't let me be ordered around by other people," Shera said, dropping her hand to her side and standing at her full height proudly.

"You stupid whore! I _am_ your master!"

"No you're not."

"How would you know, slut?!" Drakra was pissed.

"I'm not a slave to Master."

Drakra started to laugh maniacally. But slowly his laugh became slightly higher pitched and less demonic. More human.

Zel was back.

"Master Zel?" Shera asked timidly. Zel looked up and smiled.

"Hey Shera…could you do me a favor and stay away?" Shera looked sad. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"But Master…"

"Go with Riley," Zel ordered, his own voice still soft. Shera nodded obediently and turned around. She let Riley pick her up and take her from the room.

Lilith felt her heart break, but she knew what she had to do.

"ZEL! MY OFFICE, NOW!" She screamed. Zel jolted to his feet as half the other Turks jumped in fright.

* * *

**-Forty Minutes Later: Lilith's Office-**

Zel stood against the wall. River was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of Lilith's desk. Lilith herself held her head in her hands, elbows resting on the desk as she sat in the high backed office chair behind the desk.

They'd gotten here a half an hour ago, and no one had said anything, besides Lilith shooing Fameos and Grimore out of the office (so _that's_ where they were hiding), making them leave River behind.

The silence was killing her.

Actually, it wasn't _completely_ silent. Twenty minutes ago, Lilith had tossed Zel puzzle made of two metal rods twisted together. She'd challenged him to get them apart. Two minutes later, he put them back together and did it again.

He'd taken apart and put the puzzle back together ten- wait, eleven- times now.

The room was still silent besides the soft clicks of metal coming from Zel.

"Somebody say something," she moaned. River looked up at her and then back down at her hands, neatly folded in her lap. Zel just continued to focus on the puzzle, and, though Lilith hadn't thought of it as possible, he'd scrunched up closer to the wall, successfully placing himself _farther_ away from River than before.

"So neither of you are going to talk?" Silence. "For Gaia's sake!" Not even crickets. "Look, can we just resolve this so there are no more riots?! I have nothing against all of your personal lives, but seriously, I can't have something like this happen again!"

"Yes ma'am," the two Turks replied, still not looking up. Lilith rolled her eyes and slammed her head on the desk.

"Zel, are you alright?" she muttered, still not lifting her head from the desk.

"I'll stop bleeding eventually."

"Make sure it doesn't get infected," River murmured, casting a quick glance back at him before focusing on her hands again. Zel said nothing for a minute.

"River, I'm so-"

"For what?" River cut him off. Lilith shot into a sitting position, watching her with curiosity.

"For almost raping you," Zel said cautiously, as if he was trying to disarm a time bomb. River just looked at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, staring him straight in the eyes. Zel looked confused for a moment before laughing bitterly.

"Oh, I get it. That's what I sound like. Right. Nice River, real mature," he muttered, looking away. "Just because I have memory issues doesn't mean you…"

"I really don't know what you're talking about," River interrupted again.

"River, for Gaia's sake, you know _exactly_ what he's talking about," Lilith stated sternly.

"No I don't. But whatever this thing is that Zel's talking about, if I were him, I'd just pretend it _never happened_ and go on with my life," River retorted. "But I'm not Zel."

"But River…" Zel started. River stood up angrily and turned to face him.

"Shut up, Zel. Just pretend this never happened, alright?! You really can't remember anything anyway, so it should be _easy_ for you. I'm fine with going back to the way things used to be. So just suck it up and act!" Zel was silent. "Let's just go back to being friends…" she said more calmly.

"Friends," Zel repeated.

"Yes."

"Just friends."

"_Just_ friends." Lilith didn't have to be observant to know they both were heartbroken by their consensus.

"Okay, if that's what you want," Zel muttered, looking back at the puzzle.

"Great. Fine. Wonderful. Lilith, I'm taking the rest of the day off. So are the Twins. See ya tomorrow," River said, nodding and walking out of the room, passing Zel as if he were just a spot on the carpet and not a human being. Zel just continued to stand there.

"Zel, you can go now," Lilith said, waking up her computer to "report" on what happened a week ago. (Nothing, as it was now.)

"Why me?" Zel muttered, turning to leave. "Why did _I _have to get the demon for a conscious..?" He opened the door to leave…

And was hug-tackled by Riley.

"Whoa. Riley, what are…don't you have a boyfriend?" Lilith looked up and laughed, seeing Riley choking Zel in one of her famous bear-hugs.

"Glad you're back, Zel!" she said, smiling at him. "Force wouldn't have been the same without you! Who else would use the coffee grinder and all the sugar?" She let him go and scratched the back of her head.

"Does Aaron know you hit on random males that you work with, Riley?" Lilith joked.

"Huh? I'm not _hitting_ on him, Princess, I'm welcoming him back! Two different things, weirdo!" Riley explained, nodding.

"What do you need, Riley?" Lilith said, laughing.

"Oh, yeah…Zel, can I ask you something?" Zel nodded. "Is it okay if I take Cinder…or is it Shera? ...back with me tonight?"

"Back with you where?" Zel asked, looking shocked.

"You know, back to my place. With Aaron. I swear she'll be safe and well fed and taken care of! I just thought…" Lilith was beginning to think that they were talking about a pet, not a human being.

"She'd want some normalcy after what she's been through?" Zel finished. Riley looked taken aback.

"No no no! I just thought that I could use Shera to convince Aaron that we should have kids!" Riley said brightly. Lilith choked and burst out laughing as Zel turned bright red and covered his eyes. "What'd I say?"

"Are you guys even _married_ yet?" Zel asked, scratching his neck nervously.

"Details details," Riley said, waving him off.

"Look, I don't know if I want you to take Shera with you just to use her as a bargaining chip, Riley. No offence," Zel said, shrugging. "But if she wants to, she can."

"I already asked her. She said I had to ask your permission first."

"Oh."

"So…?" Riley prompted.

"Fine. Just…don't _do_ anything to her, alright? Nothing out of her comfort zone, okay?"

"YAY!" Riley jumped up and down excitedly and then rushed out of the office, leaving a very bewildered Turk and Boss standing there, wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**-Demon's View: Drakra-**

Of all the Terrains on this filthy planet, I got _him._ Seriously, the Daemon Lords are laughing at me somewhere. This is some kind of punishment. What did I do wrong?! Where did I go wrong?! What did I do to get stuck inside some bubble-brained blonde-haired snot-nosed half-pint?!

I'll get you, Chaos.

Oh, and if it wasn't bad enough who my host is, it's who he's "related" too. The _Valentines_, of all the damn...I give up, seriously.

Right and there's all the hot Terrain females he works with but will not let _me_ touch! Selfish little bastard!

And what's with this red-head girl? Why's she living with us now? We were perfectly fine on our own! We didn't need any angels.

I'm serious; I don't think that chic is Terrain. She's defiantly not Cetra or Daemon either, so I have come to the conclusion that she has to be some type of angelic figure.

No one else can stop me when I take over. Yet _she_ can. Just like that _other_ bastard, what was his name? Coyote?

_Wolf_.

Right. He can die in a pit. On fire. Impaled with spikes. While playing chess. And gagging on mustard gas.

I hate that guy. I hate that girl too. Shera, right. Her old owner sure knew what he was doing when he named her, that's for sure.

Shera, at least to us Daemons, means "Angelic Beauty."

Fan-_Damn_-Tastic.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so...alright. Um, thanks for reading. **

**Next chapter will be more of a light humor chapter, and it has a new view for you all to enjoy. His name's Aaron Finelli. **

**THANK YOU RILEY VALENTINE! YOU KNOW WHY! **

**Please review! :-)**


	17. Lesson Seventeen: How to Have Sleep Over

**A/N: I BEG FORGIVENESS!**

**I'm sorry I haven't updated _any_ of my ficts lately. To say my life's been hectic is an understatement. But now that summer is here, I'm going to try to get more posted. I promise! **

**Another thing: I am not too happy with the way this chapter turned out. It's not my best, but it's not the worst. It's a bit boring, but bear with me everyone. The next chapter that this leads up to will (hopefully) be more interesting. **

**THANK YOU FOR STICKING WITH ME!**

**--Special Thanks To--**

**Aurora M. Tepes: Thank you for beta-reading this chapter and offering to beta my other stories. And also, just so you know, after I sent this doc. to you, I lost it. So when you sent it back, you saved me from having to re-write this whole chapter. -hands a plate of homemade brownies- THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Same disclamers as always. Sorry this is such a long A/N.**

* * *

Lesson Seventeen: How to Have a Sleep Over

**Landlord's View: Helen**

One week ago, I received a very strange call, from (of all people) Lilith

Chiaki, Vice President of Shinra Manufacturing.

My immediate response was asking if Zel was dead.

She said "almost."

I was joking.

She wasn't.

Zel, I swear to Gaia, if you come back alive, I'll never make you pay rent again!

I'd never really noticed how quiet this place was without Zel pounding up the stairs or knocking on my door at three o'clock in the morning, asking for another key.

I'll face it. Zel may be an ex-Dog and a Turk, but I think of that kid as my own son.

I'll face it. I miss that blonde haired hurricane.

I cleaned up his house for him, restocked his refrigerator, had the random broken pieces of furniture, replaced and exchanged his couch with a futon so he could actually sleep on it, for, by the look of his room, it had been taken over by that little girl of whom he'd "acquired."

There I sat, hands clasped, waiting in his house, at his table. I guess that was how a real mother would feel if she was told her son was dying.

I guess I was sobbing so hard that I didn't hear the door open.

"Helen?" I looked up at him, astonished. One week and one day. One week and one day…and he…he…

"Zel!" I jumped to my feet and bear hugged the little stickman. He didn't stop me; in fact, he hugged me back. "I missed you, Turk! Why'd you have to go and get yourself shot?" He winced and let me go, smiling sheepishly.

"It's what I do," he replied.

"How much of a bonus did ya get?" I asked playfully. He smiled and shrugged as he sat down at the chair I had just vacated.

"Thanks for watching the place while I was out," he said. His voice sounded lost, his eyes distracted and distant.

"Where's the little girl, Zel?" I asked, suddenly noticing the little red-headed child was absent. Oh no, she can't be…!

"Shera's with Riley. I thought it would be better off that way, at least for tonight. Not to worry, she's fine." He rubbed his neck self consciously.

I knew something was wrong.

"Zel, do you need to talk to someone?" I asked, touching his shoulder.

He jerked slightly and looked up at me. His eyes were red and moist. How didn't

I notice this before? He's been crying.

"Why am I such a fucked up individual, Helen?" he asked me.

I started to fix some tea. Something told me I'd be here awhile.

* * *

**Shera's View**

"Okay, so Aaron has this thing that, when he meets new people, he's really shy. Like, so shy that all he does is try to blend into the wall and he won't say anything. But trust me, he's really nice. He loves people and would never do a thing to hurt one, ya know? Which is ironic, because…er, never mind," Riley looked over at me, smiling. I smiled back at her, laughing slightly. Mr. Aaron sounded a bit like Master Zel; neither of them liked attention. And they were both nice (I was going off of what Riley said, but something told me that was a safe bet).

"Sorry I'm just rambling on and on," Riley apologized, looking back at the road.

"Sorry I'm so quiet," I replied. "I've just never ridden in a car before." Well, that was a lie. But the last time I rode in one of these things...well, it wasn't really pleasant. Something told me she saw right through my lie.

"The first time doesn't count, does it? You were with Shitface, weren't you?" Riley asked darkly, her grip on the wheel tightening.

"Riley?" I whimpered (how'd she know? I assumed "Shitface" was referring to Master Kiev).

"Yup?" she replied brightly. I stared at her for a moment; then I just shook my head. These "Turks" were weird people.

"The truth is, I've never heard of this thing called 'sleeping over.' Is it fun?"

"Yeah, tons!"

"But what about your husband? Is he okay with this? I don't want him feeling awkward because I'm around," I said.

"First of all, Aaron isn't my husband (I wish he was). In fact, we're not even engaged. And second of all, he'll get over his shyness really quickly, don't worry. He'll be back to his normal goofy self in no time."

"Okay," I replied and said no more, because we'd reached Riley's house. It was an actual house, too, unlike Master's. It was a nice, two story house. And when I say "nice," I mean it looked better than its dark and dismal surroundings. The sign above the door said "Sector 2 Weapons."

"Aaron owns the shop and lives above. So he never has to leave the house to go to work," Riley explained as she got out of the car. I unbuckled and jumped out my side.

"Riley!" a voice called, and we both looked up at the second story window. A black haired head with bright blue eyes looked down at us…well, at Riley. I was still behind the car, happily hidden. "You're home early!"

"Hey Aaron!" Riley yelled back, waving.

"Hang on a sec, I'll be right down," Aaron's head disappeared from the window and it, along with the rest of his body, appeared in the doorway. He was toweling dry his hair.

"Aw, did I ruin your shower?" Riley teased, walking up and kissing his nose.

"Nope, just finished actually. What's the occasion?" he asked, smiling.

"Lilith gave me the rest of the day off," Riley shrugged.

"Oh, so you're home at six like normal people, unlike three in the morning, like Turks."

"Stop complaining or I'll go back and work overtime."

"I kid, I kid. Welcome home," Aaron gave her a hug. And then caught sight of me. "Riley, who's that?" he pointed at me, blushing slightly.

"Oh, Aaron, this is Shera. Shera, this is my boyfriend/roomie, Aaron Finelli," Riley introduced as I crept out from behind the car. He looked at me for a moment and smiled nervously.

"Uh...nice to meet you." He then turned to Riley again. "Okay, but who _is_ she, Riley? I mean, this isn't...work related, is it?"

"Nope," Riley said, walking past Aaron and into the house. "Come on, Shera! Let's get this sleep over started."

"Sleep over?" Aaron asked, looking after Riley and then back at me. "What's this?"

"Um, I'm not exactly sure either, Mr. Finelli," I replied. He looked at me and sighed.

"Riley, what are you up to now?" he muttered. "Well, Shera, come on in. And call me Aaron please." He smiled and waved me in.

"Okay." I walked in after him as he walked into the house. He led me up the stairs and into the living quarters of the building. Riley was already there, raiding the refrigerator. Aaron gestured for me to sit down and pushed Riley gently out of the way.

"I'll cook, you sit down," he said quietly. Riley shrugged and sat down next to me.

"See, told ya he was shy," she said to me. Aaron rolled his eyes.

"I'm not shy! I'm just really confused right now."

* * *

**Aaron Finelli's View**

Of all the things Riley brings home, she totes in a child. No, I'm not saying that I don't like children or anything. It's just that I'm still getting used to Riley's crazy lifestyle. I mean, I never know where she is or when she's going to be home or _if_ she's going to come home.

But I love her, so I'll deal with it. I'll just ask questions, accept the vague answers, and move on. Just like always.

Somewhere, Jake is laughing at me. Stupid brother.

"What's the deal here, Riley?" I asked. Riley had just shown little Shera how to use the shower (okay, what?) and we were now sitting on the couch, waiting for who knows what. Riley looked over at me, sighing. "Where did this all come from? I mean, if you can't answer me, then whatever."

"Her name really is Shera," Riley replied. Oh well, it's a start. "Um, she's the product of the slavering mission I vaguely told you about two weeks ago."

"I see. And...?"

"Thank you for letting me use your shower, Riley, Aaron." Shera walked back into the room, fully dressed and smiling. "I forgot to ask Master if he had one." Master?! "Riley! What is going on here?" I asked, jumping up. This was getting way to weird. I'm a natural born slum-rat, okay? I know what's what, and a nine year old girl calling anyone Master is _just plain wrong_.

"Woah, calm down Aaron, I can explain," Riley said. Shera just shrunk away. And Riley explained.

The tale made me feel sick. And feel extremely bad for Zel (man, that poor kid has a lot of issues).

Silence, mind numbing silence was what followed. So, with the crushing guilt of asking the wrong question, I did my best to set it right.

"Hey, you came over for a sleep over, didn't you? So I better skip out, huh?"

"Why?" Shera asked. I smiled.

"Sleep overs are girl things. I'm a guy, so I don't fit in here," I nodded to her. She cocked her head, as if she was confused, but said nothing else. I shrugged and headed out the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything, Riley." I waved and left them alone.

* * *

**Riley's View**

"Okay, now that Aaron's gone, let's get this party started," I said, smiling. Well, this hadn't gone as planned, but whatever. Best make this enjoyable. "Okay, what do you want to do first? Play board games, tell scary stories, do makeovers? It's your choice."

"Um...what are all those?" she asked me. I sighed and shook my head. Poor deprived child…

"Let's just get started."

* * *

**Shera's View**

I have to admit, I was a bit skeptical about this whole sleep over thing. But, I really enjoyed myself.

The board games were fun. I loved the one called "Monopoly" because I was really good at that one. And Riley taught me how to play chess, which she said was Master's favorite board game (I wonder if he'll play me in it sometime?).

I didn't like the scary stories. Riley was too good at telling them, and I wasn't good at all. She ended up laughing at all of mine, and then apologizing afterwards.

The make-over thing was fun too. Riley showed me how to do my nails and hair and make-up. It reminded me of the girls back in the cells, and how nice they were. They always tried to teach me stuff like this.

By the end of the night, Riley said it was okay if I called her "Onee-chan," which means "big sister" in Wutianese. I was so happy that I hugged her for five minutes. I'm serious. Then Aaron came upstairs and Riley made him join in on the hug.

And we gave him a make-over too.

Now I'm going to sleep.

* * *

**Riley and Aaron's View**

"Well, that was interesting," Aaron said, walking out of the spare bedroom. Riley closed the door behind them after taking one last look at the sleeping form of Shera.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this. Zel needs some time alone, and he really if he's taking care of her. How do you teach someone to be normal when there is no such thing?" Riley asked.

"I have no idea," Aaron confessed. He sighed as he watched Riley prepare for bed herself. "You're going to bed early."

"Long day," she replied.

"I'll bet." Riley came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and headed towards their shared bedroom. Aaron went through his checks of the house: all lights off? All doors and windows locked? Knife under pillow, sword under bed, etc.? Then he followed Riley and laid down next to her. "Something tells me that your night didn't go as planned."

"How'd you guess?" Riley joked. Aaron shrugged and shifted so he was looking at the ceiling.

"Truth is, I was going to try to use Shera to convince you that we should have a kid," Riley replied bluntly. Aaron blushed but said nothing. "But I've changed my mind. Not about the having a kid thing, mind you. No, about Shera...I hate to say this, but I'd like to use her for a different purpose."

"Riley, I don't approve of you using anyone for anything," he scolded. "Especially not a nine year old girl."

"It would be with her consent, of course," Riley replied somberly.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I wanted to use her to try to get River and Zel together." Aaron sat up and stared at her for a moment.

"After what happened, you still want to put two opposing ends of a magnet together?"

"Yup. I'm a Turk. I'm gonna make those two ends stick, even if it means defying nature." She sat up and kissed his cheek tenderly. "So, will you help me?"

Aaron thought for awhile and finally consented. Let's face it, he could never say no to Riley.

"What do you need me to do?" he asked.

* * *

**A/N: I swear, the next chapter WILL be better! Thank you for reading. Comments/Questions/Flames/Reviews/Critism/Ideas always welcome!**


	18. Lesson Eighteen: How to Have a Nightmare

**A/N: SECOND LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

**I sought to redeem myself for not posting for so long and for the boring-ness of the last chapter, so here it is! Don't worry, I'll update my other two (er, three) ficts soon, but I had to get this one out or I'd explode. The plot bunny was eating my feet! **

**I got to warn you, there are some really creepy parts to this chapter. Anyone who's read all of the posted Nobody's Listening should know what I mean when I say creepy. (Yes, there are parts close to the creepyness of "Strings" from Vincent's Soul...lol) **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BLOOD AND CHARACTER DEATH! Though, FYI, none of the characters actually stay dead...**

**THANKS TO Aurora M. Tepes FOR BETA READING THIS! -hugs- You rock!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS/READERS! YOU ALL ROCK!**

**For your reading information: Anything in _italics_ is Drakra talking. -**

* * *

How to Be Human

Lesson Eighteen: How to Have a Nightmare

**Chains of the Past: Zel's Nightmare**

"Where am I?" I sat up, rubbing my head and looking around. I was surrounded by a world of concrete….this wasn't my apartment. It was cold…very cold. I shifted around, looking for warmth when I heard it.

Jingling...The jingling of a chain….

I looked down and screamed. The chain attached to the wall, which, in turn, attached to the collar around my neck. The collar…

Dog's Cage…

That explains the concrete, the collar, the chains, the bars, and the feeling of overwhelming dread. I looked around for a familiar face. Rosa, maybe…or Wolf. No, I didn't want Wolf to see me here. He'd be…pissed, to say the least.

I was (un?)lucky to find out that there was no one around. I was alone, in this dark, dismal prison. Just for kicks, I pulled on the chain to test its limits.

To my surprise, it snapped. I stood up and moved away from the wall; my legs were shockingly jelly-like, as if I hadn't used them in days. I wobbled around trying to get my footing before setting off down the hallway. Every so often, I called the names of one of my friends. Rosa? No answer. Wolf? No answer either. Switch? Kiln? Jumper? Lika? Decem? No answer from anyone. Where were they all?

_Poor little Strife, all alone. _

"Who said that?!" I stopped and looked around. No reply…but I didn't really expect one. Nope, I'm going crazy; why not add to the fact by adding _more_ voices for me to fight off. As if Drakra wasn't enough….

Where _is_ he, anyway? He's normally right over my left shoulder, making my normal, drug-induced headache (side effect) ten times worse by harassing me. But right now, he's gone.

So this is what is like to have an empty head. I like it. It's very…peaceful.

I trudged along the empty hallways, letting my feet carry me…wherever. I really didn't care. Though it would be nice to see the light of day…even if it's only the synthetic light created from the plates.

Suddenly everything looked familiar. Just like the shockingly horrifying realization I'd had a few minutes ago about the dog cages, I was struck with the mortifying sense of dread and doom that I had felt every day for the first eleven years of my life. My feet went on autopilot, making it impossible for me to turn around and run for my life. An invisible force pulled me towards a scene I'd repeated thousands of times, both in dreams and reality.

The Arena: bloodstained concrete floor, razor-wire and glass shards stuck into the wall to prevent the Dogs from climbing out, discarded weapons littering the floor like old gum wrappers, the Keepers stationed everywhere, laughing at their Pets' pain, and the crowd of blood-thirsty maniacs waiting to watch two humans rip each other apart for a chance to live longer…just a _little_ longer…in this place worse than Hell.

Yes, I recognized this place. Drakra's playground, my personal torture chamber. Good times, good times (I'm TOTALLY sarcastic right now).

Another surprise: the Arena was silent. No lights, no crowd, no Keepers, no Dogs fighting to the death. Nobody. I walked timidly onto the dark floor, waiting for Drakra to take over like he always did before and let me shy off into the shadows of my mind, far away from the insanity that is reality.

But even _Drakra_ didn't come out to play.

"Hello?!" I called, feeling stupid. Silence answered at first, and then I heard _drip…drip…drip._ One spotlight came on, blinding me for a second. _Drip…drip…drip…_the spot light moved away from me and towards the wall behind me. Following it required me to turn. Once again on autopilot, noting with disgust the feeling of foreboding creeping up my spine, I followed the light…

…and held back the wave of nausea that caused bile to rise up in my throat.

"No…" I moaned, backing away form the light. But the image didn't change. The dripping continued, the light still shone on the wall…and Wolf Brandel stayed impaled there, crucified by razor wire, glass, and a weapon that looked wickedly similar to the one _I _used to carry pierced his heart, pinning him to the wall. "Wolf!" I called. It did no good. He stayed dead. His lifeless eyes forever gazed to a point behind me, face full of pain.

I couldn't hold it anymore. I ran to the hallway and emptied my stomach of a meal I didn't remember eating. After dry-heaving for about ten more minutes, I braved walking back into the Arena, fully ready to un-impale my friend and get him a proper burial…at least…

But Wolf was gone. Now, in the spotlight at the center of the floor lay a woman covered in a thick grey blanket; she was clutching the blanket closer to her body, as if she was freezing…at least, it looked like a woman. I walked timidly up to her and nudged her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" I whispered.

"Zel?" the woman replied, not turning to look at me. "Is that…my Zel?"

"Mom…?" I said, my voice going hoarse.

"My Zel…" my mother said again. And again and again. Like a broken record, she called to me over and over, and no matter what I did, it was as if she couldn't hear me. It made me hysterical.

"Mom, I'm right here!" I shouted, shaking her shoulders. "Turn around! Look at me!" My mother struggled to sit up and turned, just as I had ordered. "AH!" I crawled back, eyes wide with fear as I tried to get far away from her.

It was my mother, alright. Except one thing was missing. Her face.

"Zel…" she reached for me, some how able to talk without a mouth. "Run, Zel. Get away from here!" The hand outstretched to me began to decay, as did the rest of the body. "Run my son!"

I watched in horror as my mother faded to dust. I felt sick again as I continued to crawl away until I reached something hard. I thought it was the wall.

But then again, the wall couldn't strangle you.

"Let…me…go!" I screamed, struggling against my assailant. In an amazing show of flexibility that I didn't know I could produce, I swung my leg up to kick them in the head…

My assailant didn't have a head. Oh great, I'm fighting a headless zombie…

The next thing I knew, I was back on the floor, breathing hard from the lack of air and reeling in pain (the collar dug into my neck, causing me to bleed). My headless assailant stumbled forward and dropped next to me. I studied him for a halting minute.

He looked like Kriev.

_Even the dead hate you, Strife._

"You again?! Go away!" I jumped to my feet and spun around, looking for the voice. The spotlight helped again, highlighting a shadow perched on the top of the barbed-wired wall. Something lay at its feet, shrouded in mist.

_Yes, _me_ again. Did you think for a second I'd leave you alone?_ The voice drew a memory. Sickened, I replied.

"Drakra? How…how'd you get out of…?"

_Of your head? It wasn't that hard, Zeliki, if that's what you're asking. _The light brightened to reveal Drakra in all his dark glory, smiling wickedly at me, his fangs glistening with blood. _How are you, Zeliki? _

I didn't reply. I was too mortified. Because I had just realized what…no, _who_ lay at Drakra's feet.

"RIVER!" I took a step forward and heard the cocking of a gun. Stopping quickly, I looked up and stared Drakra in the eye. He smiled back at me, yellow eyes bright with bloodlust as he pointed a gun straight at my heart. Not just any gun, mind you. "Why do you have River?! And where'd you get Vincent's gun?!" I shouted.

_Don't move, stupid Terrain. I'll shoot you _and_ your precious one. Your foolish brother is dead…but River doesn't have to join him. It's your choice._

"My choice of what?!" I shouted back.

_Who lives, who dies. Simple, isn't it? Or am I moving too fast for you, Terrain?_ He sneered at me.

"Give River back!" I screamed. I was already shaking with disbelief. Vincent couldn't be dead…he was impervious to everything…!

_Is that your choice? River?_

"Yes!"

_Don't you even want to see the _other_ option?_ He taunted me, eyes glistening.

"Other…option?"

_Yes! Behind door number one, stupid Terrain!_ I turned and watched as Shera walked out, lead by an invisible person dragging her by a chain attached to a collar similar to mine. Her arms were bound and legs chained together; her clothes were torn and her face was bloody and tears streaked from her eyes.

_Is River your _final_ answer?_ I was dumbfounded, looking helplessly from an unconscious River to the chained Shera and back again. _Tick tock, tick tock. Make your decision, Turk!_

I couldn't choose.

"Take me instead! Please, let them live and kill me!" I screamed, falling to my knees and bowing to the Demon. He laughed.

_No, stupid Terrain! Does it look like I was born yesteryear? If I did _that_ you'd be_ happy_. We can't have that, now can we?! So choose! _

"I…can't…." I mumbled to the ground.

_Then I shall for you._

"NO!"

_Too late! _Behind me, Shera gasped in pain and fell to the ground, dead. Drakra once again moved the gun to my heart and smiled. _Since you couldn't choose one, you get neither. _Keeping the gun pointed at me, he picked up River with one hand as if she was weightless and laughed. _I always _loved_ her, anyway. _

* * *

**Back to Reality**

"Zel! Wake up! You're having a nightmare!" Helen shook Zel to try to wake him from his torment.

"Give them back…" Zel whispered in his sleep, over and over. Tears streamed from his eyes, open but non-responsive. "You can't take them from me…Give them back to me."

All Helen could do was clutch him to her and hold him tight, whispering that everything would be alright.

* * *

**False Hope, True Lies: Shera's Nightmare**

I woke up in a strange bed, one I didn't remember falling asleep in. Groggily I sat up, looking around me with surprised eyes. The room was grandly decorated, and looked nothing like the spare room Riley and Aaron were letting me use. The bed was too plush, the walls too bright, the floor too clean.

So luxurious and grand that it was sickening. Wherever I was, I wanted out. I stood up and shivered. Wait a minute… someone needs to tell me why I am naked.

Looking around the room, I found an ornate dresser and quickly crossed to it. Pulling out the first thing I found (a black dress…yuck, but whatever) I put it on without a second thought, despite hating the color with a passion. I'd find something else later, when I figured out where I was.

I felt so strange. Like my skin didn't fit right. Everything looked slightly smaller, too. Next to the dresser was a vanity stand with a mirror. I moved in front of it and my eyes widened.

Somehow, I'd grown up overnight. I was taller; my hair was longer; my body was changed to look more like a woman's than a little girl's. I touched the reflection before moving back to touch my face in disbelief. Despite the fact that I was shocked to see that I had grown up without my knowledge, I was happy to see that I'd grown up to be at least a little prettier than I was before.

No, I'll take that back…I think I'm just as ugly as before. The black dress isn't helping either.

I was so engrossed in my reflection that I didn't hear the door open.

"Good morning, dear Shera." Master Zel? He sounded funny. I was fully expecting to turn around and smile at him.

Instead I turned around and screamed.

"M-master K-r-iev…!" Master Kriev, head and all, smiled back at me, his hands on his hips in mocking surprise.

"Yes Shera? Who _else_ did you think it would be?"

"N-no one…" I whimpered, frantically telling myself that this was just a nightmare. A horrid, sickening nightmare that I need to wake up from! He's dead he's dead he's dead he's DEAD!

"You can't lie to me, Shera," Master Kriev walked up to me, cupping my cheek in his hand. His other hand found its way to my hip and rested there. "I've known you far to long. Now, I repeat the question. Who else did you think would be here to greet you?" His hand on my hip pressed harder into my skin, making me wince.

"M-master Z-Zel…" I whispered, trying not to make eye contact with him. Kriev forced me to look at him.

"That _Dog_?" he hissed at me. "Of course, I bet you _miss_ your Pet."

"What?" I asked, eyes widening. He smirked at me.

"Don't you remember Shera? I bet you don't…you were so distraught that night…here, let me show you…" Without asking me (though he never did) he dragged me out of the room and into a long series of hallways I'd never seen before until we were outside. I squinted into the light for a second. "Look over there, dear one. At the tree. That should jog your memory."

Obediently, I looked. And began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Zel!" I screamed, running for the tree. Kriev caught me and held me in my place, forcing me to stare at the lifeless body hanging by a noose from a high branch of the tree. The blue suit and blonde hair were impossible to miss. "What'd you do to him?!" I accused. Kriev shook me but I refused to stop glaring at him.

"I did nothing, you insulate fool! He did that to _himself_. Couldn't protect you or some other stupid shit like that. Honestly, though, what's another Dog dead? No one cares." He smiled and shrugged.

"I care!" I screamed back at him. "Master Zel never deserved any of this!" Kriev's eyes became full of cold flames.

"What did you call that _rat_?!"

"He's my Master and always will be, even if he's dead!" I screamed back at him, defiant. I knew the slap was coming before it did, and the pain only ignited my anger into rage.

"You understand nothing girl!" he shouted. "Listen well! That fool is _under_ you! Dog's are the lowest form of scum, even under a _slave_ like you! If anything, you should have been _his_ master!"

"Don't talk about him that way! I love him, not you!" He slapped me again, harder this time.

"Idiot! You don't _know_ how to love. That's an emotion that slaves aren't allowed to have. Humans only, of which _you are not_." I tried to get to Zel, to get him down, to hold him again. Kriev held strong, pulling back into the darkness.

"No! Master Zel, wait for me! You promised! We'll go together! Wait!" I cried. "Let me go! Let me go!"

* * *

**Back to Reality- Aaron's View**

I was always a light sleeper, so when the door to Riley's and my room opened, I woke up immediately. I watched little Shera walk up to Riley and nudge her gently. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing.

"Shera!" I whispered. The girl jumped, startled. I smiled at her and waved her over. She walked around the bed and over to me. "What's wrong?"

"Riley won't wake up," she whispered back at me. I noticed that she was sniffling, as if she was crying or afraid…or both.

"She's a heavy sleeper. Do you need something?" I asked, trying to sound comforting.

"I….had a nightmare….I can't sleep anymore…" she muttered.

"Do you want to sleep with us then?" I asked, looking over at Riley, the epitome of "sleeps like a log," and figured she wouldn't mind. Shera nodded quickly. I smiled and picked her up, placing her next to me in the space between my body and Riley's. She dove under the covers and looked up at me. Taking the hint, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a quick hug. She nestled herself against my chest and closed her eyes. I waited until I heard her breathing steady out before shifting slightly and drifting back to sleep myself.

* * *

**Memories of a Past Life: River's Nightmare**

I awoke to a strange feeling of warmth surrounding me. Opening my eyes, I found myself staring at someone's chest. Shocked, I pushed the body away and scrambled back.

"Ow! Riv, what was that for?" the body mumbled from the floor.

"Zel?" I asked, face flushing. "What were you doing in my bed?!"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Zel said, his head appearing at the edge of the bed. I noticed that he was still wearing all his clothes (thank Gaia!). "This is my bed, first of all, and _you_ fell asleep on _me_. So this isn't my fault, please don't kill me. Plus, why does it matter anyway? We're engaged after all."

"We're what?!" I swear, if eyes could physically pop out of heads, mine would be in Zel's lap by now.

"Engaged…wait, you don't remember?" Zel looked crestfallen. "But…but… you were so happy when I asked you…"

"Wait, when did you ask me this?" I asked.

"Yesterday…well, last night," he answered, playing with a stray hair.

"And I said yes?"

"Does that mean your saying no now?" he answered my question with another one.

"No…I just don't…remember anything…" Zel laughed slightly.

"You didn't drink last night, you know."

"Very funny Zel!" I slid off the bed and sat next to him. He smiled cockily at him and stood up. I followed suite, still glaring at him. He pouted for a minute and then smiled again, looking mischievous. "What are you up to now?"

"Nothing," he grinned, pulling me into a deep, heated kiss before I could stop him. It blew me away. "Does _that_ jog your memory?" I stared at him, wide-eyed and blushing. I guess he took that as a yes. "See? All better!" he smiled that childish smile of his and let me go, heading for the door. "What do you want for breakfast anyway?"

"This is a dream," I whispered to no one. I didn't notice the room around me fading to black, with Zel walking into the darkest part.

_No, my dear,_ a voice called to me, laughing. _This is a nightmare._

Suddenly I was standing on a crowded concrete landing overlooking a pit. The Dog Arena? What was I doing here? It hit me then. This was a memory. I watched, a feeling of dread pulling at my heart.

I pushed my way forward so that I could see through the cheering crowd. I'd never liked Dog Fights, but there was nothing else to do today. Looking into the pit, I watched as three fighters walked out from the dark hallways to meet up with the seven already waiting. Seven against three? Seemed unfair to me. As they walked out into the light, I made guesses on which the three were which, just from the pictures I'd seen around the Slums. The girl in the back I guessed was the famous Rosa; the black haired man in front had to be the Pack Leader, Wolf Brandel. So that meant the last was…

"Drakra! Drakra!" The crowd around me cheered manically. The boy (he wasn't much older than me, it appeared) did nothing to acknowledge them but began to speak. I couldn't hear what he was saying, even though the crowd had gone deadly silent for a moment. Then I could.

"My name is Death, let me speak

From the darkest reaches of this hollow world

No light can reach me or you

_They_ gave me weapons, _They_ gave me will

You stand in front of me, do you understand?

I close my eyes; let the darkness pull me in

Forget the blood, the death, the _infection_.

Harbinger of destruction, I speak _Their_ words

I leave no hope for you _**pitiful**_ souls

My tortured existence is your entertainment

In _Their_ language, my name is **Drakra**

But to you…my name is Death.

Let me speak."

A poem. The crowd began cheering again, but I sat there, silent, feeling pity for the child down there. I looked back at Wolf and Rosa, watching with surprise as they backed up. Rosa crossed herself and whispered something while Wolf just backed up, ending the poem with a line nobody but I heard.

"Yes, he has a name," Wolf muttered.

The match was now seven on one.

The seven never held a chance. After watching the first two go down, I began to get sick. This Drakra killed unmercifully, taking the Dog's Creed to a new height. But I couldn't tear my eyes away from it, no matter how hard I tried. Unfortunately, someone decided to help.

"Hey Beautiful," a voice behind me said, and I felt a hand grab my shoulder and pull me away from the crowd.

"Let me go!" I hissed, whipping around to face who ever it was that grabbed me. I came face to face with three very tall, muscular men. Oh great, I'd bet my life to guess what they wanted.

"Why, Sweety? Don't you want our money?" one asked. I spit off to the side.

"Leave me alone. I ain't working today," I replied, trying to get away from them. One grabbed me again, this time more forcefully.

"Too bad then, we'll have to get our _services_ for free," he said. I guessed he was the leader, so I nicknamed the others Peon 1 and Peon 2. The Leader began to drag me towards an ally, his peons following behind with laughs. I yelled and screamed and called for help, but no one cared. No one came to help me.

Leader pressed me into the wall, smiling at me. His peons blocked my only exit points, leaving me stranded.

"Cooperate and I'll be gentle," he hissed.

"Cooperate, and I'll let you live," someone said behind us. The Leader dropped me and spun around. To his horror (and my shock) there stood a very bloody Drakra, smiling at the four of us. I guessed the blood was from the other guys he should have been fighting right at this moment. In his hands he held bits of razor wire, the very stuff that lined the walls which purpose was to keep the Dogs off the streets.

Wow, it worked well, didn't it?

"Stay out of this, Dog," Peon 1 hissed.

"Let her go, Men," he replied, grinning.

"If I don't?" Leader mocked. Drakra shrugged and then disappeared. The Leader laughed. "There went your savior." Next to me, Peon 2 made a gagging noise. I looked over and screamed. Peon 1 and the Leader looked to where I was screaming at and gasped.

Drakra stood above us, happily tying the long bit of razor wire to a lamp post. The other part was fashioned into a noose, which was proceeding to strangle the life out of Peon 2 _and_ puncture his neck in about twenty different places.

"See? Let her go, or you guys face a death worse than that guy," Drakra pointed to the guy hanging from the lamp post. "He suffocated _and_ bled to death."

"You freak!" Peon 1 shouted.

"Nope, I'm a Dog," Drakra replied. "What's a 'freak'?" Peon 1 charged him, the idiot. Drakra didn't even flinch, and the man was lying dead on the concrete. The Leader panicked and grabbed me, using my small body as a human shield against the demon Dog. He backed quickly towards the crowd, now watching us all intently. He wished to seek safety in the crowd, but they offered him none.

Smart people.

"Oh, come on! You're really stupid, aren't you?" Drakra said, walking out of the alley after us. He seemed in no hurry. The Leader pressed a knife to my neck.

"Back off, or I-I'll-I'll kill her!" he spat. I rolled my eyes and Drakra laughed.

"Bet I'm faster," he taunted, cleaning his fingernails with a pocket knife similar to the one Leader held against my neck.

"What…?"

"You loose!" Drakra's voice was right by my ear now, and it took me a minute to figure out that I was no longer in the man's arms but standing (safely?!) next to Drakra. The man who had been previously holding me at knife point was staring at his intestines, which now added some bright pink to the cold and drab concrete. He dropped dead the next instant.

Everyone clapped and I just stood there. Drakra tried his best to wipe himself off next to me, whistling to a tune. He then turned to me and smiled.

"As a reward for saving you…" he said, grinning and holding up one finger. "I request one hug!" The crowd gasped and a few people chuckled nervously. I stared back at the killer boy, wondering if he'd lost it. He just smiled at me expectantly, so I walked forward and gave him one timid hug. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, nuzzling his face into my neck.

"I'm glad you're safe River," he whispered. My eyes widened. This was not the same as the memory that always played in my nightmares. What's going on?! "I was worried they were going to hurt you."

"But you stopped them…" I muttered.

"Of course, River. I needed you to know…" he said.

"Know? Know what?"

"_You belong to me," _Drakra whispered. I looked up to see his yellow eyes boring holes into my own. My breath caught and my heart stopped.

"No…"

* * *

**Back to Reality-River's View**

"Wake up, River!" My eyes shot open and I found myself staring into the worried eyes of Rito. My room was still dark. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You were screaming."

"I was?"

"Was it a nightmare again? Do you need to talk about it?" Rito asked, falling into the "loving brother" mode.

"No…it's alright. Go back to sleep. I just need a drink of water or something." I crawled out of bed and walked past Rito, who was staring at me skeptically.

"River?"

"I'm fine, Rito." He sighed and shrugged, walking out of my room and back to his. I waited until I heard his door close before heading to the kitchen and sitting at the table. I sighed, looking at my watch. It was only midnight. Tonight would be a very long night.

* * *

**The Next Day: Lilith's View**

The Turk's floor was uncharacteristically silent when I stepped off the elevator. I walked into the Commons, expecting to find no one there due to the silence, only to be surprised in seeing that _all _the Turks were there, sitting quietly, not doing anything.

"What's with you all?" I asked, looking around. They all jumped when I broke the silence. "You all look like shit."

I watched Zel's eyes dart to River and back at the floor. River's did the same only an instant later. Vincent and Riley exchanged worried looks. The other Turks did some kind of guilty shuffling or look exchange. For a moment, no one said anything.

"Well?" I asked, tapping my foot angrily.

"Nightmares," they answered in unison before all looking at Zel. He looked around, confused. The silence after that was deafening.

* * *

**A/N: The poem that Zel says to introduce himself I wrote...I was bored. You'll see that Zel likes a lot of poetry, and if any more appears in this fic, it will be self-written. So, what did you think?! Thanks for reading! **

**Ideas? Questions? Comments? Flames? Reviews? Rants? Cookies? I'll take them all! -**


	19. Lesson Nineteen: How to Start a Project

**A/N:**

**I am sorry it took me so long to post something! I had no inspiration! Gomen! I bet its been so long, most of you don't even remember what's going on. GOMEN!**

**I'm also sorry about this chapter. It's a lot of set up for advancement of subplots, really. And Shera's hardly in it. Parts of it seems like I'm saying a whole lot of nothing. And it's probablly very confusing. **

**I'm so sorry.**

**If you have any questions, make sure to PM me or something. I'll answer. ^-^**

**Same disclamers as always.**

**Thanks for all of you who PM'd me to get my butt in gear. It helped. **

* * *

How to be Human

Lesson Nineteen: How to Start a Project

**Turk's View: Zel**

I don't usually complain. Really, I don't. But right now, I'm going to.

I'M FUCKING TIRED!

Okay, it's all good now.

You know what? I'm done with my paper work and there are no missions today, so I think I'm going to take a na...

"Don't sleep on your desk Zel," Vincent said leaning on the door to my office.

"Yessir," I mumbled, yawning. Easy fix. I'll just sleep on the floor then. So I was just about to get comfortable sleeping in the small space under my desk when...

"Look, if Vampy didn't want you sleeping on your desk, I don't think the floor is any better," Freya giggled, walking into my office. She never knocks, seriously. Then again, she doesn't need too, because nobody cares what Freya does, and even if they did, nobody does anything about it. Lesson number one about being a Turk in my time, don't mess with Freya. _Especially_ because she's Verdot's girlfriend, and since Verdot is my boss...well, all could end badly.

So I groaned. Seriously, though, what was I supposed to do? I can't sleep, so I'll just complain about it. It's what everyone else does.

"Sleepy Twitchy?" Freya asked, sitting on my desk.

"Yes," I mumbled. Freya cocked her head to the side and giggled.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" she asked.

"No."

"What'd ya dream about?"

"Nothing that would really interest you."

"Was Drakra in it?"

"Oh come on! Is it that obvious?!" I moaned, slamming my head onto my desk. Freya patted my head, like she would a puppy.

"Don't worry, Zel. Shera's fine. Riley just called me to say she's fine." I looked up at her. "What? It's obvious your other personality - or whatever Drakra is – wants her dead. So you had a nightmare about Drakra killing Shera, huh?" I nodded. "What'd he do ta River?"

"How did you…?"

"Knew it. Kidnaps? Rapes? Something along those lines, I assume."

"Freya, can you read minds?" I asked her, staring at her like she was a goddess.

"No. But I know you, and I know Drakra, so I can make an educated guess. Plus everyone in Turk had nightmares last night, and all of them had _you_ in it. Vincent's was particularly horrible, as you…" she stopped. "Well, basically, it was what both what would have happened if he hadn't stopped Drakra _that night_, and what would have happened if you would have died…"

"My brother loves me," I muttered. "Love I don't deserve, but it's there."

Freya slid of my desk and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and held me close.

"I love you, Zeliki," she replied. "And I think you deserve every ounce of affection." I said nothing for a moment, feeling myself slip back into the days when I was a dog, when Freya would hold me like this, when she and Rosa tried to shelter me from the world.

"My Anima," I whispered, closing my eyes. Would sleep come now?

A knocking at the door told me no. Freya didn't let go of me, even when the person walked in.

Rito…

"Uh…this isn't what it looks like…" I said lamely. Inside my head, Drakra chuckled darkly.

_**Like THAT excuse will work…**_

"I know," Rito said, smiling slightly at me. I could only imagine Drakra's reaction to my lame excuse working. Rito walked in further and closed my door behind him, nodding to Freya. "She loves Verdot way to much. Sorry Zel." Freya patted my head. I could tell she had that smile on her face. You know, the one look that makes you look like a love sick puppy. She always has that look when she thinks about Verdot.

"Tis cool," I replied, nodding. "Um…yeah…so…why are you…are you even allowed to talk to me?"

"Contrary to popular beliefs, my brother and I are separate beings and can operate on our own. And, being older and wiser than him, I know that avoiding you would not end any of the problems created thus far."

I started at him. Honestly, I didn't think Rito could talk so much.

"Zel, I want to help you," he said, looking at me earnestly.

"Sorry man, Drakra won't go away that easily," I mumbled. Rito shook his head.

"I meant help you get River back. You guys are a perfect match, I think. I mean, sure Drakra seems to get in the way of you two more times than not, but I still think you can make it work."

"I agree," Freya said, nuzzling me. I snorted.

"Right, thanks guys. Makes me feel tons better. But let's think about this _logically_. I have some sort of mental problem/demonic infestation thingy that causes me to change into a psychopathic serial killing rapist, for almost no reason, and at almost any time. And if you even _think_, for one second, that it's safe to leave someone of the opposite gender in the same room unsupervised for longer than five minutes, you're crazier than I am."

"Um, Zel, what about Shera? She lives with you…" Freya pointed out (Damn it all, I thought I had a good argument!).

"She doesn't count. I ain't no cradle robber nor pedophile, thanks," I countered.

"But Drakra is," Rito pointed out. I winced. "Don't you see, Zel? You can control Drakra. That's why Shera's safe with you." I didn't say anything.

_**What's with this nitwit, huh? He's more stupid than you, Zeliki. You have no power over me.**_

_Shut up, alright?_

_**Why should I? You can't make me do anything. In fact, I think I want to talk to these two, eh? Move over so I…**_

_Shut up!_

_**What was that?**_

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, jumping to my feet and covering my eyes. Freya stayed steady in her seat, somehow, but Rito backed wearily away from me. I stared at them both for a moment before slumping back down in my seat and mumbling a soft "I'm sorry" to the both of them.

"You….are you alright?" Rito asked, peering at me. I nodded slightly.

"See, this is all the more reason why you need a girlfriend!" Freya concluded. Both Rito and I started at her. Obviously, neither of us followed her logic. "What? When you're distracted, Drakra doesn't have as much control over you. So, therefore, if you had a girl to distract you, you, Drakra wouldn't be able to control you at all!"

"Says you," I replied, sitting on the floor now (yes, I was trying to hide behind me desk. So sue me!). "And I'm NOT using River as a guinea pig. I don't want her to get hurt anymore. I'm the cause of all her problems, so it's best if I just stay away."

"Now that's not true," Rito stated, crossing his arms. "In fact, I think you're the solution to all her problems. The cause is a bunch of other stuff, ya know."

"Right, all starting with my other personality."

"Zel, don't you have any confidence in yourself?" Freya asked. I changed the subject.

"How's Shera…Did Riley bring her back in one piece?"

"She's fine. Riley called us to say she was taking her out to breakfast and then to a movie or something. You'll get her back after work, I guess," Rito stated, shrugging. "If ever. I think she's tryin' to steal your little girl, Zel."

I couldn't say anything for a moment. I stared at Rito for a moment, as his words sunk in. He'd called Shera "my little girl." As in…what? My sister? Daughter? What?

"She better bring her back," I said suddenly, a little harsher than I thought I should. Freya and Rito exchanged a glance and smiled.

"Zel, do you miss Shera already?" Freya taunted.

"Ye…no…"I corrected, smiling. "I'm a Turk, we don't get attached to work, so there." I felt smug, successfully avoiding Freya's question.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see if I can put Shera up for adoption then. Since you don't miss her.

"Hell no you're not!" I shouted, jumping up and running to block the door. Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting just a bit.

"So…you don't miss her, huh?" Rito asked, raising an eyebrow. I sighed in defeat.

"I give up, You win. Yes, I miss Shera. No, I don't care that it's been twelve hours. And yes, I know adoption is a better idea than penning her in with a me. But no, I'm not gonna let her be taken away from me, okay?" I stated. "Now, do you two need anything else or can I be depressed in peace?"

Rito laughed and started for the door, but Freya didn't move.

"You going to the Masquerade?" she asked. I glared at her.

"No. I hate dances." She was talking about the annual ShinRa Dance held at Lilith's mansion. It was a charity event, and all the crazy rich people as well as all the ShinRa employees were invited. Every year the theme changed, and this year I guessed it was a Masquerade. Personally, I think it'd be fun to make a costume and all, but I hate dancing.

Really.

"Let me rephrase that. You're going to the dance and you're taking Shera." Freya hopped off my desk and smirked. "And I know you have an idea for a costume. I saw you drawing sketches of it like six months ago."

Six months…before all this crazy-ness happened. I was planning on asking River if she'd go with me six months ago. Matching costumes and all. I'd made the concept sketches when I was bored.

It somehow turned out to be a demented version of Alice in Wonderland,

"Yeah, that was back when things were different. I'm not going now," I replied, being stubborn. Freya just shook her head.

"Fine. But I bet I know someone who can change your mind." Before I could ask who or what she meant, Freya left glided out of my office, Rito right behind her.

* * *

**Turks' Views: Freya and Rito**

"Well, did you accomplish what you set out to do?" Rito asked Freya as they strode off down the hall.

"Sort of. I've decided to make Zel my next project, want to help?" she replied.

"I was wondering when you'd ask."

"I'm pleased by your enthusiasm…now, are you going to ask me the question that has been plaguing you for the last half an hour?" Rito stopped, forcing Freya to also.

"What do you mean?"

"What, no question about how it seems that Twitchy and I are dating or something? No accusations of me cheating on Pops? Nothing?"

"It's none of my business."

"It's not what you think."

"Really? What does '_Anima'_ mean anyway?" Rito asked softly. "This isn't the first time I've heard Zel call you that." Freya sighed.

"You know how Dogs make up their own language?"

"They do?" Rito questioned.

"Yeah. Each ring of Dogs speaks a slightly different dialect of Midgarian. All of them are basically Midgarian based, but integrate Wutiian, Cosmonian, Cetrian, and Litik words into it. They also use people's names to mean something too."

"Sounds complicated."

"It's not really. But it helps the Dogs keep their plans secret from the Keepers, ya know?"

"They use names, you said? How?"

"To mean different things. For example, there's a Keeper named Genji who is incredibly nice. He's nicked named the "Mapmaker" 'cause he always sets up the Run routs. So, when they say Genji, at least in Wolf's Ring, it means a good person, or someone who defies their role to help others."

"So calling someone _Genji_ is a compliment."

"Right. On the other hand, there's another Keeper called Cirica. They use his name to mean Devil."

"I see. So, back to my original question…what's _Anima_ mean? Is it Cetrian?"

"Nope, it's a name."

"Oh…used to mean lover?" Rito asked.

"Nope. In Wolf's Ring, that's _Rosa_."

"Oh…"

"_Anima_ is a word Zel made up, Rito. It means…it was his mother's name." Rito stopped walking and stared at Freya. "It means mother. Zel isn't hitting on me, he's seeking family."

"I…I didn't know…" Rito whispered. "I mean, I heard that Zel's mother was a Dog too, but…I…I head what they did to the Dog called Anima…is it…it's true?"

"Yes," Freya sighed. "Yes, her fate is what the stories say."

"I guess that explains a lot," Rito muttered, walking.

"I does, doesn't it?"

"Makes sense where Drakra came from too."

"Yeah, it does." They walked in silence after that. Rito vaguely noted that they seemed to be headed towards Lilith's office.

"So…how are we going to help?"

"We're recruiting Lilith," Freya replied, smugly. Rito frowned.

"Uh, Freya, that's not going to work." Freya now frowned.

"What do you mean? Lilith's the…" Rito promptly cut her off and explained about the bet between Lilith and Vincent.

"We'd have better luck recruiting _Vincent_," Rito ended, sighing. "Though I don't think he'll be much help for awhile. He's still acting pretty strange from shooting Zel."

Freya began walking again, this time with a new look on her face.

"Hey, Vincent's office is that way!" Rito stated, pointing back towards the way they'd come.

"I gonna get Lilith to make Zel go to the Masquerade. After that, we'll do the rest."

"She'll know we're up to something," Rito warned.

* * *

**VP's View: Lilith**

"You two are up to something," I stated, crossing my arms and propping my legs up on my desk. Freya and Rito smiled at me, trying to look the epitome of innocent. Freya might have been able to pull it off, but Rito had GUILTY branded into his forehead.

"All we want you to do is force Zel to go to the dance he's required to go to," Freya stated. "Make Vincent come too while you're at it." Rito nodded, still not saying anything. He hadn't said anything this whole time, just letting Freya do all the talking.

I have to say I was surprised when Freya burst in here, dragging Rito by his collar. To see the two of them teamed up for the sake of Zel…well, it really warmed my heart. Then Freya had promptly explained her idea about making Zel and River go to the Masquerade and meet up in complimentary costumes and this that and the other thing, which eventually led to them falling madly in love and getting married.

I didn't know how one connected to the other, but it made me smile. I wanted to help.

Then I remembered my bet. Dammit Valentine, you will not beat me!

(This was about the time that I realized that we were going to tie or Vincent was going to win. But I wasn't going to admit that, no no no!)

"Freya, Zel and Vincent have never gone to the ShinRa dances. Both of them mysteriously vanish each year around the time of the dance. Even Grimore doesn't know where they go. You expect me to convince the most anti-social Turk and his paranoid schizophrenic little brother to come to a social function. You know, it's an event with a lot of people. That's what a dance is, right? They'll never do it."

"Come on, Lilith, you can make anyone do anything!" Freya pleaded.

"I can not," I argued. Just then, I saw River pass by my door, on her way to deliver paperwork or some such to somewhere. It wasn't important, I think, because I had to talk to her. That instantly made it unimportant. "Storm!" I called. She stopped her trek and came into my office.

"Yes ma'am?" she asked, eyeing Rito and a pouting Freya. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Nah," I replied, smiling. "So, you going to the Masquerade?" River sighed.

"Um, I was going to request a leave of absence for that day…but, do I have to go?" I nodded. She sighed again. "Then, yes ma'am, I'm going." In the corner, Freya flashed me a look that said _you just proved MY point_, but I ignored it.

"Got a costume idea?"

"No ma'am…" I cut her off.

"Cut this 'ma'am' shit," I ordered. "We're friends, right?"

"Right ma'….er, Sure Lilith," River muttered. I sighed. Out of all the Turks, River was the one who stuck to her caste. And I hated it. She'd gotten over the whole caste division between her and Vincent, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to my level.

I didn't see why. Me and Vince were basically in the same class in society. He just _chooses_ to be a Turk.

I guess that made him equal with the "Slum Rats?"

Anyway…

"I don't have an idea of a costume," River repeated. "Since I wasn't going until a minute ago."

"Good," I said, grinning. River gulped. "I got a perfect idea for you." She smiled at my bad grammar. I guess I talk like a rat but live like a queen. Hoorah! "Mind going as Alice?" River frowned, and to my surprise, it seemed she obviously got the reference.

"From Wonderland?" she asked, scratching the back of her head awkwardly. Quiet a feat let me tell you. She had to shuffle all of the papers she held into one and balance them there. "May I ask why?"

"Well, about twelve years back there was a story published in the Midgar Times called "Alice's Adventure's in Wonderland," only it wasn't the actually story, you know? It was a different version, where Alice and the Mad Hatter fought the Red Queen to save the White Queen and all of Wonderland, right? And then it turned out the Red Queen was after the Mad Hatter, who was the Prince…and I'm getting sidetracked…"

"It's okay, I know the story. Written by Anima, but published by the Dogs of Seven, right?" River smiled, nodding. I saw Freya and Rito look at each other and raise eyebrows. "I read the whole thing, all fifty installments. Even kept the newspapers and illustrations…But what's that got to do with the Masquerade?"

"Well, the theme this year is based off that story. I'm going as the White Queen," I groaned, "On Fameos's request. So I'm making him go as the White King. Of course, I have to change the story a little bit, so the Red Queen becomes the Red Pervert…er, King, which is Akito. And so on and so forth, but I have no Alice."

"Who's the Hatter?" River asked, smiling.

"Um, I think he might be absent."

"It's not Vincent, is it?"

"No. If Vincent goes, he probably won't dress up. And if he does dress up, Zel will probably make some amazing costume all its own for him."

"I see," River replied, looking slightly down trodden. "I'll go as Alice, I guess," she agreed, nodding. "Um, but I'm kind of sewing-impaired. Can I ask for help on making the costume?"

"Oh, I'll get it made for you." I smiled. "I know just the guy to make it!" (yes, I'm speaking of Zel. But she doesn't need to know that.) "Oh, one more thing."

"Yes?" River said, turning to leave.

"You're the guest of honor, so don't skip this." River was halfway out the door when I said this. So she ran into the wall when I said this, before turning around and staring at me. She didn't say anything, just stared at me. Then she staggered off down the hallway, looking like she was intoxicated.

"What'd I say?" I asked, staring at Rito and Freya.

"Just made a Rat a Queen," Rito muttered.

"Oh? But if the theme is 'Alice in Wonderland,' it's only correct to make Alice the honored guest," I reasoned. Rito nodded.

"I'm surprised," Freya stated, scratching her chin. "I thought you'd make Tori the Hatter."

"What? No. Tori doesn't fit the Hatter's personality at all. Zel's more like the…" I stopped. Freya grinned.

Dammit! She was aiming for this all along!

"Alright, you win! Zel's the Hatter!" I screamed (I bet Vincent's feeling pretty smug right now). "But that doesn't mean I can get him to actually go! It'll take a miracle to get him to the Masquerade!"

Just then, a miracle walked through the door.

"'_Masquerade!  
Burning glances,  
turning heads . . .  
Masquerade!  
Stop and stare  
at the sea of smiles  
around you__!__'" _Riley sang, walking into the room. Shera was holding her hand and staring about my office in wonder. "Hey, ya'll talkin' about the dance? Aaron and I are going, Lilith. Right? I'm allowed to bring a non-Turk?" I nodded. "Awesome!"

"What's a Masquerade?" Shera asked, tugging on Riley's jacket.

"It's a dance, Sweety. We dress up in ball gowns and costumes and wear masks and dance and have a good time," Riley replied, smiling. Shera's eyes were as wide as saucers.

Everyone in the room seemed to get the same idea at the same time. Freya was just the first one to speak.

"Shera, how would you like to go to the Masquerade?" she asked, looking to me for approval. I nodded quickly. Shera's eyes widened even more, though I wasn't sure that was possible.

"I…I could?" the little girl stammered. She looked around at the people in the room, who all seemed hell-bent on getting her to go now.

"Yeah! You'll go as Cinderella, and I'll be your Fairy-Godmother and Aaron will be the Coachman!" Riley said, smiling. "That okay?" Shera looked like she might cry.

"Could you? I could?!" she said, eyes brimming with tears. "Do you think Master Zel would let me…" she stopped, her smile fading. Suddenly, she looked years older and exhausted. Then fear crept into her eyes. Then, to our surprise, she turned and bolted out into the hallway.

"Shera, stop!" I ordered without thinking. She slowed but didn't stop. She then turned, running in place to yell back to us.

"I'm sorry! I…I have to go to Zel…Um…I…I'll stop when I get there…is that soon enough?" she asked, jogging in place. I felt my heart break. She was trying to fight the urge to obey my order with the urge to go find Zel.

The next thing I knew, Rito was in the hallway with her.

"Here," I heard him say as he knelt next to her. "Get on my back. I've got longer legs than you. We'll get to Zel faster." Shera looked at him with so much admiration that I was sure she was going to make _Rito_ cry. She climbed on his back and Rito took off, racing down the hall.

"Sorry!" Shera yelled back at us. I couldn't get myself to yell back. No words could come.

We sat in silence. Finally Riley muttered.

"She had a nightmare last night."

"So did us all," Freya replied.

"What happened?" I questioned. It seemed my Turks were connected in some type of psychological sense. If one person feared, they all did.

"In her dream?" Riley asked, twiddling her thumbs. "Well, Kriev came back. And…And…Zel…he…"

"Spit it out, Riley," Freya stated.

"Zel succeeded," she whispered.

"In what?!" I yelled.

"Hanging himself."

* * *

**Turk's View: Vincent**

"_Masquerade!  
Seething shadows,  
breathing lies..  
Masquerade  
You can fool  
any friend who  
ever knew you!"_ Vincent sang quietly along with the CD playing from his stereo. He stood, facing the skyline of Midgar. He was tired of thinking about all the problems he and the rest of Turk seemed to be facing. He just wanted to ignore it all, so he'd started playing the _Phantom of the Opera_ soundtrack to drown everyone out.

Most of the Turks had sung familiar phrases from the show as they'd walked by his office. Zel had broke out in song from his office, singing all of the Phantom's parts in "Music of the Night."

Vincent had to admit, Zel was talented.

"_Masquerade!  
Leering satyrs,  
peering eyes..  
Masquerade!  
Run and hide -  
but a face will  
still pursue you!"_ Vincent continued. But he stopped as he heard his door open and shut quietly.

"'S'cuse me," River whispered, sitting down in the chair in front of his desk. Vincent pressed pause on the stereo and turned to face River.

"Hello," he said, nodding to her. "Something the matter?" he asked, after seeing her distraught appearance.

"See the show?" she asked, changing the subject while pointing to Vincent's stereo.

"Yeah. Zel acted in it. I had to go as moral support."

"Really? Who'd he play?"

"Erik," Vincent said, smiling. Very few people knew his brother had gotten the star role in the _Phantom of the Opera_ when it had played at Loveless Theater a few years ago.

"Really?" River looked amazed. "How'd that happen?"

"The original guy cast as the Phantom couldn't sing worth shit," Vincent said, chuckling. "You see, Zel was originally on stage crew and they caught him singing all the Phantom's parts when the actor couldn't. So the cast voted him into the part, and the rest is history. First Slum Rat to act in the Theater, drew quiet a crowd on opening night."

"I would assume so. So…is this the soundtrack where he sang?" River asked, trying not to sound too amazed.

"Yeah. Want a copy?"

"Um, yeah…but I don't have a CD player…"

"I'll get you one, then. With a copy."

"You don't have to do that…" River said.

"Think of it as a belated birthday present." River sighed in defeat. Vincent felt that it was a perfect opportunity to get back to his original question. "So, why were you so distraught when you got in here? Honestly, you look like someone just sucker-punched you."

"In a way, someone just did," She replied, sighing. "I have to go to the Masquerade…"

"Oh?"

"As the Guest of Honor," River finished. She looked up at Vincent and the rest came out like word vomit "What am I gonna do, Vincent? I ain't pretty enough for this role! Or rich enough or dignified enough or….Vincent, I don't _own_ a dress…I've never _danced_ before! I don't think I even have enough money to buy a ticket to get into this damn thing!" Vincent waited. She wasn't done.

"And I wanted to go with Zel…"

Vincent walked around his desk and knelt next to River, who was staring down into her hands. He rested a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"Why'd you come to me?"

"Because you listen…and, despite being related to one of the involved parties, you're unbiased."

"And…?"

"You have solutions to all of my problems."

"I do?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I do," this time it was a statement. "Want to hear them?"

"Yes," River replied, sounding hopeful.

"Okay. I'm already guessing that Lilith's buying you the dress and all that girly-crap that comes with it, since she suckered you into this role, right?"

"Right."

"Well, that's one problem solved. As for the 'not pretty enough' shit, well…I think you need to _clean_ the mirrors in your house. Or buy a mirror. Or gain self-confidence. Go about those steps in any order you want." River laughed slightly. Vincent was blunt, but it was obvious he cared.

"Anyway, Turk's get in free to gatherings like this dance, so there goes ticket expenses. And, if you just act a certain way, no one will know you're a Turk. After all, you will be wearing a mask, will you not?"

"Yeah."

"And River?"

"Yeah Vinnie?"

"I'll teach you to dance."

"You will?" River let out an ear-piercing squeal and threw her arms around Vincent's neck, just about choking him to death. "Thank you oh _thank you_ Vincent!" Vincent sighed, wondering why teaching River how to do such an annoying thing made her so happy.

"Who do you have to go as?" Vincent asked, loosening her grip on his neck.

"Alice, of Wonderland," River said, shrugging. "From the Midgar Times, not from Lewis Carroll. "

"I see."

"Ever read it?"

"Yes."

"Oh…"

"It's a fitting role for you."

"Really? She's a princess, you know."

"All the more fitting." River rolled her eyes at his chivalrous complement. She sighed.

"Well, I guess I have to be going."

"That's a shame," Vincent said, standing up and leaning against his desk. "Have somewhere else to be?"

"No. I just don't want to waste any more of your time, Sir," River said, slipping in a formality to let Vincent know he still had her respect.

That he still was above her.

"You're not. I'm not doing anything." River shook her head and started for the door. "You sure that's all, _Alyss_?" River stopped. She was sure Vincent wasn't calling her by her Masquerade name, but by something else. By her…

She whipped around. Vincent was holding a stack of papers, and appeared to be reading the one on top. It was an old "LOST" poster. River didn't have to see the words to know what it said.

"How did you…?" she started.

"I know a hacker. Axel Takashi. He's a pack rat also. Loves to collect weird things. Lost posters of people who've been found are one of those things. Say's here you've been missing since you were four, River." He looked up from the poster. "Who's looking for you?"

"Nobody," she muttered, staring at his hands. "I mean, they're dead now."

"I know. Died in a the hospital down on Twelfth Street, just after they put up these posters." He gestured to the poster in his hand.

"Takashi tell you that?"

"He knows everything, supposedly."

"I see…" River went silent after saying that. She didn't really know what to say.

"Aren't you angry with me?" Vincent asked, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Why?"

"I investigated your past, dissected your life."

"Had to be a good reason."

"Finding Alyss."

"Really? That was your reason?"

"Your parents asked for the help of the Turks. I wanted to know why. I had to know who 'Alyss Lewis' was, and why she was important enough to seek help from assassins."

"Sorry to disappoint you," River muttered bitterly. "Alyss is just me, a slut from Sector Five." Vincent set the papers down and looked out the window.

"So, did they find you?" Vincent asked quietly.

"Who?"

"The Turks."

"Yeah…the old field leader, the one whom you replaced. Riza, I think her name was…called her Lieutenant Hawkeye. She found me." River sighed. "She gave me this name, too."

"I see." Vincent didn't turn away from the window.

"Did you know her?"

"Who?"

"Riza?"

"Friend of the family."

"Really?"

"My trainer, too. Before she died."

"Oh."

"Alyss?"

"Don't call me that. She's dead."

"Fine. River?"

"Yes Vincent?"

"Why don't you look me in the eye?" He was staring at her now. River looked passed him and out over Midgar.

"'Cause. Us Slum Rats don't deserve to taint you Aristocrats," she said, frowning. Vincent frowned as well.

"Even a Fallen, like me?"

"You're not falling anywhere," River muttered, turning to leave again. "Unless you're falling up."

"Alyss?"

"Cut it out, Vincent."

"Do you still want to learn to dance, Alyss?" Vincent seemed to ignore her growing anger.

"Look, no one knows that's my name. So could you not call me that?"

"I like it," Vincent said, acting like a spoiled eight year old.

"Too bad, it's dead. My name's River." Vincent sighed. "And yes, I do want to learn to dance." Vincent sighed again. "What?"

"You missed it."

"What?"

"I was referring to lines from the story you talked about earlier. 'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland,' remember? Those are the Hatter's lines, remember?" River stopped, her anger ebbing away.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, confused now.

"You started it."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did. That line about 'falling up.' Alyss says that to the Hatter."

"Yeah, but that's not me."

"Anima spelled it like you did. I have the original copy. The Times changed it so us _educated_ people wouldn't get offended. The Hatter's name was spelled with two Ds, too. And his riddles were harder."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"It doesn't. I jut felt like being annoying. Plus, you better be able to recognize the lines. Lilith will probably make you role-play. Especially if someone dresses up as a passable Hatter."

"Oh great. Will you help me practice my lines?" River asked, sarcastic.

"As you wish, Milady," Vincent said, bowing.

"Okay, don't ever do that again," River laughed.

"Why not? I could get used to that," Vincent stated, nodding.

"Don't."

"Fine. Where do you want to practice, anyway?" Vincent asked, getting back to business.

"Uh…I don't know…"

"My house then?"

"Um…sure…" River suddenly became nervous. "You…live in a mansion, don't you?"

"Yes…is that a problem?"

"Nope, just another way I'm gonna feel insignificant to you," River replied. She was becoming increasingly aware about how strange it was going to look, having a girl like her walk into the Valentine Manor by herself. "What are your neighbors going to think?"

"Don't know, don't really care. When do you want to come?"

"Break sound okay?" River asked, referring to the scheduled time off coming up for all the Turks.

"Sure. Want just to stay over for awhile?" Vincent offered.

"What?!"

"We have the space. It's just me and my dad living there."

"Where are your servants? Aren't you rich people supposed to have a lot of them?" River asked.

"We don't have any true 'servants'. They're just former slaves that don't want to leave. They feel 'indebted' to my dad or something. We can't seem to get them to believe us every time we tell them they don't have to work," Vincent said, sighing. River found herself feeling new respect for the Valentines.

"I guess, if that's alright with you."

"Zel might come over," Vincent warned.

"It's his house too."

"Alight. I'll pick you up at the start of Break then."

"Alright."

"I guess this is the start of our project, huh?" Vincent said, opening the door for River. She looked at him.

"Project?"

"Yes. Let's show the world that it doesn't take money to be happy, River." She smiled and nodded.

"You think I can do that by being the Guest of Honor at a dance?"

"Yeah, with a little help."

"Then let the project commence. I want to shove it in the face of all those fat heads," River said, laughing.

"And maybe you'll find yourself out there," Vincent whispered.

River looked at him, but he didn't say anything more.

* * *

**A/N: **

**So, yeah, there's the end. Sorry that was such an incredibally long, uneventful chapter. **

**Yes, I do have an obsession with both _Alice in Wonderland_ and _the Phantom of the Opera_.**

**I'm thinking of posting, at the beginning of all the next chapters, parts from Anima's version of Alice. Should I? **

**Oh, I don't know.**

**Questions, comments, concerns? All are welcome. ^_^ Reveiws are nice too.**

**And, once again...**

**GOMEN!**


	20. Lesson Twenty: How to Dance

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay, new post! Not much to say in the author's note this time.

**Special thanks to Welthund and Kenshin-sama for geting my butt in gear. **

**Oh, there is actually Japanese in the chapter. For anyone who reads/writes Japanese, any mistakes are the before mentioned Kenshin's fault. He was my reference.**

**Same disclaimers! Thanks to all reviewers and readers!**

**On with the show!**

How to be Human

Lesson Twenty: How to Dance (Part One)

[In which the first chapter of Anima's story is published, Freya's plan is set into motion as Shera convinces Zel to go to the dance, Turk Break starts, River meets the tenets at the Valentine Manor, and the dance lessons begin]

_**Alyss's Adventures in Wonderland: Author's Note and Chapter One**_

_**By Anima**_

_**Dear Reader:**_

_**Many a story begins with those famously annoying words "once upon a time." The second those words are read, the story looses touch with reality and the reader falls into the state of being that says "this will have a happy ending, so why worry about how it gets there." So let me spoil something for you.**_

_**This has a happy ending.**_

_**Sort of**_

_**If you're wondering why I've told you that, then put this story away. I don't want to deal with your criticism. Because, of course, I begin this story with once upon a time, so it must end happy, correct? **_

_**Another spoiler.**_

_**Only the ending is happy.**_

_**Sincerely Anima**_

_Once upon a time there lived a girl named Alyss. Now, Alyss was a normal girl , as you would say. She was smart, witty, and, of course, beautiful. Her family was quiet wealthy, and she lived in a large mansion with her mother and father and cat, Cheshire. She loved stories, especially the old novel given to her by her teacher, Mr. Lewis, called __Alice's Adventures in Wonderland__. _

_But as Alyss grew older, she began to think that there was something strange about the story. It seemed wrong-incomplete. The characters didn't fit the descriptions given to them in the book. She began to write her own version, one that was more fitting to her. She showed no one but her teacher out of fear of rejection._

_Mr. Lewis loved Alyss's story, however. He told her that she seemed to capture the true story better than the original. Alyss was delighted. She began to illustrate the story as she wrote it, showing only Mr. Lewis. Her pictures took the cartoon-like characters and made them something else. _

_People._

_Yes, every one of Alyss's characters became real human beings, but some had quite animal-like characteristics. _

_Alyss was very proud of her story, and decided to show it, finally, to her parents. Naturally, it was after she was too old for her private teacher, Mr. Lewis. He had packed up and left only three days prior to young Alyss's (thirteen at the time) decision. _

_Had he still been there, maybe nothing would have happened._

_The night before Alyss was to tell her parents about her story, she was up late reading the original __Alice.__ This, I forgot to mention, was a time when candles were a source of light. _

_Needless to say, Alyss fell asleep while reading, with her window open and the candle still lit, clutching her small, stuffed, white rabbit. Now, she wasn't worried about the candle. She'd fallen asleep many times with the candle lit, and nothing had happened. _

_This night, though, something did. _

_A crow flew through the window, right after Alyss had fallen deep asleep. I say a crow, but I'm not sure that's what it was. It was a big red bird, in the shape of a crow. On its chest was an ornate crest, in the shape of a heart. Had it not been so sinister, the bird might have been called beautiful. _

_Now this bird stared at Alyss for some time, before speaking._

_Yes, it could talk._

"_What a pesky brat," was what the bird said, in a strongly royal accent. "So easily gotten rid of, though." It hopped over to the lit candle and smiled. _

"_Don't do it Red." The Bird didn't stop, nor did it heed the warning of the man in the top hat who'd appeared in the window. It knocked over the candle, cawing with pleasure. Then it flew out the window, leaving the house to catch on fire._

_And it did, of course. The moment the candle hit the books beside it. _

_The man in the window jumped to Alyss's side and tried to wake her up. _

"_Wake up, Alyss!" he called, over and over again, shaking her. Cheshire, her cat, ran to wake up her parents._

_Alyss finally woke up, to find her house on fire and her parents screaming for her. She tried to open her door, only to find the hallway erupting in flame. Her parents were trapped. _

"_Hurry!" she heard someone call. "We must save Alyss!" _

"_Mom! Dad!" Alyss screamed. She tried to enter the hallway. Something held her back. _

"_Not that way. You want to go the other way!" The person ordered, shutting the door and pulling her way from it. _

"_Mom!" Alyss struggled. "Dad!" She began to sob, struggling to break the hold of the person restricting her. The fire began to creep into her room. She was suffocating from the smoke, burning from the heat._

_The next thing she knew, she was lying in the snow, surrounded by broken glass, and her shattered window as she watched her house burn. She still clutched the rabbit._

_**Five years later**_

_The night she lost her parents still haunted Alyss. She lived with her uncle now. He didn't believe her story when she told him about the man who had pulled her through the window and to safety. He told her that she had been found alone, with only her stuffed animal and her cat around her. It was a miracle, he said, that she 'd survived unscathed._

_But Alyss knew it wasn't a miracle that had thrown her though the window._

_The nightmare returned day after day, until one night she awoke from her dream. It had been different this time. She had dreamt of falling. Down , down, down, until she'd reached the bottom. There was a little boy. And all he said was_

"_Save us, Alyss." _

* * *

**Shera's View**

"We're coming, Master Zel," I whispered, clutching Mr. Rito as he ran throughout the building. If I was annoying him, he didn't say anything. I probably was choking him, but he also said nothing.

"Don't worry Shera, he's okay..." Mr. Rito said. He skidded around the corner, sliding a bit before charging off in the direction of Zel's office. I held on to his neck as he charged around, scattering people, papers, and random objects as he ran. Nothing could stop him.

I felt important.

Finally, we slid into Zel's office. Master Zel's door was left open. He was sleeping with his head down on his desk.

"Master Zel!" I shouted. I woke him up, I think. He jolted and looked up.

"Shera?" I didn't even let him finish his thought as I jumped off Mr. Rito's back and dove at him. Zel stood up and caught me, which caused us both to go tumbling to the ground.

"Master Zel, Master Zel, Master Zel!" I sang, wiggling out of the heap of our tangled limbs and gave him the biggest hug I could muster. My arms didn't reach all the way around him, but he got the picture.

"Hey little one," he said, hugging me.

"Master Zel, I missed you so much!" I stated, poking him in the nose. He went cross-eyed to stare at my finger. I laughed and hugged him again. "I'm glad to be home." I snuggled into his arms. He lifted me up easily and sat on his desk. Mr. Rito chuckled.

"You're not home yet, you know," Master Zel said to me, kissing my forehead. "And you were only gone for an overnight…"

"What can ya say, Twitchy? She likes ya," Mr. Rito stated, leaning against the door frame. "Plus, you missed her too." Master Zel stuck his tongue out at Mr. Rito. I giggled.

Master is such a kid sometimes.

"Rito, don't ya have somewhere ta be?" Master Zel retorted, sneering (well, as much as Master could) at Mr. Rito. Mr. Rito just laughed.

"Yeah. Unlike _some people_ I know, I actually get work done," Mr. Rito laughed. "Oh, and Zel, don't forget that Break starts at 8:00 tonight."

"What? Already!" Master Zel's eyes looked like they'd pop out of his skull. "That means…whoa, the Masquerade is only a two months away?"

"You're keeping track?"

"No…"

Speaking of Masquerade…

"Excuse me, Master Zel…?" I whispered timidly. Master Zel stopped talking and looked to me. I was surprised, because Master Kriev always told me never to interrupt, and that if I did, no one would listen…

What am I saying? What he said doesn't matter anymore.

"What is it, Shera?" Master Zel asked kindly. Mr. Rito slipped away from the doorframe and disappeared out into the hallway.

"Um…can…I…well…Miss Riley…um…she…" But no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't speak. Primal fear enveloped me.

"You want to go with Riley to the dance, huh?" Zel said, smiling.

"No sir," I said. He looked confused. "I want to go with you."

"Shera…" Master Zel sighed. "I can't." I stared at him. "I don't like social functions…" I think my lip started to quiver. "Um…heh….Look, I'm really not good in public…"

"It's okay, Master Zel. I understand…" I said. So why did I feel so sad?

"But you can still go."

"No, not without you," I said, stubbornly. Zel panicked. I looked at him, trying to pull my best "cute face."

I'd heard part of Miss Freya's conversation earlier. She was trying to get Master Zel to go to the dance so that she and the others could get him and Miss River back together! Miss Riley also talked about a plan to help the two of them. I want Master Zel and Miss River to be together. For this, I will not fail!

"Aw, come on Shera! I can't…oh, don't give me that look…I…I….OKAY! Stop looking at me like that!" he cried, covering his eyes. "I'll go, I'll go!"

I cheered, catapulting myself into his arms. He sighed and hugged me back.

* * *

**Turk's View: Zel**

I can't hate Shera. No, never.

But why does she have to be so damn cute?!

I've never gone to one of those stupid dances. Now I have to go. Oh well…

But wait!

When I went to tell Lilith I was going, she grinned and told me _who_ I was going as!

That little….

Why do _I_ have to be the Hatter in my Anima's story? (Just because I practically _wrote_ his parts isn't supposed to mean anything!)

I looked over at the clock. Holy shit! It's 7:55 pm! I jumped up from my desk and charged towards the meeting hall, which, actually, is not the commons area. That's where Shera's sleeping right now. She's really tired for some reason. Wouldn't tell me why. Probably Riley kept her up all night.

After dashing past the commons to check on her, I ran (almost late) into the meeting place. Everyone was already there, chairs making a giant circle. I slid into the second-to- last open chair (mine) right as the clock hit 8 pm.

"Cutting it close, Twitchy," Lilith scolded, despite the fact she walked in _after _me. I just slumped in my chair like I always did and gave her my best cock-eyed grin. She smiled back at me and stood grandly on her chair. "So, everyone, this is when I tell you to be back tomorrow for work. On time, smiling, and ready to go."

We laughed. Vincent rolled his eyes. Rito coughed. Tori sneezed. David began scooting his chair towards the door, dragging Kyra's chair with him. Lin was sleeping on Kilick's shoulder. Kilick was sleeping on Lin's head. Verdot kept shooting glances to Freya, who was playing a single person game of Charades back at him. Legion and Rachel were glaring at each other, mining out an argument they'd been having all day. Riley is too busy to notice, she's texting Aaron. River ignored everyone, while watching her phone's clock with conviction.

I yawn, thinking about the long trip home I'll have to take eventually. Dad wants to meet Shera.

"Hey, TURKS!" Lilith yelled. We chuckle again. It's always like this.

"This is when we tell you that we'll see you in a week," I said, smiling at her. She glares at me, but playfully. I'm the rebellious one, you know. It's my job to lead the Break.

Vincent stood up on his chair, Lilith sat down.

"Alright, so Break's running a little bit slow this year…" he said, looking at his phone. We looked at ours. 8:10 pm. "So, we should all be back one week from now, exactly at 16 hours, ten minutes, and thirty-nine seconds." Then we all took the batteries out of our phones and set the phone on our chairs with the batteries next to them. Lilith shook her head, but it was the same every year.

Turk Break had started.

We Turks became people.

Oh, and them my favorite part of the year.

The mass chaos that is our total evacuation.

See, Akito just recently learned about Break, and normally tries everything to keep us in the building.

It never works, but it's fun to sneak out. I don't think there will be anything too dramatic this year, though. Akito already left.

"Hey, Legion," Rachel called, smiling. "I _dare_ you to repel down the side of the building to get to your car. Using a grappling hook."

But then again, I'm always wrong.

Wait, let me explain. Things like this occur often, especially between Legion and Rachel. They're worst enemies, see. Legion is pure-blood Wutianese and Rachel is pure-blood Midgarian. Yeah, you guessed it. They take the racial feud to a new level. It's always "I'm better than you 'cause blah blah blah…" and "No you're not, I am 'cause blah blah blah." And so on and so forth. Actually, it was an accident that they ending up being partners. Kilick, who's an old buddy of Legion's, actually asked Vincent if he'd mix the Wutianese and the Midgarian Turks together, as to get over the racial differences. It was too late for him and his fellow exile Lin, but who cared?

So Vincent, being the fair guy he is, did just that.

Kyra was put with David and Legion was put with Rachel.

As you know, Kyra and David get along great.

Not so much for the other….

(Personally, I think they're madly in love but hate to admit it so they feud to throw us all off…Or maybe I've been reading too many of Freya's romance novels…)

"Oh, that's fine," Legion said, smiling. "But I _double-dare_ you to do it with me."

Oh, I forgot to mention. They both have this _pride_ thing…

"Fine!" Rachel said, crossing her arms. "I bet I can get down faster!"

"Bring it on!" Legion challenged.

Oh Gaia…this isn't going to be good.

**

* * *

**

Turk's View: Freya

Now, Freya had seen a lot of things in life. But she'd never get used to the crazy stunts pulled by Rachel and Legion in their vain attempts to prove superiority over each other. They always end up getting into trouble or getting hurt.

Like now. That whole "Grappling" business. Well…they started from Lilith's balcony, about 60 stories up. Neither of them thought this through…because both of them are twenty feet short of the ground.

Freya sighed as she stood in the window, staring right at Rachel. Rachel stared back, dangling from her grappling hook with a look of sheer anger.

"Argh!" she called, her voice muffled by the glass. "This is your fault, Flee!"

"How so? You started it, Rat!" Legion shot back.

Freya moved to open the window. After doing so, she looked back and forth from the two dangling Turks.

"Want to come in?" she offered, holding out her hand.

"Only if Rach-Rat goes first," Legion said.

"Hell no! Flees first. Admit it, you lost."

"Did not! I'm still here!"

"How are you going to get down if you keep arguing like that?" Freya asked wisely.

"I'll think of something," they both answered.

Freya shook her head.

"HEY GUYS!" The three looked down. Zel waved up at them, a sleeping figure on his back. Shera… Freya waved back. Rachel shook her foot, an attempt at waving. Legion just nodded. "Need help?"

"NO!" the feuding Turks answered.

"Oh…OKAY THEN!" Zel shouted, smiling. "But do you want to know who _I'd_ get down?"

"I'm not jumping!" Rachel shouted.

"Oh, what, scared to break a few bones?" Legion taunted. But he didn't look too sure of himself either. Rachel gave him a look and he glared back.

"No, not that! I think one of you guys should swing to the other, then retract your hook and shoot it towards lower point. Then you both slowly repel down using both hooks!" Zel shouted proudly. Freya smiled. It was a good idea.

They'd never do it.

"NEVER!" They shouted.

"I'm not touching _that_!" Legion retorted. "I'd rather die!"

"I guess we _can_ agree on something!" Rachel blurted out. "I'd rather die too!"

"Okay, if you say so…" the two Turks looked up. To their shock, Lilith stood on her balcony, holding a…flamethrower….

She pointed it at one of the grappling hook's ropes. From the distance, neither Turk could see who it belonged too.

"Hey, you guys better kiss and make up or both of you are going to be pancakes," Lilith warned, tapping the flamethrower on the railing.

"I LOVE PANCAKES!" Zel shouted gleefully. A crowd had gathered by now. Freya sighed. So much for starting Break without casualties this year.

"Lilith, don't worry about us!" Rachel called.

"Yeah! We'll get down eventually!" Legion added.

"If you're not down in one hour, I'm torching the both of you."

"Yes Ma'am!" Lilith set down the gun and rested her arms on the railing.

"Well?" She asked. Rachel sighed. She knew, using Zel's plan, it'd take about forty minutes to get the both of them down, assuming nothing went wrong.

Jumping seemed like a pretty good idea.

"Hey…Rach-rat…."

"What Flee?"

"Truce...?" Legion sighed.

"Just because I don't want to be fried…" Rachel agreed. "And I don't want to jump."

"Yeah. It's not like I want this or nothin'…"

"Yeah, and when we get back down…"

"I hate you and you hate me."

"Fine."

'Fine.." Legion looked around. "Should I come over there or…"

"Shut it, I'm coming over. She's pointin' the 'thrower at me… You grope at _anything_ and I'll cut off your nuts…"

Freya laughed as she closed the window. Such was the life of a Turk.

**

* * *

**

Turk's View: River

I stood there, biting my lip. Vincent was outside, standing up against his _nice new shiny_ car, waiting for her. He didn't knock. Hadn't knocked. Actually, he was busy eyeing the three guys who always stood on the corner across the street from my door. They always asked me for "favors" when I came out.

I normally exited the back way to avoid them.

Vincent finally moved towards the door. He knocked. Even though I had been standing right there, Tori beat me to the door.

"Hel...lo...?" Tori said, looking shocked. "Um...Hiya Vincent..."

"Don't look so surprised. It's not like I'm here to kill you," Vincent replied. I chuckled. I'd packed my things, all of which fit into one rucksack and one duffle bag. I hoped Vincent wouldn't comment.

"Well...why are you at this part of the Slums?" Tori asked skeptically. Rito brought out my bags from my room and tried to hand them to Vincent. Tori stopped him. "Hey, what's going on here?"

"I'm spending Break at Vincent's." I said, trying not to look at Tori's betrayed expression. "I thought Rito told you."

"Why didn't _you_ say something?" Tori shot. Vincent picked up my bags, staying out of the conflict for now.

"Is this all?" he asked, politely.

"Yeah, um...I can get them..." I stated, trying to get to my bags around the three men standing in the door. Vincent nodded but acted as if he didn't hear the second half of my reply. He took the bags and started to turn.

"Don't ignore me!" Tori spewed. Rito sighed.

"Ignore him." Tori stood there in stunned silence. "Bon Voyage River!" I weakly smiled back at him.

"Bye Tori."

Still silent.

I sighed and followed after Vincent. The three guys were looking over his car when the walked over.

"Nice ride, chico," said one with a warning. I rolled my eyes. "That your chica?"

"For your information, I'm older than you," Vincent replied, putting my bags in his car without as much as a flinch. "So I don't take kindly to you calling me 'boy.'" The three exchanged a glance. They backed off with his glare. Vincent walked around the car and opened the door for me. I looked at him for a moment.

"Chivalry is dead," I stated, looking back at the three guys glaring at Vincent.

"It's my car." He gave me a slight shove and I got in. He walked around the front of the car and got in the driver's side. I crunched myself up next to the window, refusing to look at him. I was really very far out of my zone suddenly.

I mean, his car even _smelled_ new.

"Sorry about the smudges...finger prints and stuff..." I said, trying to break the silence as we left the Midgar City Limits.

"It's okay," Vincent replied, grinning at me. "Ella will probably just use my car for her band car wash again."

"Ella?" I looked at him skeptically. He didn't have a sister.

"She's one of the many tenants at the house. She's the youngest...and probably the most permanent. I think you'll like her," Vincent said, nodding. "Look in the glove box; there's a list." I opened the glove box and lo and behold, there was a list.

A chore list.

"Um, well, you see, being ex-slaves and the like, they all refuse to stay for free, so they made that list and my dad and I are not allowed to do anything on the list," Vincent explained. I laughed. They did sound like ex-Rats forcing themselves to integrate.

I read down the list. The most funny entry was the four people in charge of keeping Grimore out of the kitchen. That was their job, I'm serious. I finally found Ella's name, near the top of the list. Her group was called the "Permanent" tenants.

It read:

**Kazahana: Run household  
Sebastian: Clean up dog and ferret poop  
Ella: Wash cars, clean bathrooms  
Evelyn: Family counselor**

Next to the man named Sebastian's chore was two words written in total caps.

"I REFUSE!"

I laughed.

* * *

After that, we rode in silence until we entered the city limits of Nasairie. That's about when my eyes popped out of my head.

Okay, it's not like the town was made of gigantic houses. Nope, there was only _one_ gigantic house, from what I could see, up on a hill at the back of town.

I guessed that was where Vinnie lived.

No, the town was very...quaint. Nice little painted houses, most two story but all about the size of a normal house.

So like three times bigger than the one I live in.

It was all incredibly picturesque. Clean, organized, _bright._ I didn't fit in here. Sure, I'd just showered and all, but I felt grimy and unclean. I bet I reeked of Rat.

And we hadn't even reached his _house_ yet.

We stopped in the center of town. We kind of had to. The town seemed to have gathered in less than a minute and now successfully blocked our advance to the house. Directly in front of the car was girl no older than eight.

"Ella?" I asked, looking at Vincent.

"No, that's Amanda. She's a neighbor's daughter." Vincent unbuckled his seatbelt and turned off the car. He got out, leaving me wanting to curl up and hide. Was he really that influential to the town that when he comes home everyone comes to great him?

Vincent stood outside and talked with the people for some time. I didn't want to rush him. It was his car, his town, his home...he belonged here.

He was really a in a whole class than I am.

Finally the crowd dispersed enough that we could get through. Vincent watched as a whole gang of kids ran of towards the house on the hill in front of us. Then he got back in the car and followed slowly after them.

"Nice town," I muttered. Without saying anything, he handed me a piece of paper. On it was a list of names and numbers. "What's this?"

"All the guys who want to date you," he replied nonchalantly. "Those are just the ones I wrote down in your age range." I looked at him and frowned. There were like thirty names on the list. "I know all of them personally. None are your type, but they're nice guys."

"Uh...okay?" I set the list on his dash. Thanks but no thanks, Vinnie.

Vincent flashed me a knowing smirk and looked back at the road. The kids who had ran ahead were opening a gate for us. His house had a gate. And a fence. And when I told you it was gigantic?

I wasn't kidding.

The gate opened to a driveway I guessed was half a mile long. I'm not kidding. The tree-lined driveway (cobble stone, of course) stretched windingly up towards the house. It was like a fairy-tale house too.

Two story, which looked normal. But then again, I told you it was huge. It stretched out further than I could see. What I could see is that it was smack dab in the middle of a forest, with only one official entrance, the one we were using. I could see a garden surrounding the house, but I was surprised not to see any rich-people statues. You know, the Cupids made of marble, or the girls pouring water, that stuff.

What I did see, when we got out of the car, was a little hand-made pot. It was far from expertly done. Actually, it looked like amateur work. While Vincent busied himself with grabbing my bags, I picked the little pot. It was the only artwork outside, and sat right on the walk way up to the front porch, on its own little pedestal.

"Ella made that," Vincent said, walking around to see me holding the vessel. "Art class. She didn't like it too much. She was trying to make something way more complicated, but that's how she is. She gave it to me for a birthday gift. I wanted to take it to work with me, but was worried you guys would break it. So it greats me every time I come home." I smiled. From the way Vincent spoke about her, I could see he cared about Ella. I couldn't wait to meet her, and the other people who lived with them.

Carrying my bags, Vincent started towards the house, leaving his car in the driveway, something I'd never do even if my life depended on it. I followed after him, still gawking at the house.

He opened the door for me again, much to my chagrin. I walked in and almost fainted. I swear to Gaia, my house could fit in his entryway!

Vincent chuckled at my reaction.

"I know, it's obnoxious," he said, sighing. "My dad actually inherited it this way." I stared at him but he didn't say anything more. Well, he didn't have time.

"_Magomusuko-san_!" (Grandson!) I looked to the direction that the call came from. I couldn't call it a yell, but a call didn't really work either. The woman who was speaking effortless Wutianese walked forward from one of the many hallways.

And I gawked. I mean, it's impolite to stare, I know, but I couldn't help it. The woman was _beautiful_, to say the least. Gliding towards us with the grace of a butterfly, the woman wore a full, true Wutianese kimono. It was very light green, almost white in color, with a green under-robe. On the front was a sakura tree branch, stitched with gold and black thread. When she bowed in greeting to Vincent, I saw a whole willow tree painted into the fabric on the back with the same gold and black coloring. Her long black hair was expertly put up with what looked like two...knives? holding up a bun, but still allowing some of the hair to cascade down her back. Her eyes were bright hazel, and full of light.

"_Obaa-san_," Vincent said to the woman, bowing in return. The woman stood up straight and opened her arms for a hug, which Vincent gave willingly.

Now, I don't know much Wutianese, but I do know what Vincent just called that woman.

"She's your _grandmother_?!"I whispered, at him, looking shocked. "She looks_ my_ age!" I squinted. Only looking closely could I see a little bit of grey at the tips of some of her hairs. I also noticed she had bells in her hair, but they weren't ringing.

Vincent gave me a shrug. Then he seemed to remember.

"Oh! _Obaa-san, konako wa kawa desu."_ (Grandmother, she is River), Vincent spoke so fluently that I began to question his ethnicity. He pointed to me and his grandmother raised eyebrow.

"_Kawa? Oro! Konako wa kappa desu ka?!"_ Vincent's grandmother asked, looking shocked. She hurriedly bowed to me, muttering some sort of prayer. Vincent laughed.

"What?" I asked, panicked. Had she just made fun of me? "What she say?"

"She asked if you were a water spirit," Vincent replied. To his grandmother he said "_Iee. Ribaa desu! Sumimasen, Obaa-san. Konako hu _namae_ wa Ribaa desu._" (No. It's River. Excuse me, Grandmother. Her _name_ is River.) Vincent's grandmother looked embarrassed.

"Aah! _Gomainosai. Hajimemashita. Watashi no namae wa Makina Kazahana desu. Yarachika,_" she said (actually, every time she spoke, it sounded like singing to me), smiling at me. I stared back at her, feeling like an idiot.

"She said she's sorry, it's nice to meet you, and that her name is Makina Kazahana," Vincent whispered into my ear. I quickly reversed the name, remembering that in Wutianese, the last name came first. Her name was Kazahana, then. Wow...she was on the top of the chore list...

In charge of running the place.

Right...

"How do I say 'it's nice to meet you' back?" I whispered to Vincent, panicked.

"'_Hajimemashita_,'" he whispered. I repeated that to Ms. Makina, butchering it horribly. She chuckled, but didn't seem offended.

To Vincent, she asked suddenly:

"_konako wa kimi no onna desu ka?_" (Is she your woman?) Vincent turned bright red. I stared at him.

"Vincent, what did she just say?" I asked, looking between the two. Vincent said nothing to me, but quickly (so much so that I could hear he slurred his words) said to Ms Makina:

"_Iee, Zeru no, ore no desunai_..." (No, She's Zel's, not mine.) Ms Makina looked at me and then at Vincent.

"_Baka_ _Magomusuko-san_," she said, slapping Vincent upside the back of the head. "_Baka_. _Zeru wa ungaii desune?_"(Idiot...Zel's lucky, isn't he?) I laughed. I don't know what they just said, but Vincent got slapped. That was funny.

"Uh, _Obaa-san_..." Vincent muttered, still red in the face, "_onagaishimasu, _Midgarian_ wo kuchibashiru?_"

"Did you just ask her to speak Midgarian?" I whispered.

"Yeah. It's not fair to you to keep talking like this," Vincent said to me. Ms Makina looked embarrassed again.

"_Gomainosai_! Forgive me, Ri-san. I thought you knew what we were saying!" Suddenly, the mysterious Wutianese woman I couldn't understand disappeared. "It is a pleasure to meet you, dear. " I stared at her.

"Hi..." I finally said. "Ms Makina." She laughed.

"Oh, call me Obaa-san. Or Kaza-san, if you'd like."

Just then, another person walked into the entryway. Unlike Kaza-san, he was positively Midgarian, maybe even Junonian. He carried a bamboo pole, off of which two wooden buckets hung. Staggering along, he looked up at Kaza-san and frowned.

"_Sensi, Ore no kunai tu katana wa doko?_" the man asked, setting the bamboo pole down and stretching. I looked at Vincent and Kaza-san. (Teacher, where's my kunai and katana?)

"I told him not to leave this lying around..." Kazahana sighed, pulling a kunai knife (yes, I was right!) from her hair. She smiled at us.

"Grandmother, don't..." Vincent warned. Kazahana didn't seem to hear him. "Sebastian, look out!" In a flash, I watched the knife leave her hand and land itself in the man's arm. Sebastian dropped like a rock, staring at his arm in shock. I stared too. Kyra and Lin were both kunai knife throwers, but they never did something like _that_.

"_Itaii sensei! Naze?!"_(That hurt, sensei! Why?)Sebastian moaned, pulling the kunai out of his arm. Thankfully it wasn't too deep.

"_Baka! sono kunai wo karakuri_!" (Idiot, dodge the kunai!) Kaza shouted in her sing-song voice.

"_Gomain Kazahana-Sensei_." Sebastian stood up and sighed.

"Ri-san, meet Seba-san. He's my student," Kazahana said, smiling at me.

"Or her target," Sebastian muttered. "Pleasure to meet you...?"

"River," I said. "Nice to meet you, Dog-poop." Sebastian looked horrified.

"You showed her the chore list!" he shouted at Vincent. "Traitor!" Kazahana went and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Come, Seba-san. You need more training." She picked up the bamboo pole like it was weightless. "Take these back to the yard please."

"But _sensei..._" Sebastian started.

"No buts, Seba-san. What do you think we can do with cement inside?" she asked, pointing at the buckets. "Go on." She gave it to Sebastian, who just about fell over again. Kazahana began to glide down the hallway. Sebastian sighed and staggered after her.

"Oh, _Magomusuko-san, _Nakamura-chan is in the music room. She's been standing there with her face pressed to the glass ever since you drove up. You should go talk to her." Vincent nodded as she walked off.

"Nakamura?"

"Ella's name in Wutianese," Vincent stated, picking my bags up again and starting off. I followed close after him. "What was that? Your grandma is amazing!" Vincent smiled.

"Tell her that. She thinks she still needs twenty more years of training," he smiled. "She was a Lotus Assassin. They're the top of the Wutianese military. She actually led the group, known as _Sakura Hitokiri,_ or the Sakura Assassin." I felt my jaw drop. "She's really nice though. No longer an assassin, just my grandmother."

"Uh...well...if she was so important...why is she..."

"Here? She was exiled," Vincent answered.

"But...why?" I asked before thinking.

"She fell in love." I waited for more, but Vincent said nothing else. As we kept walking, our dress shoes (We're both still wearing our uniforms) clicking on the hardwood floor, I decided to keep the conversation rolling.

"So...what's up with Sebastian?" Vincent laughed.

"That kid?"

"Kid?"

"Well, I guess he's technically an adult. He's 18."

"Really?" "Yeah. Would you believe me if I told you he used to be a spy?" I laughed too. "I take that as a no. But really. He's an ex-Wolfhound." I stumbled. You couldn't be a Slum Rat without knowing the Wolfhound Espionage group. They were Turks before Turks were powerful and Shin-Ra was in need of them. Stories were told to keep Rats in line about that group.

They'd disbanded a few years ago under mysterious circumstances.

"You're kidding."

"No. He may seem spacey, but put a pistol in his hands and you're Swiss cheese. Him and I have sniping contests all the time. I win, but by one shot every time. He's good."

"Did he try out for Turk?" I asked. I wanted this guy on our side.

"No," Vincent said. "He was shot in his last missions, and the force knocked him off a building. An awning broke his fall, but he hit the ground head-first."

"How'd he survive?!"

"His teammates used six Phoenix –downs and one Full Life spell. And he was in the hospital for a year. But he's not really fit for full combat again. Not yet. That's why he's training under _Obaa-san_. She's helping him recover." I laughed.

"Is she really?" Vincent caught the joke and laughed too.

"He'll be fine."

We'd arrived at the music room, which turned out to be a room with huge bay windows providing all the light for the room. Almost every common instrument I could think of was in a case and stacked somewhere in the room, which had a beautiful ebony piano in the center. Sitting on a stand next to the piano was a violin. I guessed it was Vincent's.

At the piano was something I wasn't expecting.

Well, I _was _expecting to meet Ella, but...she wasn't what I expected.

You see, when I heard the name "Gabriella," I saw someone as regal and sophisticated as Vincent, for some reason. And she had to be blonde, right?

So the small, piano-playing Slum-Rat before me was just as shocking as Ex-Wolfhound Sebastian the Poop-Scooper and Assassin Grandmother.

I say small, because she wasn't much more than five-feet tall. She wore a black beanie over her hair, which I guessed was short because it just barely peeked out from underneath. She wore black-combat boots, despite being indoors (Slum-Rat rule fifteen: never loose track of your shoes!). Her shirt was black and she wore a white tie with black skulls on it. Her pants were black also, and baggy. The left knee had a hole in it. On her right wrist was a collection of red, black, and white bracelets. Her left housed a Jacobs' Ladder rope. I loved her outfit. Her ears were pierced, and that was the only Aristocratic looking thing she had, besides the MP3 player that sat next to her on the piano bench, along with a jacket that had cat ears on the hood.

Man, she screamed Slum Rat.

I thought she was beautiful.

Anyway, she was playing very well, at least I thought so. Vincent smiled and gently set my bags down for the umpteenth time today. He quietly snaked over to where she was focusing directly on the music, oblivious to her new spectators. As I watched, a white and black weasel-looking thing turned the music for her when she got to the end of the page.

That was cool...

When it seemed Ella was closed to the end, Vincent carefully put his hands on her shoulders. She immediately tensed up and stopped playing.

"Ella, why did you go through all the trouble of getting your hair if you were just going to hide it under that hat all the time?" Upon hearing Vincent's voice, Ella softened. She carefully turned around and covertly wrapped her arms around his middle.

Gaia, Vincent makes her look so tiny! He's like a foot and a half taller than her!

"I don't think Kaza-sempi approves..." Ella whispered, "so I keep it hidden." She reached up and pulled off her beanie, revealing a dyed-red mass. Her hair was short, barley extending past her ears in the back.

"You know Obaa-san doesn't mind. Actually, she sent me a picture at work of you right after you got it done. She seemed ecstatic to me..." Vincent replied, reassuringly. Ella smiled at him and then looked over at me.

"Hello River," she said.

"Hello Ella," I replied. I was sure she'd overheard a conversation or someone had told her who I was, so I wasn't too afraid. Plus, she was a Rat like me. We all know each other, some how.

Ella stood up and picked up the weasel thing. "This is Madeline. She's my sister. I call her Maddy," Ella explained. "She's a ferret. Sebastian doesn't like her to much, but that's to be expected." I smiled at her and her well-trained ferret.

"Vincent, do you want me to show River where her room is?" Ella offered. "So you can change?" Vincent looked down at his uniform and then up at Ella.

"Thank you, Ella; that would be very helpful." Ella nodded and stood up. "Meet me back here in two hours, okay River?" I nodded. Ella then tried to pick up my bags for me on her way out.

"Oh hells no, I can carry my own stuff," I said, grabbing them first. Ella sighed.

"Just one?" she asked from the door way.

"Nope." I started out the door.

"Fine..." She walked slowly down the hall, checking periodically to see if I was still behind her. "So Vincent's going to teach you how to dance?" I nodded. "That's cool. He's been teaching me how to dance too. Kaza-sempi says it's something all girls should know."

"You seem to really respect her," I observed. I realized too, that I knew nothing about Ella. Vincent had given me backgrounds on almost everyone else but her.

"Just like Sebastian, I'm fascinated with the Wutianese culture. But I'm a pacifist, according to Vincent and Zel. I prefer the culture to the fighting," Ella replied. "Kaza-sempi kind of adopted me, too. She doesn't seem to care that I'm a stray."

"You ran away from home?" I asked, knowing I was trotting onto tender ground.

"Yeah...My parents left me behind, though." I stopped walking. She did too, but probably because she could feel my eyes boring into the back of her skull. She stopped and tried to explain.

"Um, they got divorced. My dad took my older brother and left and my mom just disappeared one day. I lived on my own for awhile. Then one day...I...well..."

Oh...My...God...She's a mini-girl-version of Zel!

"You tried to commit suicide?"

"Yeah...jumping off a roof."

"But you didn't..."

"I'm scared of heights." I snorted, and then immediately felt ashamed. But she laughed too.

"I know, ridiculous, huh?" She sighed and started walking again. "Grimore found me, with my feet dangling off the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm. I'd been up there for like three hours, trying to decide what to do. After staring at me for awhile, he asked me what I was doing. I told him, and he laughed. Told me the worst thing I could do was break my leg, since I was only two stories up. Maddy was with me. She was gonna go with me, I guess. So yeah, after some time of talking to me, Grim convinced me to come down, ya know. Told me to jump, that he'd catch me."

"What'd you do?" I asked.

"I yelled at him. Told him I'd never jump. I was too scared of hitting the ground."

* * *

Ella left me at what I supposed was my room for the week.

It also was big enough for my house to fit in.

I didn't really look around. I just threw my stuff down, changed into some more comfortable clothes, and left the room after watching Sebastian and Kazahana train in the back yard.

It took me exactly two hours to find my way back to the music room. The whole time, I was thinking about what Ella had said. I hoped she was happier. Or that everyone in the house was looking after her.

Her parents are on my hit list.

Along the way, I met Evelyn, a violinist who was nominated by everyone to be the consoler to everyone but Ella. After a pleasant conversation and some polite directions, Evelyn went towards what I assumed was her room and I proceeded to get more and more lost.

When I arrived, Kaza-san and Vincent were in the middle of an argument in total Wutianese. Evelyn was there, holding her violin and watching Sebastian try to translate both sides to her and Ella. He held a guitar and Ella was back at the piano. Maddy was weaving out of everyone's feet, having a grand ol' time.

"Wow...when'd the party start?" I asked. Kazahana immediately rushed over to me before anything else could be said.

"Here, go put this on," she said kindly, handing me a lump of cloth. I looked down at it. Ball gown.

Oh hells no. I'm _not_ wearing it.

Yes, it's a dress. So sue me. I'm a tomboy.

"Told you," Ella said to Evelyn. "She's like me."

"Great," Sebastian muttered. "One of you is enough." Ella frowned but I noticed it seemed playful.

"Quiet Orange," she said to Sebastian.

"Hey, it was a training exercise, alright! I'm never dying my hair that color again!" he shot back. Evelyn just laughed.

"River, just ignore my grandmother," Vincent called. Kazahana shot him a look that would have scared Akito shitless.

"Now, _Magomusuko-san_, if she's going to learn to ballroom dance, should she do it _in_ a ball gown? Honestly, I don't understand your culture at all. What good is learning something the wrong way?"

"_Obaa-san_, you're being irrational again."

"Don't tell me I'm being _irrational_, _Magomusuko-san_."

They started to argue again. So, to shut them up...

"I'm putting it on! Okay? Fine, stop arguing! Just someone tell me where the bathroom is or I'll change right here!" I shouted. As if to answer my call, Maddy took off down the hallway. I followed the ferret.

Five minutes later, I came back into the room. It was more organized now, with all the musicians on one side and a very flustered Vincent on the other. Maddy scampered up the side of my dress and planted herself across my shoulders.

"Well, how do I look." I asked. Kazahana clapped.

"Much better, don't you think?" she asked her group. Evelyn smiled at me.

"You look wonderful, River," she said.

"Yeah, what they said," Sebastian agreed.

"She looked better before," Ella disagreed. "More like herself." Kazahana patted Ella on the head.

"You'll understand some day, dear." Ella said nothing to that.

Honestly, I agreed with Ella. I was defiantly not myself in a dress.

"Okay, Vinnie, now what do I do?" I asked. Great, we had an audience. I stood there awkwardly. Vincent crossed the room and offered me his hand. I took it, even more awkwardly. He smiled.

"Ella, now you play," Sebastian whispered from his corner. Ella was just as enthused about an audience as I was. In fact, she was so enthused, she couldn't move. Vincent and I stood there, waiting.

"Ella, dear, are you okay?"

"What if I mess up?" she asked suddenly. I let go of Vincent's hand and crossed the room. It must have been funny, the way I was walking. I heard Evelyn chuckle and Sebastian say I reminded him of his old commander.

Yes, I walk like a man.

I sat myself next to Ella, allowing Maddy to slide off my shoulders. The ferret took its post on the music stand.

"Hey, you can already play this thing better than I can," I said, smiling at her.

"I bet not...I suck," she whispered to me. So I demonstrated what I knew.

Which was nothing.

Ella stopped my hands and peered at me from under her beanie. She smiled lightly.

"All we ask is that you try," I said, remembering how Freya told me the same words when I was about to give up on being a Turk.

Ella nodded. She raised her hands to the keys and began to play a melody that I loved instantly. I looked at the title. _"Path of Repentance"_

I stood up and Vincent was there. He led me to the center of the room and started to lead me in a simple dance. I was too entranced by it all now that I didn't really know what I was doing. Sebastian and Evelyn had added themselves into the song, despite it being written only for piano. Then I heard a flute. Looking over, I saw Kazahana was playing too.

"According to my dad, their payment for living here is learning an instrument," Vincent told me as we spun around the floor. I smiled.

The song ended and Ella started into another one. Vincent smiled at her from over my head. Sebastian was singing in Wutianese under his breath. Kazahana was singing too, but louder. Evelyn was dancing _and_ playing the violin,

I smiled as I spun around again and again.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all...

* * *

**A/N: End!**

**So yeah, four new characters...and a ferret...**

**What'd you think? Gah, I'm so brain dead right now...sorry for no information....**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Lesson Ideas? All are welcome!**


End file.
